How I met the Jellicles
by RumpleJemima fan
Summary: How did I get here? Standing in a junkyard, surrounded by strange, cat like creatures who were staring at me angrily like I had done something wrong. I don't know how I got here. But I guess I might as well tell you what happened before this. Contains OC!
1. The Jellicles

**This idea came out of nowhere! I was just sitting in class, bored out of my mind when I thought of this idea. I wrote some of it down and I thought I might as well see where this goes. So here ya go. BTW any characters that are not in Cats are totally made up. I just thought of random names. Disclaimer- I do not own Cats (unfortunately) but my human character is all mine. No touchie! Enjoy!**

How did I get here?

Standing in a junkyard, surrounded by strange, cat like creatures who were staring at me angrily like I had done something wrong.

I don't know how I got here.

But I guess I might as well tell you what happened before this.

I guess this whole thing started the day my history teacher made us pick topics for our project on Egypt.

* * *

My teacher, Mrs. Thomas, was droning on and on about nothing, as usual.

She then said something none of us expected. "Students, please put up your books. It's time to pick your topics for your Egyptian project. Remember, this is worth 40% of your grade, so if you mess this up, you don't pass."

We all quickly packed up our things as Mrs. Thomas came around with a bucket with the topics inside.

I was excited as I watched my friends pick topics like "The mummification process", "The Pyramids" and "The great kings of Egypt."

As Mrs. Thomas stopped in front of my desk, I sat up in my chair, and quickly shoved my hand into the bucket. I grabbed a small piece of paper and quickly pulled it out.

I read it out loud to the class. "My topic is 'Cats and their role in ancient Egyptian society.'" I smiled smugly for a moment.

Some of the girls in the back started to giggle quietly.

I then looked down at the piece of paper again. "Wait. What?" I asked to no one in particular.

I looked up as Mrs. Thomas walked to the front of the classroom. "Alright now that all of you have your topics, are there any questions?" she asked.

I quickly raised my hand.

"Casey. You have a question?" She asked, shocked. I nodded. "Yes. Um…Can I change topics?" I asked.

She laughed. "I'm afraid not. There are only enough topics for each student to have one." She replied. I sank down into my chair.

She quickly looked at the clock. "Ok you have about six minutes until the bell rings, so you can have free time." She said loudly.

Everyone turned around to talk with their friends about their topics.

Some girls walked by my desk to stare at me.

"Freak." One whispered.

"Loser." Another mumbled.

"Nerd." The other one whispered.

None of their insults were loud enough for Mrs. Thomas to hear, but just loud enough for me to hear.

They sneered at me, then walked away.

I looked down at my desk and sighed. "Casey?" a familiar voice said. I looked up.

"Oh, hey Daniel. So what topic did you get?" I asked. He smiled.

"I got the coolest topic ever. Egyptian Mythology." He replied happily.

I stared at him. "Lucky! I have read tons of Egyptian mythology. I know all about it! But somehow I end up having to do a project on stupid Egyptian cats." I said angrily.

I felt a cold wind pass over me. I shivered.

He sat back down in his desk next to mine. "Yea, that's messed up. Hey, can I borrow your book of mythology? I need to read a couple of the Egyptian myths." He asked quickly. I nodded.

"Sure. Just be careful with it. It's one of my favorite mythology books." I replied.

I reached into my backpack and pulled out the thick, colorful book. I quickly handed it him.

"Thanks Casey! You're the best!" he said happily. I looked away quickly.

"Sure, whatever." I mumbled.

He quickly started to flip through when he stopped. "Hey Casey, look. I found a picture of a giant Egyptian cat." He said.

I looked over to where he was pointing. "That's Bast, the Egyptian cat goddess. According to my research, she is the deity representing protection, fertility, and motherhood." I replied quickly.

He looked up at me, surprised. "Wow. You sure do know a lot about her." He said. I shrugged.

"I told you, I have read tons of different Egyptian myths. I was hoping Mrs. Thomas would notice and make sure I got Egyptian mythology as my topic." I replied.

"Yea. But you know Mrs. Thomas. She always wants us to learn something. If you already know about mythology, you should do a project on something you don't know." He said slowly. I sighed.

"True." I said.

Just then the bell rang. I quickly shoved the rest of my papers into my bag.

"Hey, Casey?" he asked. I quickly flung my bag over my shoulder.

"Yea?" I replied, turning to walk out the door.

He quickly followed. "You know a lot about mythology, right?" he asked.

I stopped at my locker, slowly turning the lock.

"34-47-3" I mumbled my combination under my breath and opened my locker. "You could say that." I replied, grabbing my books out of my locker.

"And you said you have a collection of Mythology books?" he asked quickly.

I closed my locker loudly and turned to look at him. "Ok Daniel, lets get on with it. What do you want?" I asked.

"It's just I don't know that much about mythology and you seem to be the only person I know who understands it. So can you help me?" he asked quickly. I sighed loudly.

"Ok fine. I guess I can give you some of my mythology books." I replied reluctantly.

"Thanks! You're the best!" he said happily.

"I know." I replied, looking down at my watch. "Come on. We need to get going before we miss the bus." I said loudly.

He nodded. We quickly made our way through the steady stream of people leaving the school.

As we exited the building, we started to run towards the buses. We ran up to the bus just as the doors were closing. The bus driver gave us a serious look and opened the doors. We sighed in relief.

"We made it." I said slowly.

We quickly started to walk over to our usual seats, three rows behind the bus driver. I slowly slid over by the window and Daniel sat next to me. The buses engine roared to life and the bus quickly started to move.

I turned to look at him. "I should probably go ahead a call my mom. Tell her you're coming over." I said slowly. He nodded.

I quickly dug through my bag to get my phone. I quickly punched in her number and held in up to my ear. After 2 beeps, she picked up. "Hello." She said.

"Hey mom." I said slowly.

"Casey! How was your day?" she asked.

"Fine. Hey, Daniel is coming over; he needs help with a school project." I said quickly.

"Ok. See you later!" she said happily.

"Yea. Bye." I said. I quickly hung up.

"She's cool with it." I said. I glanced out the window quickly. "My stop is next. Better get your bag ready." I said slowly.

He nodded. As the bus slowly came to a stop, we got up and quickly started to walk off the bus. We quickly walked across the yard and stopped at the front porch.

I quick dug out my key and unlocked the door. We walked in, quickly shutting the door behind us.

I put down my bag quickly. "Come on. The books are up in my room." I whispered.

We quickly walked up the stairs and walked into my room. I quickly looked through my bookshelf and picked up all of my mythology books and spread them out on the floor in front of Daniel.

He jumped slightly when he saw the mound of books in front of him. "All of these belong to you?" he asked carefully, trying not to sound surprised.

I turned to look at him. "Do you want my help or not?" I asked.

"I do want your help." He replied.

"Then quit with all judgmental comments." I remarked quickly, sitting down next to him.

"Ok, these two books focus mainly on Egyptian Mythology, these three have a couple of different myths but I have some good websites you can look at for what you don't find in these books. Here's the list of websites." I said quickly, handing him five books and one piece of paper. "If you have any questions about anything, just call me. Oh and if you see any myths about Egyptian cats, call me. Take good care of my books." I continued quickly.

He nodded. "Thanks again, Casey! I better get going. I have a lot of reading to do." He said as he slowly stood up. He quickly pushed the books into his bag. "Ok, bye Casey. See you at school Monday." He said as he opened the door to leave.

"Wait. When did Mrs. Thomas say the project is due?" I asked quickly.

"Tuesday." He replied, closing the door behind him. I sighed.

"Great. Might as well get started." I mumbled to myself, sitting in front of the computer.

I quickly started to type. "Cats were highly revered in Ancient Egypt and were very important to Egyptian society and religion, and some cats got the same mummification after death as humans." I typed slowly. I slowly read over it.

"I should have gotten Mythology as my topic." I mumbled angrily.

"This is so STUPID!" I screamed, unable to hold it in.

As I said this, a loud crash made me turn away from the computer quickly.

I slowly turned back to look at the computer screen and gave a surprised squeal.

A black and white cat was sitting on the computer desk, staring at me intently.

"What? How did you get in here?" I asked it.

It continued to stare at me.

"That's it, I'm calling Daniel. He probably let you in here as a joke." I yelled angrily, picking up the phone.

I turned away from the strange cat, waiting for Daniel to pick up. After three beeps, he finally picked up. "What is it, Casey? Did you find another book I can use for my project?" he asked quickly.

"No. Daniel, I didn't have to give you those books. If you don't want my help, just tell me." I said quickly.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

I slowly turned to look at the cat. "There's a cat on my…" I stopped.

The cat was gone.

"Hello? Casey? Ya there?" he said from the telephone.

"Forget what I said. I'm so stressed out, I'm seeing cats everywhere." I said slowly.

"Ok. Bye!" he said.

I slowly put the phone down.

I quickly saved what I had written and shut down the computer. "I must be tired. It has been a pretty long day, after all." I whispered, slowly making my way up the stairs to my room.

I slowly fell onto my bed, suddenly very tired. I slowly slipped into a deep sleep.

Strange cats and Egyptians filled my dreams. A strange smell surrounded me.

The smell of cat food.

I awoke, slowly looking around. _Oh that's nice. I'm in a junkyard._ I thought sleepily.

I jolted awake and looked around. I was in a junkyard, surrounded by mounds of trash. But the only thing I could smell was cat food.

As I looked around, the strange black and white cat appeared out of thin air once again. "Where am I?" I asked the cat.

It stared at me. I sighed.

"Oh, who am I kidding? I'm asking a cat for directions." I said loudly.

I looked at the ground, unsure what to do.

"Hey there!" a loud, excited voice said.

I looked up quickly.

The only other living thing near me was the cat. I stared at it for a moment.

"Hey Jemima, come look at this!" the voice said again.

I stared at the cat, who was no longer looking at me, but at a small mound of garbage not to far away.

I looked over there as well.

"What is it, Pouncival?" another voice piped up, this one soft and gentle.

Suddenly, two small cats popped their heads out from behind the mound of garbage.

The two cats quickly walked over to me, their eyes wide and full of curiosity.

Five more cats walked over to them, looking up at me curiously.

Then one little kitten, the youngest of them, walked up next to me and slowly raised her paw, as if to touch me.

Then two orange tabby cats ran between the small kitten and me. One hissed at me, making me back away cautiously. The other one gave the kitten an angry glare, making the kitten slowly walk back to the group.

Slowly, more and more cats walked into the clearing, all of them staring up at me curiously.

Suddenly, a black and white striped tabby cat ran into the clearing, giving me an angry look. He slowly stood up on his back legs like a human.

I blinked and where the small, tabby cat had been there was now a large, human-sized cat creature. I screamed.

The creature looked exactly like the tabby cat, but now he was big enough to attack me. I slowly started to crawl backwards, away from the strange man cat.

I looked around, and there were more of them. Everywhere I turned, it seemed the cats had changed into the freaky cat creatures.

Then only the strange, black and white cat was left. He stared at me, his eyes boring into mine.

Then the black and white cat creature spoke. "Misto. We need to teach this human that cats are not as stupid as they appear." He said, his voice a chilling whisper.

I looked back at the black and white cat just as he changed into a cat creature as well.

I looked at him, my eyes wide and fearful.

He gave me an apologetic look then raised his big, furry hands.

I closed my eyes as lightning shot out of his hands.

As the lightning hit me, I felt a strange tingling all over. It was pleasant at first, then quickly became painful as it grew more intense. I screamed in pain. Every part of me was on fire. The creature was ripping my bones apart. He was trying to kill me.

I used all the energy I could gather and looked up at the strange creatures surrounding me. The one shooting me with lightning looked upset that he was causing me any pain.

My eyes fell on another cat creature that made me gasp in wonder.

This one's fur was black, white and orange. But I wasn't looking at his fur.

I was looking at his face.

That beautiful face, full of pain, as if the poor creature was sharing my pain.

Our eyes met. I tried to smile at him but a sudden shooting pain made me scream loudly.

I opened my eyes, trying to get one more look at this beautiful creature. This time, I managed to twist my mouth into a half smile before I let out a low moan, unable to stay awake through the pain.

I saw the small kitten, now a cat creature as well, stare at me, her wide, innocent eyes boring into me.

I felt everything slip away and I passed out.

**Yea I know. It's a bit much. But once I started, I couldn't stop!**

**BTW in this story, Cats the Musical don't exist. That's why Casey so freaked out by the Jellicles.**

**Hey look. There is the review button. Do you ever want to find out what happened to Casey? Give me some good reviews and you'll find out! Please review! Casey wants you to! :)**


	2. What happened?

**Ok I think you people have waited long enough. Time to find out what happened to poor Casey! Enjoy! Please review!**

I felt myself floating, drifting slowly through the clouds.

Suddenly, the beautiful tom I had seen earlier was floating by my side, smiling at me.

Then the black and white cat (Misto, I think) floated up by me as well, his eyes full of pity.

Then the clouds around me turned into storm clouds, dark and depressing.

I turned to look at the two creatures beside me, who looked over at me, each giving me a sad smile, and disappeared.

I turned around and tried to run away from the dark clouds, but I couldn't move.

The clouds engulfed me, swallowing me up hungrily.

I looked around, scared that I would be lost forever in this cloud.

A face appeared within the clouds. It was the face of the angry black and white cat. He stared at me, his eyes full of anger. He jumped towards me.

Just before he grabbed me, I felt a strong hand grab my arm and pull me away, out of the dark clouds. It continued to pull me up until I felt the hand by my side, gently pushing my arm.

"Dear, are you awake?" a voice whispered.

I opened my eyes, slowly looking around.

I was in a medium sized room, about the size of a small classroom. Besides a small couch, a small table, a couple of chairs and the bed I was laying on, the room was pretty empty.

I turned around, confused, when my eyes fell on the cat creature beside the bed. I jumped slightly when I saw it.

Her fur was white, black, orange and yellow. She stared at me, her eyes full of concern. "Are you alright dear?" she whispered again.

I stared at her, unable to speak. There was a soft knock at the door.

"Come in." she yelled.

The door opened and the handsome tom from the night before walked in. I quickly straightened up, lifting a hand to flatten down my hair.

But I stopped as soon as I saw my hand.

It was small and furry, covered in gold, orange and white fur.

I looked at my other hand, which looked the same. I quickly flung the covers off me and looked down at the rest of my body, which was covered in fur as well.

I looked up at the two cats, unable to say anything.

"What happened?" I asked slowly.

"Well, I think Misto changed you into a Jellicle." the female cat replied.

I looked at her, dumbstruck. "What's…?" I began before another cat ran into the room. "Jenny, I need help. I can't handle these kittens alone." She yelled.

The first cat nodded and looked up at the tom. "Mungo, I need you to stay with her and keep her out of trouble." She said, pointing at me.

"What kinda trouble can she get into while she's in bed?" he asked. She looked at him.

"Tugger trouble." She said.

He gave her a swift nod.

She smiled up at him, then left.

He looked down at me.

"So, what's your name?" he asked.

I looked up at him angrily. "What is going on around here?" I asked him. He sighed.

"Misto changed you into a Jellicle, which are regular house cats who can change into giant half human, half cat Jellicles." He explained quickly.

I stared up at him. "Why did this happen?" I asked.

"You called cats stupid. Munkustrap doesn't like when humans make fun of us." He said, pulling up a chair beside me. "And you still haven't told me your name." he continued.

"You first." I countered.

"My name is Mungojerrie, but please call me Mungo. It's much easier for everyone." He replied. "The queen that just left was Jennyanydots, Jenny for short." He looked at me, waiting.

"My name is Casey." I said slowly.

"That's a nice name." he told me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"It's ok." I replied, watching the tom's reaction out of the corner of my eye. He smiled over at me.

"So, now what?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I don't know. Jenny said to make sure you didn't leave." He said. I smiled.

"Actually, she said to stay with me and make sure I didn't get into any trouble. So if I leave, you go with me, and you keep me out of trouble, wouldn't that be doing what she said?" I asked.

He looked down at me, a devilish grin creeping over his face. "You are one bad queen! I think we are gonna be great friends." He replied.

He carefully helped me out of the bed.

I stretched slowly, trying to get the toms attention. He stared at me, his face stony. I sighed.

"Whatever, lets just get out of here." I mumbled, walking towards the door. I passed a wall mirror and couldn't help but glace at myself as I passed.

I stopped quickly, surprised at what I saw.

I ran back over to the mirror and looked at myself.

I turned around slowly, unable to believe it. I looked good.

Call me narcissistic, but I have never looked so good!

I looked at the way my orange fur blended in beautifully with my golden fur.

I still had short, skinny arms and legs, but now I didn't seem to notice them as much.

And my tail. My tail looked amazing, orange and gold blended together perfectly with a splash of white every so often.

I looked at myself for a moment.

I flicked my tail slowly, smiling at how the light seemed to soak into the golden-orange fur, making it shine brightly.

The light bounced off my fur as well, forming halo of gold that surrounded me.

I forgot Mungo was even there until he walked up behind me. "Casey?" he whispered, making me jump, crashing into the mirror.

"Ow!" I cried.

I slowly stepped back, rubbing my forehead. Mungo looked at me, unable to keep from grinning.

_Great._ _Now Mungo knows what a klutz I am. Why do I always embarrass myself every time I meet someone I don't know? _I thought to myself angrily.

He quickly walked up to me. "Are you ok?" he asked, unable to stop smiling. I nodded.

"Yea. I'm fine. Thanks for asking." I replied sarcastically. He stopped smiling and gave me a serious look.

"I'm sorry for scaring you. But we need to get going. Unless you changed your mind and want to stay in here all day." He said. I shook my head.

"No, let's get going. I need to know more about the Jellicles." I said carefully.

He nodded and quickly grabbed my hand, pulling me out of the den.

I looked up at him, surprised. He smiled at me, his face full of happiness.

I couldn't help but laugh.

I quickly started to run, trying to catch up with him.

**Yea, I hoped Casey's klutzy moment made you laugh. And in case you didn't understand, at the beginning of the chapter, Casey is dreaming and Jenny wakes her up. Sorry if this chapter is kinda short and weird. I worked hard on a different chapter so this one kinda got forgotten. But I'll try to make up for it. Review! Please! I want to see at least 3 reviews from 3 different people before I update. And I guarantee you all will want to see the next chapter. It is amazing!**

**Here is the review button. Hit it quickly before Casey and Mungo die of loneliness! (Or I die from lack of reviews! That's even worse!)**


	3. The ginger tom

**Hello again! As you know I can't do accents, so continue to pretend that Mungo, Rumple and all the other awesome Jellicles who normally have accents have them. Enjoy! Please review!**

As we reached a small clearing at the center of the Junkyard, I stopped, pulling Mungo back.

The clearing was full of Jellicles, talking and laughing. Mungo looked at me, smiling.

"Don't worry, Casey." He whispered. "None of the Jellicles will hurt you."

I looked up at him, frowning. "None of them will hurt me? Then what do you call changing me into a Jellicle, which hurt like crazy!" I asked him, trying to keep my voice low.

"Well you kinda had that coming. Besides, being a Jellicle is fun." He assured me.

"How is being a big cat fun?" I asked. He frowned.

"Ok first of all, don't make fun of Jellicles. That's how you got into this mess in the first place." He whispered. I nodded slowly.

"How do you feel about stealing?" he asked, quickly changing the subject. I shrugged.

"I steal stuff all the time. Mostly small things. Candy, coins, pencils. I'm an amazing pickpocket." I whispered, looking up at him. "Why do you ask?"

He looked at me smugly. "I'll show you." he whispered.

He quickly led me to a small den, and motioned me inside. I stepped inside and felt my jaw drop.

"Whoa." I whispered.

The small den was full of all sorts of stuff. Clocks, stuffed animals, clothes, towels, blankets, hats, shoes. Anything you could think of, it was there.

I turned around to look at him. "Where did you get all this stuff?" I asked.

He smiled. "Me and Rumple are cat buglers" he whispered.

I gasped, surprised and pleased at the same time. I looked up at him, staring deep into his beautiful green eyes.

He whispered softly in my ear. "Casey?"

"Yes?" I replied.

"How would you like to go stealing with me and Rumple tonight?" he asked. I looked up at him, surprised.

"Who's Rumple?" I asked dumbly. He smiled devilishly.

"Come on. I promised I'd meet her over at the center of the junkyard. Follow me." He whispered.

I smiled and followed him out of the den.

We walked back over to the center of the Junkyard, and I stopped at the edge once again.

Mungo looked down at me. "Come on. Why won't you go out and meet the other Jellicles?" he asked me. I looked down at the ground.

"Well what if they don't like me? What if they attack me? What if…" I opened my mouth, trying to think of other reasons.

Mungo quickly leaned over and kissed my cheek gently, silencing me.

I stared up at him, stunned. He smiled at me, making me look away quickly, blushing like mad.

I looked up at him and smiled back. "So. What is it going to take to make you go out and meet everyone?" he asked me.

I smiled. "Well the only Jellicle I know is you, and I feel comfortable being around you." I said slowly.

He smiled. "So if I walk beside you, will you go?" he asked.

I nodded. "Ok. But if any of the Jellicles try anything…"

"They won't. I promise." He whispered. I smiled.

"Then let's go." I whispered.

He smiled and gently held his arm out to me. I smiled and linked arms with him.

We slowly walked into the center of the Junkyard. At first, no one paid any attention to us.

But, when we were half way through, a black, white and brown kitten looked over at us.

"Hey Mungo!" he yelled. "Who's the queen?"

All of the surrounding Jellicles turned quickly, trying to get a look at the queen holding on to Mungo.

I felt nervous under their gaze and held Mungo's arm tighter as we passed.

He smiled down at me. "It's ok. Remember; none of them want to hurt you." he whispered. I nodded slowly.

We quickly walked over to the kitten who had spoken. "Hey, Pounce." Mungo said.

The kitten smiled. "Hey Mungo." he replied happily.

He looked over at me. "So. Who are you?" he asked me.

I looked up at Mungo nervously. He smiled. "Tell him." He whispered.

I nodded, turning to look at the kitten. "My name is Casey." I told him.

He laughed. "Cool! My names Pouncival but you can call me Pounce." He said happily. I smiled.

Mungo looked at him. "Pounce, have you seen Rumple?" he asked quickly.

Pounce nodded. "Yea. Last I checked, she was sitting on the TSE car, talking to Demeter." He replied slowly.

Mungo nodded. "Cool. Thanks Pounce! See ya!" he said happily, turning to look at me. "Ok Casey, let's go."

I nodded and followed him across the clearing once more.

We stopped in front of an old, beat up car. "Why do they call it the TSE car?" I asked.

He looked over at me. "See the license plate? It says TSE. It's been here forever and everyone meets near it." he explained. "Now where is Rumple?"

He looked around and quickly ran over to a female cat who looked a lot like him.

"Mungo! What took ya so long?" she said loudly, smiling at him playfully.

He returned the grin. "Hey, Rumple. I'd like you to meet someone." He said, nodding at me.

I slowly approached the queen, trying hard not to show her how scared I was.

She smiled at me happily. "So what's your name?" she asked.

I said nothing, just stared up at her.

"Come on! I won't bite." She laughed.

"Unless provoked." She added as an after thought.

Mungo pushed her playfully. "Come on, Rumple. Be serious." He said slowly. He looked at me.

"Go ahead and tell her your name. Don't worry. I won't let her bite you." he assured me, smiling.

I smiled back, turning to look at the queen. "My name is Casey." I told her.

She looked at me. "Well that's an interesting name." she said, smiling. "My names Rumpleteazer, by the way. But call me Rumple."

I nodded. Mungo turned to look at her. "Rumple, Casey wants to go stealing with us tonight. What do ya think?" he asked quickly.

Rumple looked at me, thinking. She slowly nodded.

"Of course you can come! It's always good to have another Jellicle along." She said happily, smiling at me. I looked away.

"I don't know." I said slowly.

Mungo turned to look at me. "What is it?" he asked.

"It's just that I have no clue where I am, and you Jellicles seem to be the only ones who know how to change me back." I whispered softly.

He walked over to me, giving me a serious look. "Me and Rumple do this all the time. We never get caught. Just do what we tell you, and everything will turn out fine." He whispered.

I looked up at him. "I guess you're right." I confessed. He quickly grabbed my hand.

"So, what do you say?" he asked, slowly leaning towards me, his face full of excitement as I slowly opened my mouth to reply.

A loud crash made me look around nervously.

I turned back to Mungo, who's expression had quickly changed from excited to angry.

Not looking at me, he whispered. "Casey. Get behind me. Now."

Suddenly scared, I obeyed.

I looked around as some of the other Jellicles started to walk up behind us, their faces full of hate. Even Rumples cheerful face had transformed into a hateful glare.

"Well, hello there Jellicles." came a chilling whisper.

I quickly turned around and watched as a tall ginger tom slinked out of the shadows.

He looked around and his cold, dark eyes fell on me and Mungo. He slowly started to walk towards us.

I stood there, petrified, and Mungo stood in front of me, his arms stretched out like a barrier between me and the ginger tom. Mungo hissed at the ginger tom as he approached.

When he was right in front of us, he slowly started to walk around Mungo, trying to get a better look at me.

But every time the he moved, Mungo moved as well, shielding me from the ginger tom. After a few minutes of this, he stopped, looked at Mungo angrily and flung him out of the way.

"Mungo!" I screamed, racing over to him.

I quickly knelt down beside him, and slowly ran my hand across the edge of his face, my fingers gently brushing his headfur.

As my hand passed over his cheek, he slowly placed his hand on top of mine, holding it in place. He looked up at me sadly. I smiled down at him.

The ginger tom quickly ran over and pulled me up by the wrists, pulling me away from Mungo.

I struggled, trying to get away. The tom just held me tighter, slowly turning me around, looking me up and down.

He looked at my face, his black, emotionless eyes boring into me.

I looked at him, trembling in fear.

He stared at me for a moment, thinking.

He flung me to the ground, walking over to Mungo, who was now almost back on his feet.

He quickly picked him up. "Mungo, you should know better." He growled.

He flung Mungo to the ground again, laughing.

Some of the Jellicles helped pull me to my feet.

As soon as I could stand, I ran over to attack the ginger tom.

He dropped Mungo and quickly spun around.

He grabbed my neck, choking me. "Nice try, my dear." He growled.

I scratched at his hands, unable to breathe.

He didn't seem to notice. "I have magic powers, you know. I could reverse the spell Misto put on you." he whispered. He loosened his grip enough for me to take a breath.

"So?" I asked.

He tightened his grip. "If you want to stay here forever, then fine. Just remember, Casey: I'm more powerful than all those Jellicles combined. I can change you back." he whispered menacingly. He loosened his grip enough for me to take a quick breath.

"I don't care." I whispered with what little breath I had left.

He shrugged. "Ok. But if you change you mind, go to the edge of the junkyard alone and say my name. 'Macavity.' I'll be waiting." He whispered.

He let go of my neck.

I fell to the ground, gasping for air as he quickly ran away, followed by a small group of Jellicles.

I laid there for a moment, trying to breathe. Mungo carefully sat down beside me.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

I was silent, still breathing heavily.

He carefully picked me up, placing me in his lap. He gently rocked me back and forth.

Eventually, I caught my breath but I didn't say anything.

I sat there quietly, enjoying the way Mungo was holding me, his arms wrapped around me gently, looking down at me with his emerald green eyes.

But the moment ended too soon.

Pain washed over me as my mind registered how hurt I was. I screamed in pain, making Mungo look down at me fearfully.

All of the Jellicles raced over to me and Mungo, asking if I was ok.

Then Rumple ran over to us, looking at me fearfully. "Everlasting Cat! Are you all right?" she cried.

I slowly opened my mouth to reply, but another wave of pain made me stop and scream loudly. When the pain subsided, I looked up at Mungo.

"Mungo." I whispered softly.

He leaned close so he could hear me. "Yes?" he asked.

I smiled up at him. "I want to go tonight." I replied slowly.

He smiled down at me and nodded. I felt everything slip away as Mungo carefully picked me up off the ground, never taking his eyes off me.

Rumple quickly ran up next to him, her face worried and fearful. The two of them exchanged a quick glance.

"Let's get her to the den." Rumple whispered.

He nodded, turning back to look at me.

I smiled up at him. He smiled back.

And the last thing I remember before I fell asleep was his eyes, once again lit up happily.

**I know. You kinda knew Macavity had to come in sometime. But don't worry. I don't plan to make him a big part of this story. Do you want to see what happens while Mungo, Rumple and Casey are out stealing? If you do, tell me. I don't really have that part fully written out, so if you don't care about that part and want to skip over it, it won't hurt my feelings. Just tell me what you think. Please review or I will get very upset and get a writers block. And you know what that means. No updates till who knows when! So please Review!**


	4. I love you

**Hello again readers! I hope you are enjoying the story so far. Now who here wants to see some Misto/OC fluff? (Don't stop reading here!) For those of you that don't, you are in luck. I'm mixing it up cause, let's face it, there are WAY too many Misto/OC stories out there! I wrote one story that has like two or three chapters of Misto/OC stuff, and I don't even like Misto that much! (I mean no offence to Misto fans. I just have my eyes on a different tom.) I just wanted to let Casey have someone different. Who is this tom? Yep you guessed it. Mungo! There are just not enough Mungo/OC stories out there, and I wanted to raise awareness for my favorite tom. (Meaning: if I could, I would be Mungo's mate. No questions asked. Make of that what you will.) VERY FLUFFY! I'm just so good at writing it! Enjoy! Please review!**

I woke up, looking around slowly.

Mungo was standing by the bed, smiling at me. "We need to get going soon. Do you need me to help you up?" he asked gently.

"No thanks." I told him, smiling. I quickly stood up, getting out of bed.

I let out a low moan and fell back onto the bed. Mungo quickly pulled me up.

"Now do you need my help?" he asked.

"Ok, fine. Help me." I told him reluctantly.

He carefully wrapped his arms around me, pulling me out of the bed. I smiled at him. "Thanks."

He nodded. "You're welcome." He whispered.

He stared at me for a moment, smiling.

"Ok, let's go!" Rumple hollered, running over to us. "Casey, you need to change into cat form so we don't get caught."

I nodded. I closed my eyes, thinking of being a cat. I opened my eyes and I was a cat. "That is so cool!" I hollered, unable to hold it in.

Rumple smiled at me. "Let's go!" she screamed.

I laughed and quickly followed her out of the den, Mungo following close behind.

We ran out of the Junkyard, laughing quietly. I followed them to a small restaurant.

They looked around then crawled through an open window. They carefully helped me crawl through the window as well.

I looked around. We were standing over a kitchen, the smell of food everywhere. My mouth watered at the smell.

"I know." Rumple whispered. "But we're not going for that. We're going for the argentine joint over there." She pointed over at one of the ovens near the back of the kitchen.

A timer dinged and a chief quickly walked over, pulling out the piece of meat.

"Now!" she yelled, running off the windowsill towards the chief. She grabbed the piece of meat from his hands and started to run away.

"Come on!" Mungo hollered, pulling me out of the kitchen. Rumple caught up with us, smiling.

We stopped in front of the Junkyard, laughing. "Did you see the look on his face?" she yelled, mimicking the chief's face, her eyes wide and her mouth hanging open. I laughed.

"Yea! That was hilarious!" I screamed, tearing another piece of meat off.

As soon as we had finished the joint, Rumple threw it down an alley as we passed by.

We walked into the Junkyard, carefully not to make too much noise. We stopped at the center of the Junkyard, smiling.

"Wow. What a night! I'm beat." Rumple said. "I'm gonna go get some sleep. You guys coming?" she asked quickly.

Mungo shook his head slowly. "You go on ahead, Rumple. We'll catch up." He told her, giving her a cheeky grin. She nodded and quickly walked away.

He slowly turned to look at me. "So did you have fun tonight?" He asked.

I smiled up at him. "Are you kidding? That was the most fun I've had in years!" I replied happily.

He smiled. "I knew you would love it." he whispered. He gently grabbed my hand and started to pull me away. "Come on. I want to show you something."

"Ok." I whispered, following him.

We stopped outside a den. I walked inside and looked around quickly. It looked much like Jenny's den, but on a slightly bigger scale.

"So? It's just a den. Big deal." I said.

He smiled. "It's not just a den. It's your den that I found for you while I was hunting this morning." He told me.

I looked at him, surprised. "You found this place for me?" I asked slowly.

He nodded. I walked around the den, looking all around.

Mungo quickly sat down on the bed. I walked over to him. He patted his leg, motioning me to sit on his lap.

I laughed, and slowly sat on his lap. I sat sideways, trying not to take up too much room.

He carefully shifted my body so that my back was gently resting on his chest. He slowly wrapped his arms around me.

I smiled up at him, looking deep into his green eyes. I leaned my head back, so the back of my neck was touching his shoulder. I turned my head so my face was buried into his soft, silky fur.

I stayed like this for what seemed like forever, slowly breathing in the scent of his fur, a smell so strange yet so wonderful and impossible to describe.

I moved my head so I could see him as he looked down at me happily. He held a hand out to me. I gently placed my small golden-orange hand in his large orange, black and white one.

He carefully pulled me over so that I was no longer on top of him, but lying next to him.

He let go of my hand, smiling over at me. I smiled back.

He gently wrapped his arms around me, pulling me as close as possible, our faces inches apart. I looked deep into his emerald green eyes. He smiled gently.

"Casey. I love you." he whispered softly.

I looked down nervously. "But Mungo…"

He gently tilted my head up and kissed my forehead.

I slowly pushed him back, then carefully put my arms up between me and him, resting my arms against his chest. He looked deep into my eyes.

"What is it?" he whispered.

I closed my eyes for a moment, unable to look at him. "Mungo, you know I'm human. Misto only made me look like a Jellicle." I whispered.

I opened my eyes slowly, holding his gaze. "No spell lasts forever, Mungo. Eventually, Misto will have to change me back. You know that." I told him.

He nodded. "I know. But that doesn't mean I can't love you. That only means that I can't love the Jellicle you forever." He whispered.

I stared at him. "But Mungo. If I do change back, I may never see you again. I'll have to leave the Junkyard and go back to my old life." As I said this, I buried my face into his chest and cried softly.

He gently patted my back. "Shh." He whispered. "It's ok."

I slowly lifted my head up, staring at him sadly. "Mungo…"

Before I could do anything, he leaned over and gently kissed me, his lips barley touching mine.

He pulled back slowly, studying my face.

I stared at him, my eyes full of wonder. I opened my mouth but no words came out.

He looked away sadly, his arms loosening.

Before he could let go, I moved my arms and quickly wrapped them around his neck. I slowly pulled him forward until our foreheads were touching. He looked at me, his eyes wide.

I hesitated for a moment, then pulled him forward once more.

I kissed him gently, then pulled back quickly, embarrassed. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me, I…"

He leaned forward and kissed me again.

I looked into his eyes for a moment, surprised, then slowly wrapped one arm around his neck. He slowly wrapped one arm around my waist, pulling me forward so our bodies were touching, my fur gently brushing his.

I slowly reached for his other hand, my fingers barely brushing his. He quickly held my hand and intertwined our fingers.

I felt tears roll down my cheeks. He quickly broke the kiss, looking at me nervously.

"Are you ok?" he asked gently. I smiled at him through my tears.

"No, Mungo. I…I don't want to go back to my old life." I cried. "I want to stay here. With you."

He flashed me the same cheeky smile he had given Rumple. I smiled happily.

"Casey, why don't you want to go back to your friends?" he asked slowly. I wrapped my arms around him, crying into the crook of his neck.

"Mungo, I don't have any friends." I cried.

"At school, I'm the freak, the nerd, the loser. Everyone makes fun of me, no matter what I do. People only talk to me if they need help in school." I wailed, unable to stop.

"Everyday of my life is the same thing; I get up, I go to school and spend the next seven hours being teased, laughed at, and bullied. Then I get on the bus home, have people throw stuff at me when I get off the bus, and I have to run inside my house before the insults begin. Then when I get home, I have tons of homework and chores that I have to have done before I go to bed. Then I have to throw something together for diner, usually something small, and go up to my room and be in bed by 8:30 so I can wake up and do it all again the next day!" I looked down, not wanting to look at him.

I felt him pull me closer, embracing me gently. He tilted my head up slowly.

"How could a queen as beautiful as you not be liked?" he asked, smiling at me. I swallowed hard.

"I was weird, no one liked me. But now you're here telling me you love me…" I stared at him, tears welding up in my eyes. "You don't know how much that means to me, Mungo. I can't go back. Not when I know there's a better place." I whispered.

He smiled at me and kissed me gently once more, trying to calm me down. I felt the stress melt away slowly.

As he pulled back, he whispered. "I love you, Casey. Just remember that." I pulled him towards me slowly, kissing him gently.

"Mungo I…I love you too." I whispered softly as I pulled back, staring deep into his emerald eyes. His eyes lit up happily.

I smiled at him, lowering my arms so there was nothing between us. He smiled and kissed me again, this time with feeling.

He slowly rolled on top of me, his body pushing against mine.

I pulled back quickly. He looked down at me. "What is it?" he asked slowly. I looked up at him nervously.

"I don't know about this, Mungo." I whispered slowly. "I mean, I like you. A lot." He smiled. "But I've never done this before."

He looked hard at me, his emerald eyes boring into mine. "Do you want me to stop?" he asked.

I shook my head slowly. "I'm just nervous, is all."

He ran a hand through my head fur slowly. "Do you trust me?" he asked gently.

I nodded. "I do." I told him.

He smiled at me happily.

I looked down quickly, embarrassed. He gently tilted my head up, smiling.

"You really trust me, Casey?" he asked. I smiled.

"Of course I trust you, Mungo. I mean, after the way you protected me from Macavity, how could I not trust you?" I whispered gently. He smiled.

"Casey. That means a lot. Not many Jellicles trust me like that." He whispered. I smiled.

He kissed me passionately, his lips pushing hard against mine. I pulled back quickly, surprised.

He looked at me. "Are you sure you trust me?" he asked gently.

I looked at him. "I trust you, Mungo." I whispered slowly, smiling up at him.

He smiled. His big, furry hand rubbed the back of my neck soothingly. I calmed slightly and let him pull me in again.

I wrapped my arms around him, feeling his soft silky fur under my fingers. I tangled my hands in his headfur, pulling him closer.

We stayed like this for the longest time.

Slowly he pulled back, looking down at me happily. I smiled up at him.

"Oh, Mungo." I moaned softly. He smiled.

"Yes Casey?" he asked.

"I don't want to change back. I have everything I need right here." I hesitated for a moment before continuing. "With you."

He lifted a hand and ran it through my headfur slowly. "I feel the same way." He whispered softly.

I wanted to kiss him again, but he slowly rolled off me, yawning. "Wow. It's late. We should probably get some sleep." He said, standing up.

I sighed, then slowly stood up as well. "Ok. I guess I'll see you later." I replied sadly.

He looked at me strangely. "What do you mean?" he asked.

I looked over at him, confused. "Aren't you going back to your den?" I asked slowly.

He smiled at me. "Why would I do that when there is a lonely queen right here who obviously doesn't want me to leave?"

I smiled at him happily. "I'm glad. But I'm not tired." I said, yawning loudly.

He smiled at me. "Of course you're not tired."

I laughed. "Ok fine. I'm a little tired. Let's get some rest." I said, slowly crawling into the large bed.

He crawled in after me. He laid his body next to mine, close enough for me to feel every breath he took, no matter how small.

I laid down on my side, my back to him. He wrapped his arm loosely around my waist. I laid my arm on top of his, feeling how soft and warm his fur was.

He kissed my ear softly. "Good night Casey." He whispered.

I smiled. "Good night Mungo." I replied.

I gently snuggled into his embrace, feeling his warmth and love surround me.

I fell asleep, with Mungo next to me, breathing softly in my ear.

**(Yea, Casey's life sucks. I know it's a bit mean but some people's lives just suck.) I know it's a bit fluffy, but it gets the point across. Casey and Mungo love each other! But I did dream this and it was amazing. Best dream ever! I think this story is coming along quite well. Please review and tell me what you think!**

**If any of you are wondering where this came from, here's what happened. I was up late, finishing part of this story. I had my MP3 on shuffle and I fell asleep writing. ****(Don't laugh. My MP3 had played like 4 slow songs in a row. It was really late and I was pretty tired.) So the last song I remember hearing before I fell asleep was "As long as you're mine" from Wicked. I dreamed up this chapter while listening to it. (I swear I woke up the second the song ended.) I quickly typed up the dream and this was the result. (BTW I have never really watched Wicked, only listened to the songs, and I was thinking about Mungo when I fell asleep. I'm glad that I fell asleep. If I hadn't, it could have taken me another week or so to think this stuff up. I should fall asleep writing more often.)**


	5. Will you come with me?

I woke up, opening my eyes slowly.

I heard Mungo breathing softly in my ear, his arms still wrapped around me. I smiled and gently snuggled deeper into his warm embrace.

The movement made him smile, and I felt his warm breath on my ear as he let out a soft sigh.

He slowly opened his eyes to look at me. He kissed my ear gently.

"Good morning, Casey." He whispered. I smiled at him.

"Good morning, Mungo." I replied happily, turning to face him.

He pulled me closer, smiling happily. I smiled, blushing like mad. He kissed me gently, making me blush harder.

He pulled back and I gently ran a hand through his headfur. "Mungo?" I whispered.

He leaned forward, our foreheads touching. "Yes?" he whispered slowly.

I smiled, staring deep into his emerald eyes. I kissed him softly, feeling his hand gently touch my back.

"I love being a Jellicle." I whispered against his lips before he pulled me forward and kissed me again, his hand gently rubbing my back.

I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him closer. I slid my hand up into his headfur, brushing through it slowly. I felt his tongue on my bottom lip. I hesitated for a moment before parting my lips, letting out a soft moan as I felt his tongue explore. He pulled me closer with one arm, letting his other arm hang by his side. I quickly grabbed his hand and intertwined our fingers. He opened his eyes and looked at me, his eyes shining brightly.

He pulled back slowly, but continued to look deep into my dark brown eyes.

I smiled as he reached up and gently traced the edge of my lips, his fingers lightly brushing my face. I reached up and grabbed his hand, holding it in mine. I gently held it in place on my cheek, smiling. He looked at me and smiled. He pulled my face up and gently kissed my forehead.

"Casey. Are you hungry?" he asked.

"No." I said, but my stomach growled loudly at the thought of food.

He smiled, getting up out of bed. "I'll go get us some breakfast. You stay here." He whispered.

I stood up quickly. "Don't leave." I whispered.

He walked over to me, kissing me gently. He pulled back slowly, smiling at me.

"I'll be right back." he assured me.

I nodded and watched him leave.

Without him in the room, I felt strangely empty. I slowly sat down on the bed, unsure what else to do.

I sat there and thought for a moment about Mungo, how different he was from the other Jellicles I had met. When the other Jellicles look at me, I felt like digging a hole and hiding. But when Mungo looks at me, I can't help but smile. When the other Jellicles smile at me, I feel uncomfortable. But when Mungo smiles at me, I felt like melting. I started to hum happily, thinking of Mungo.

I danced around happily, not caring how stupid I looked. As I jumped into the air, I tripped and fell onto the bed. I sighed.

"Normally, I'd say that was horrible, But for a pretty queen like yourself, I'll bump it up to needs improvement." a strange voice called from the doorway.

I turned around slowly as a black tom with leopard spots on his chest and a wild mane walked into the den, strutting in like he owned the place. I felt a strange tingle in my stomach as I watched him.

_Think of Mungo. _I told myself.

He stopped in front of me, resting his hands on his belt. I stared at him, frowning. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

He smiled at me, making my stomach do a back flip. "Isn't it obvious?" he asked, stepping closer to me.

I frowned and backed away quickly. "Who are you?" I asked.

"My names Tugger." He said, slowly stepping towards me again. "And yours?" He asked in a flirtatious accent, smiling.

I stared at him. "Casey. It was nice meeting you Tugger, but you should leave." I told him quickly, glancing at the door.

He blocked my view, wrapping his arm around me. I glared up at him angrily, quickly sliding out of his grip. He looked at me, smiling.

"Come on. You know you want some Tugger." He whispered, reaching towards me again.

I stepped back quickly. "What are you doing?" I asked angrily.

He glared at me. "What am I doing? What kind of question is that?" he asked.

Mungo walked into the den, smiling at me. He motioned for me to go on.

I smiled and looked up at the manned tom, full of confidence. "What kind of question is that? Hm, I don't know. Why don't you tell me?" I countered, crossing my arms in front of me.

He frowned at me. "What does that even mean?" he asked, confused.

I rolled my eyes. "It means you are the most messed up creature I have ever seen in my entire life!" I told him.

He stared at me, his mouth hanging open in shock.

Mungo started laughing like crazy. "Good one, Casey!" he cried, unable to stop laughing.

Tugger glared at him angrily. "Shut up, Mungo!" he screamed.

I turned to look at Tugger, frowning. "Get out of my den. Now." I told him angrily.

Tugger glared at me. "You don't want the Tugger? Fine, it's your loss. There are plenty of other queens out there." He flicked his mane up and quickly started to make his way out of the den.

He stopped in the doorway, turning around to wink at me. I hissed at him. "Leave." I growled.

He frowned and walked out of the den.

I smiled, running over to Mungo. I ran into his arms, laughing.

He held me tightly, running his fingers through my headfur. "That was good, Casey. You wouldn't believe how many queens would love to say that to Tugger." He whispered softly. I looked up at him.

"Yea. I may be pretty, but I'm not stupid." I replied.

He laughed, smiling at me. "I brought back some breakfast. I grabbed a hot dog some kid dropped on the ground." He told me, handing me the small, brown piece of meat.

I ate it hungrily. "What about you? Did you eat something?" I asked him, now finished with my small breakfast.

He nodded. "Yea, I found a couple of dead mice lying in the street across from the hot dog."

I smiled. "Cool." I replied.

He looked over at me, smiling. "So. Want to go tell Rumple about your encounter with Tugger?" he asked, holding a hand out to me.

I nodded, placing my hand in his. "Yea. I can't wait to see the look on her face!" I said, giggling quietly.

He quickly pulled me out of the den, leading me over to Rumple, who was leaving her den when we arrived.

She looked over at us. "Mungo! What in the Heaviside were you doing last night?" she asked, her face full of worry.

He smiled at her. "Don't worry, Rumple. I decided to spend the night at Casey's new den." He told her, smiling over at me. "Speaking of Casey, you'll never guess what she just told Tugger!"

Rumple smiled at him. "What did she tell him?" she asked.

He leaned over and whispered it in her ear.

Her eyes grew wide and she looked down at me, surprised. "You really said that?" she asked. I nodded, grinning.

She laughed loudly. "Wow! That should teach Tugger not to mess with you!" She looked over at Mungo. "That's hilarious! I gotta go tell Bomba that one!" she told him, walking away laughing.

I smiled over at her. "Glad to know someone will be laughing at what I told Tugger and not at me." I whispered slowly.

Mungo turned to look at me, smiling. "Come on, Casey. You're amazing. Why would anyone laugh at you?" he asked, pulling me close as we slowly started to walk back to my den.

I smiled at him but didn't say anything.

He stopped me in front of my den, turning to look at me. "Why do you think everyone hates you?" he asked quickly. "Rumple doesn't hate you. You know I don't hate you."

I looked up at him. "Mungo, when you spend three years being teased and bullied, you kinda turn your back on the world and everyone in it." I whispered, staring deep into his emerald eyes. "But ever since I met you, I feel like someone made the junkyard just for me. Like someone brought me here and put me though all this so I could meet you. So I could see how it feels to be liked by someone."

He stared at me. "You know, you could stay here in the Junkyard." he told me.

I looked away quickly. "I don't know, Mungo. I mean, I want to stay here with you. But, I…I just don't know." I whispered slowly.

He nodded, pulling me into my den.

As soon as we were inside, I wrapped my arms around his neck, slowly pulling him forward. I kissed him gently, trying to make him understand.

I pulled back, looking into his eyes. He smiled, bringing me over to the bed.

I blushed as he sat down on the bed, motioning me to sit next to him.

I quickly sat beside him, turning to look at him. He slowly pulled me closer to him, wrapping one arm around my waist. I smiled at him and snuggled up against his soft, silky chest fur. He slowly slid his other hand up my back, gently brushing my shoulder as he ran a hand through my headfur.

I closed my eyes, breathing in his scent. "Mungo. You're amazing, much better than me." I looked into his emerald eyes. "How come no queens other than me and Rumple like you?"

He looked away quickly, still running a hand though my headfur. "Well, most queens don't like me cause they think I used to work for Macavity." He whispered slowly.

I felt a shiver go down my spine as I heard the ginger tom's name. He felt the shiver and kissed me softly. I calmed slightly as he pulled back.

"Did you used to work for him?" I asked slowly, afraid of the answer.

He looked down at me sadly. "Yea."

I looked up at him fearfully. He smiled at me, kissing me gently once more. He pulled back slowly and continued.

"But that was a long time ago; back when he wasn't as bad as he is now. Back when we were still friends, just two kittens always getting into trouble." He sighed softly at the memory.

I smiled at him, imagining him and the ginger tom running across the junkyard, laughing happily.

He frowned slightly as he continued. "But then, he started to change. It started small, mood swings here and there. But then, he went too far. He started attacking everything, people, pollicles, even other Jellicles. Then when I confronted him about it, he attacked me."

I gasped, looking up at him surprised. "What happened?" I asked.

He looked down at me. "He told me I was being a kitten, saying that he was simply showing off his power. When I tried to tell him he was wrong, he lost it and attacked me, slashing me over and over with his claws till I was a bloody mess. When he regained his senses, he felt horrible about it and helped take me to Jenny."

He stopped, crying softly. I wrapped my arms around him, letting him continue to run his hands through my headfur.

He continued slowly, his voice strained. "When I finally healed, I looked everywhere for him. He had left a note in my den, saying that I got hurt because of him and he didn't want to risk hurting me again. He told me that his magic was slowly driving him crazy, and didn't want to be around any of his friends when he finally went insane. He told me to tell Demeter he loved her and tell the tribe how sorry he was for everything me and him had done together. That was the last sane part of Macavity I ever saw."

I looked up at him sadly, wanting to cheer the poor tom up. I kissed him softly, running a hand though his headfur.

As I pulled back, he smiled at me happily.

I looked down, not wanting to look at him.

He tilted my head up, studying my face. "Casey, trust me. I'm nothing like Macavity." He whispered, slowly pulling me closer, our foreheads touching.

I smiled at him. "I trust you." I whispered.

He kissed me once more, gently at first then slowly pulled me deeper, his lips pushing hard against mine.

A small part of my mind was screaming at me to break the kiss, to push him away.

But I didn't pay it any attention. I closed my eyes and gently wrapped my arms around him, putting up no resistance, letting him control the kiss.

He pulled back slowly, looking at me surprised. "Why didn't you do anything? Most queens would kill me if I tried to do that to them." He asked, confused.

I frowned slightly as I looked deep into his emerald eyes. "I don't know. I guess I didn't try to stop you because I knew you were testing me, trying to see if I really trusted you." I smiled up at him. "I told you, Mungo. I love you and I trust your judgment." I whispered slowly.

He stared at me for a moment, stunned.

He kissed me again, only this time, he did it gently, his lips barely brushing mine. He wrapped his arms around me quickly, slowly sliding one hand up into my headfur.

I gently closed my eyes, feeling truly loved. I pulled him closer, running a hand up into his headfur. He gently pulled back, kissing my nose.

I blushed slightly, looking up at him. He looked deep into my eyes, gently running a hand though my headfur.

"Casey, tell me about you. What do you like to do?" he asked slowly.

I looked up at him. "Not really anything. I spend most my life doing what others tell me to." I told him slowly.

He smiled. "Can you sing?" he asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. "A little. But I don't really like singing in front of others." I told him.

"Can you dance?" he asked slowly.

I bit my lip, unsure what to say. He ran a hand though my headfur.

"You can tell me." He whispered.

I took a deep breath. "Mungo. To tell the truth, I can't dance. Every time I try, I end up embarrassing myself or hurting someone else." I told him slowly.

He wrapped his arms around me gently. "Do you want to dance?" he asked softly.

I looked at him. "A little." I admitted.

He smiled, slowly standing up. "Then let's dance."

I looked up at him, surprised. He gently held his hand out to me. I looked at it for a moment, unsure.

I stood up, slowly placing my hand in his. He smiled.

"Good. Now spin to me." He told me softly.

I nodded and quickly started to spin towards him. I went too far and ran into him by accident.

He grunted softly, rubbing his chest. I turned around to face him. "Are you ok? I'm so sorry!" I cried.

He smiled at me. "I'm fine. Just try again, but slower this time." He told me.

I bit my lip, closed my eyes and slowly started to spin towards him again. This time, I stopped between his arms, slowly grabbing his other hand. I looked down, stunned.

"Good job." He whispered.

I smiled. "I did it. I danced without hurting someone!" I laughed happily, quickly letting go of his hands. I turned to face him.

"Mungo, I did it!" I said, smiling. He smiled.

"I knew you could." He whispered slowly. I blushed.

"Want to try something harder?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yes." I said, smiling. "What do I have to do?"

He looked over at me, smiling.

He slowly leaned over and brushed his head against my stomach.

I jumped back quickly, surprised. I turned to look at him, my eyes full of curiosity as I slowly walked towards him.

I stopped in front of him. He gently rubbed his head against mine, smiling. "Good. Now turn away and lift your arms." He told me.

I bit my lip, unsure. He smiled at me, gently kissing my nose. "Just relax, and trust me." He whispered softly.

I smiled and nodded. I slowly turned away from him and lifted my arms into the air.

He gently ran his hands down my back, stopping at my waist. "Now jump when I say to."

I nodded, enjoying this. He gently grabbed my waist. "Jump up now." He whispered.

I jumped up, feeling him pull me up into the air. I split my legs apart, then leaned back, my head touching his back.

He slowly turned around, careful not to drop me. I let one leg hang in front of him and left the other leg pointed up in the air.

He carefully pulled me down, resting my waist on his shoulder. He held me in place with one hand. I purred softly as he ran his other hand down my leg.

He slowly pulled my leg down, wrapped one arm around my waist and the other around my leg. He gently pulled me off his shoulder, turning me around so my body was straight, my head pointed at the ground.

I slowly moved my arms back, gently brushing his hand on my waist. He carefully pulled me towards him, turning me to face him.

I started to pull my legs in, letting him tuck one arm under my legs and one around my waist. He slowly carried me over to the table, gently laying me on top of it.

I carefully leaned back onto it, lifting my arms over my head, smiling at him. As soon as my body was out of his arms, he gently ran his hands down my chest, smiling.

I slowly sat up, letting him pull me off of the table. He wrapped his arms around me carefully, smiling down at me. He slowly rolled me onto the floor, holding me in his arms. He pulled one leg over mine, slowly running his hand down my back.

I smiled at him, gently snuggling up closer to him. "So, Mungo. What's this dance called?" I asked, curious. He smiled at me.

"This is the Jellicle Mating dance." He whispered softly.

I looked at him, surprised. He smiled.

"Every year at the Jellicle Ball, two Jellicles perform the Mating dance together in front of everyone." He explained.

I looked into his emerald eyes, curious. "When is the Jellicle Ball?" I asked.

He slowly grabbed my hand and pulled me up, wrapping his arms around me.

"The Jellicle Ball happens on the night of the Jellicle moon." he told me, slowly walking outside.

We stepped out of the den, looking around slowly. Everything was bathed in moonlight and seemed to glow magically.

He looked up at the sky and let out a soft sigh. "Casey, look." He whispered gently, pointing above us.

I looked where he was pointing. The moon was almost a perfect sphere, only a small sliver of white missing from it. I looked up at it. "What does it mean?" I asked.

He pulled me closer. "It means tomorrow is the night of the Jellicle Ball." He whispered slowly.

I looked at him, surprised. "Really? How can you tell?" I asked slowly.

He smiled. "We Jellicles have an innate sense of time. We can almost feel it when the Jellicle moon is approaching." He told me gently, turning to look at me. "So, Casey. Will you go to the Jellicle Ball with me?"

I looked up at him, my eyes wide.

"What?" I asked, my voice barley above a whisper.

He smiled at me, kissing me softly, running his hand though my headfur gently. I wrapped my arms around him, closing my eyes. He pulled back slowly, smiling at me.

"Casey. Will you go to the Jellicle Ball with me?" he asked again.

I opened my eyes to look at him, sighing softly when I saw him.

He seemed to glow in the moonlight, the gentle rays bouncing off his fur. I looked deep into his emerald eyes, which shone as bright as the moon.

I gently ran a hand through his headfur, staring up at him. He smiled at me.

"Well?" he whispered.

I slowly nodded, unable to speak.

He gently wrapped an arm around me, pulling me close. I looked up at him, smiling.

"Mungo, what kind of dancing do they do at the Jellicle Ball?" I asked, curious.

"All kinds. The Jellicles come together once a year to dance, sing and celebrate under the light of the Jellicle moon. And before the sun rises Old Deuteronomy, the Jellicle leader, picks one Jellicle to go to the Heaviside Layer and be reborn." He whispered slowly, looking up at the moon.

I looked up at him, smiling. "You know I'm a terrible dancer. What if I mess up your ball?" I asked.

He smiled. "You can't mess up the ball. The only way anyone could mess it up is if no one came. Just show up, do as everyone else does, and have fun!" he told me, wrapping his arm around my waist.

I smiled. "Ok. But remember; you invited me." I told him, laughing.

"Come on. Let's get some sleep. It's really late." He whispered, smiling.

I nodded and walked back into my den.

I slowly crawled into the bed. Mungo crawled in next to me, making me smile.

I turned, facing him. He carefully wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer.

I snuggled up against his chest. He gently kissed my forehead. "Good night, Casey." He whispered, smiling.

I yawned loudly. "Good night, Mungo." I replied, slowly curling up next to him, feeling his strong arms surround me.

I fell asleep, surrounded by the gentle sound of Mungo's breathing.

**Yea I know it's still kinda fluffy. But you all know what the Mating dance looks like. It's impossible not to make it fluffy! I hope you liked it. I kinda wanted to put the Jellicle Ball into this, but I'm not sure. I have a weird twist for part of the Jellicle Ball that I wanted to try out. No hints, sorry! But please Review! The more review I get, the sooner the updates come! *hint* *hint***

**BTW For those of you who can't see the Mating dance in your heads, (Which is understandable, it is kinda hard to understand when you read it.) you have to go on YouTube and look up "Jellicle ball". Look at one of the first results that pops up and the mating dance should be near the middle. In the video version, Plato and Victoria do the mating dance. If you don't want to skip through the Jellicle ball scene, just wait until Victoria (The all white cat, for those of you who don't understand) looks around and walks over to Plato.(The brown, white and black tom) At this point, the music is super slow and not quite as upbeat. Trust me, when the mating dance starts, you'll know. If you still need help finding it, tell me and I can give you more help. But it's pretty simple. Just watch the dance, then read the story and pretend that someone dyed Plato to look like Mungo and Victoria to look like Casey. (I have given you plenty of descriptions to piece together what she looks like.) Then you should see it in your mind.**

**Please review! The button is right there! Please! Pretty please with Mungo on top! (And if that doesn't work, you are not a fan of Mungo! Shame on you! But if you aren't even a fan of Cats, why in the world are you reading this? Don't answer that. It was rhetorical. Wow is that really how you spell that word? That's so weird.) **

**The bottom line (literally) is please review!**


	6. Munkustrap

**Here is the next chapter. Enjoy! Please review!**

**BTW if any of you fans of the different characters get upset with me about something one character did in this story, please don't get all up in my face about it. I worked long and hard to get this story together and I would appreciate it if I didn't get criticism for some tiny detail in the story about a character.**

I felt Mungo next to me, breathing softly in my ear. I laid there, lying in his arms, feeling tired.

I smiled and tried to slip back to sleep.

I heard a strange noise. I frowned, then slowly started to snuggle back into Mungo's arms.

I felt him stir slightly, looking around slowly. I felt him move forward, looking around quickly.

I was still lying next to him, feeling him moving.

He gently picked up my head, placing it on his lap.

"Casey. Wake up, Casey." He whispered quickly.

I slowly opened my eyes, looked up and smiled at him. "Hey, Mungo. Good morning." I sighed.

He looked down at me nervously. I frowned.

"What?" I asked.

I slowly looked around. I shot up in bed.

We were surrounded by Jellicles, all of them staring at us angrily, like we had done something horrible. Most of them were staring at Mungo, giving him disapproving looks.

The only ones staring at me were Rumpleteazer, Misto, Pouncival, and a few other kittens. One of the smallest kittens was looking up at me curiously, unaware of what was happening.

The black and white striped tom walked in, glaring at me angrily.

I wrapped my arms around Mungo, scared of the striped tom's gaze. Mungo wrapped his arms around me as well, rubbing my back gently. "Who is that?" I asked.

He looked down at me. "That's Munkustrap." He whispered.

I looked over at Munkustrap as a black and gold queen walked over to him, trying to tell him something. He looked at her, listening.

As she finished, he looked from her, to me and Mungo. His gaze softened slightly as he walked towards us. He stopped when he was beside the bed.

"Mungo. What are you doing?" he asked carefully.

I held Mungo tighter, burying my face in his chest fur. He gently rubbed my back, looking over my shoulder to glare at the striped tom.

"What am I doing? I'm trying to comfort a queen who hates being surrounded by people she doesn't know!" he yelled.

Munkustrap glared at him. "That's not what I meant. I meant why in the Heaviside were you sleeping in the same bed with her, cuddling up to her?"

I looked up at Mungo. He stared at the striped tom. "You need to stay out of my personal business." He said slowly.

Munkustrap sighed loudly. "Mungo, this isn't about you. It's about the queen you're holding on to. You know what she is and should be nowhere near her." He growled slowly.

I let go of Mungo and turned around to hiss at Munkustrap. He backed away cautiously.

"Will you quit talking about me like I'm not here? I have feelings too, ya know!" I screamed at him angrily.

He stared at me, his face empty of any emotion. A black and white tom walked up behind him, sneering at me. "Good for you, but this is a Jellicle affair. So be quiet." He told me slowly.

I looked at them, angry. "Why should I? Correct me if I'm wrong, but you're not the leader."

Munkustrap looked up at me angrily. "Stay out of this!" the black and white tom hollered, smacking me to the floor.

My body hit the ground hard. I laid there for a moment, stunned. Mungo quickly ran up next to me, running his hand across my face gently.

"Are you ok?" he whispered.

The black and white tom looked at him apologetically. "Mungo I…"

Mungo hissed at him. "Shut up, Alonzo. Just shut up." He growled.

Munkustrap looked at him angrily. "What is with you? Will you just give it up? She…"

Mungo turned to look at him. "Will you just shut up and listen!" He yelled.

Munkustrap closed his mouth quickly, turning to look at Mungo.

Mungo stared at him sadly. "I know how you feel about this. But I don't care." He turned to look at me, unsure what to say. I nodded slowly. He took a deep breath and continued.

"I don't care because I…I love her." He finally whispered.

"Awww!" a couple of queens whispered.

Munkustrap's eyes widened. "Really, Mungo?" he asked.

Mungo nodded. "Yes. I do. I love her so much that I didn't want to leave her side. So I stayed here and slept with her last night." He continued slowly.

I looked up at them, smiling at Mungo. He leaned over and kissed my forehead gently.

He turned to look at Munkustrap, who was staring at him. Mungo smiled.

"Tonight is the Jellicle Ball, right?" he asked. Munkustrap nodded.

Mungo turned to look at me. "Casey. Do you want to go to the Jellicle Ball with me tonight?" he asked quickly.

I smiled and nodded. "Ok." I told him.

He smiled, holding out his hand. I grabbed his hand. He pulled me up quickly, wrapping his arm around me.

He pulled me close to him, not caring that all of the Jellicles were watching his every move.

He smiled at me for a moment, holding me in his emerald gaze. He kissed me gently. I opened my eyes for a moment, surprised. I quickly slid a hand up into his headfur. He slowly pulled back, smiling at me.

"Casey I…"

I kissed him gently before he could continue. I tangled my hands in his headfur, pulling him closer. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled the lower half of me towards him as well, my fur gently brushing his.

I slowly pulled back, smiling up at him. He ran a hand through my headfur gently, smiling.

Munkustrap cleared his throat loudly, bringing us back to reality.

"If you two are finished, then we can leave." He said slowly.

We looked at him, surprised. "What? I thought you said we couldn't be together." Mungo asked him, confused.

Munkustrap sighed. "Well it's obvious you two love each other and...it would be wrong to separate you." he finally whispered.

We looked at him happily. "Does that mean I can stay for the Ball tonight?" I asked.

Munkustrap smiled at me. "Of course you can. Mungo did invite you, after all." He replied happily.

He walked over and put an arm around the black and gold queen he had spoken to earlier. "Come on, Demeter. We need to talk." He whispered to her, leading her out of the den.

Slowly, all of the Jellicles left until only Rumple, Misto, and the small kitten were still in the den with me and Mungo.

Rumple ran over to me, hugging me. "You get to stay for the Ball!" she yelled happily.

I laughed. "Come on, Rumple. Let go! You're squeezing me too hard!" I told her.

She let go quickly, embarrassed. "Sorry." She whispered. I nodded.

The small kitten walked over to me, looking up at me curiously. "Who are you?" she asked slowly. I smiled at her.

"I'm Casey. What's your name?" I asked. She smiled at me.

"I'm Jemima. Are you and Mungo mates?" she asked, her wide eyes boring into me.

I bit my lip. "To tell the truth, I'm not really sure. That was the first time me and him have kissed in front of any of the other Jellicles." I whispered.

She looked up at me. "Jenny said the other day that Mungo didn't have a mate yet. She also said you two looked cute together." She whispered slowly.

I smiled at her. "Ok Jemima. I think you should go play with your friends." I told her.

She nodded. "Ok. Bye Casey!" she said as she ran out of the den, followed by Rumple. I smiled as I watched her.

As soon as she left, I turned around to look at Mungo.

I stared at him for a moment then quickly started to run over to him. I ran into his arms, hugging him tightly. "Mungo, I love you. You told everyone how you felt about me." I whispered.

He smiled. "If I hadn't, Munkustrap probably would have kicked you out of the junkyard." he whispered slowly. I blushed.

I let go of him, smiling.

"Are you two done yet?" Misto called from the corner.

I jumped, falling on top of Mungo.

I looked down at him, smiling nervously. He smiled back.

"Nope." He whispered, rolling me over so he was now on top of me. I smiled at him.

He kissed me softly. I felt his tongue brush my bottom lip and gently parted my lips, letting out a soft moan as I let his tongue in. He ran his hand down my arm slowly. I quickly grabbed his hand and intertwined our fingers. He pulled back, smiling. I reached up and slowly brushed through his headfur.

Misto groaned loudly from the corner, making me laugh.

Mungo slowly rolled off and helped me up. I stood up quickly, smiling at him. He gently wrapped his arm around me, smiling. We quickly walked over to Misto.

"What is it?" I asked, trying not to laugh.

He stared at us. "Forget it. I'll tell you after the Ball tonight." He said slowly. "Bye."

We nodded as he walked out of the den.

Mungo turned to look at me. "So what do you want to do until tonight?" he asked. I gave him a serious look.

"Mungo, are we mates?" I asked him. He stared at me.

"We can be, if you want." He whispered. I smiled.

"Do we have to do the mating dance?" I asked. He shook his head.

"No." he told me. "Do you want to?"

I blushed. "Kinda." I confessed.

He smiled. "Then we can do the mating dance at the ball tonight." He whispered softly.

I pulled his head forward, our faces inches apart. "What we did last night…was that really the mating dance?" I asked slowly.

He nodded.

I stared at him. "I feel sorry for any queen who hasn't done the mating dance with you." I whispered slowly.

He kissed my nose, smiling. "Come on. I need to teach you a couple other dances before the Ball tonight." He whispered.

I smiled and followed him to the center of the room.

He made me do each dance 3 times. The first time he showed me how to do the dance while I was dancing. The second time he would do the dance by himself then carefully help me dance. The third time he would do the dance by himself then told me to do the dance by myself without his help.

I learned three new dances before we had to stop. By the time we stopped, both of us were breathing hard.

I smiled at him as he sat down. "I'm so glad you taught me those dances, Mungo." I whispered softly.

He smiled back. "Well, you can't have much fun at the Jellicle Ball just sitting and watching everyone else dance." He whispered, reaching over to hold my hand. "Now, let's see if you can sing."

I looked down, frowning. "I don't know." I whispered.

He tilted my head up slowly. "Come on. Even if your voice isn't amazing, it won't matter. Most of the songs at the dance are sung by everyone, so no one will be able to hear your voice as easily." He whispered.

I nodded, straightening up. "Ok, tell me what to do." I whispered slowly.

"First we need to figure out what range your voice is, so we know who to take you to for lessons. Just sing from the basic scale." He told me, smiling. "Ok go."

I slowly opened my mouth. "Do, Ray, Me, Fa, So, La, Ti, Do." I sang softly.

He nodded. "Not bad. Not as good as Jemima, but still. Not bad." He whispered. "I'm gonna say soprano. Let's ask Jenny, she's better at this stuff."

I nodded and followed him to Jenny's den.

**Now I know what you're thinking. Why does this chapter stop like this? Well originally, this chapter was going to be MUCH MUCH longer. But, I decided to split it up into different chapters so it wouldn't be so long. Because lets face it, who wants to spend an hour reading one chapter of a story? I know I don't! So I split it up for you! Don't get mad at me about it! **

**Please review! It really makes me feel good to know that this story has attracted so much attention. Thanks to all my loyal readers and reviewers! I love all of you! (But not as much as I love Mungojerrie!)**

**I've set up a system where every day of the year has a quote from Cats. Here's the quote for September 26. **_When you fall on your head, do you land on your feet?_


	7. The Other Jellicles

**This was just perfect to put into a separate chapter. Plus I doubt you want to read one chapter for like an hour. So I split it up some more. I know its short but the rest of it will be in a separate chapter. Enjoy and Please Review!**

We walked in quickly, surprised to see it full of kittens.

Jenny was helping an orange and brown striped tom pull a white, yellow, black and brown kitten off the bed, which she was clinging onto for dear life.

"Etcetera, come on now! Tonight is the Jellicle Ball and you need to take a bath!" Jenny yelled, finally prying the kittens fingers off the bed.

Etcetera pulled away quickly, running behind me.

"No! Why do I have to take a bath? You didn't do this to Jemima or Victoria!" she screamed.

Jenny ran over to her, trying to grab her. Etcetera ran away before she could. "Etcetera! I didn't have to chase Jemima or Victoria around the den because they took their baths like civilized kittens!" Jenny hollered angrily.

The orange and brown striped tom chucked. "Remember when that was you, Mungo? Making poor Jenny race around trying to catch you?" he whispered.

Mungo smiled at him. "Those were the days." He whispered.

The old tom turned to look at me, just now noticing my presence. "And who is this queen? I don't think I've seen you around." He asked me gently. I smiled.

"I'm Casey." I replied.

"Well, Casey. My name is Skimbleshanks, but call me Skimble." He told me.

I nodded. "Nice to meet you, Skimble."

He smiled. "Finally, a well mannered queen! That's what we need more of around here! We need to have more queens like you and less like Etcetera." he told me, smiling as Jenny finally caught Etcetera, throwing her into the large metal bin full of water. She quickly started to scrub the kitten clean.

"No! No! Jenny! You're getting soap in my mouth!" Etcetera screamed, coughing as more water went into her mouth.

Jenny scrubbed the kitten's fur harder. "Etcetera, would you quit screaming? You know that only lets more soap in!" she yelled over the kitten's screams.

Finally, she pulled the soaked kitten out of the bin, smiling. "There. Now don't you feel better?" she asked.

Etcetera glared at her angrily, her fur dripping. She quickly shook herself dry and ran over to Jemima, laughing.

Jenny sighed. "Well that's done." She whispered, slowly falling onto the bed. "I swear Etcetera is just gonna run me into the ground someday!" she said, breathing hard. I giggled slightly.

Skimble walked up to her, gently patting her back. "You used to say that about Mungo and Rumple. But here you are, not yet run into the ground." He told her, smiling. "Just be glad there aren't two Etcetera's around here."

She nodded. "You're right. One is bad enough." She whispered, smiling.

Mungo walked over to her. "Jenny, we need to figure out Casey's singing. Can you help?" he asked her quickly.

She nodded. "Casey, come here." She told me.

I walked over to her. She smiled at me. "Ok, now sing the basic scale for me."

I nodded and sang it slowly. She listened carefully.

"Very good, dear." She whispered as soon as I finished. "Maybe Soprano. But just to be safe, Jemima could you come here?" she asked the small kitten.

Jemima nodded and quickly walked over to her, smiling at me. "Hi Casey." She whispered.

Jenny pointed at her. "Ok, Jemima, basic scale." She told her gently. Jemima nodded and started to sing.

I stared her, surprised. _Was that heavenly sound really coming from Jemima?_ I thought, unable to believe it. Jemima closed her mouth and stopped singing.

"Wow." I whispered.

Jenny smiled at me. "Yes, you're definitely a Soprano. Not quite as good as Jemima, but if you have to sing at the Ball, just do what she does." She whispered. "Normally I would do more, but Etcetera really wore me out. You two better get going."

Mungo nodded and quickly walked me out of the den. "Well?" he whispered.

I sighed. "Ok, fine. I can sing and I can dance. Happy?" I asked.

He smiled at me and gently kissed my nose. "Never happier." He whispered. I smiled.

"What now?" I asked slowly.

He quickly pulled me to the center of the Junkyard. "I think you should introduce yourself to everyone." He whispered slowly.

I looked up at him. "At the same time?" I whispered.

He shook his head. "No. Just walk up to a couple of different Jellicles and tell them your name. They'll probably tell you their name as well." He whispered, gently pushing me towards a brown, white and black tom.

I turned to look at him, unsure. He smiled at me, nodding. "Go ahead. He won't hurt you." he whispered.

I reached over and tapped the tom's arm gently. He slowly turned to look at me.

"Hello there. Haven't seen you around before. What's your name?" he asked, smiling at me strangely.

"My name is Casey." I whispered slowly.

"Plato. Nice to meet ya." He whispered. I smiled and started to walk away. He grabbed my arm, pulling me back.

"Where are you going?" he asked quickly.

I turned to look at him. "If you must know, I have somewhere to be. So let go of my arm now." I told him calmly.

A brown and white tom walked in front of me. "Yea, Plato. Let the queen go." He told Plato.

Plato glared at him. "Stay out of this, Tumble." He whispered.

"What is going on here?" a familiar voice asked.

I turned to watch as Tugger walked up, smiling at the two toms. "You two are fighting over her?" he asked. They nodded slowly.

I glared at them angrily. "I'm right here; I can hear everything you're saying." I told them loudly.

Tugger looked down at me and smiled. "Of course you can, honey." He slowly started to walk towards me.

I tried hard to pull away from Plato, but he held my arm tightly, not letting me move.

I glanced behind me at Mungo, who was watching the scene angrily. I gave him a pleading look, pointing at Plato.

He nodded and quickly ran in front of me, stopping Tugger. He looked down at Mungo angrily.

"What are you doing? Get your own queen!" He yelled.

Mungo glared at him. "Tugger, if you had been paying attention, you would know that Casey is my queen." He growled. He looked at me, smiling.

"That doesn't mean she doesn't want some Tugger." Tugger said slowly.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Will you please tell Plato to quit squeezing my arm so hard? It's starting to hurt." I whispered, looking at Mungo.

Mungo glared at Plato, ripping his hand off my arm.

I rubbed my arm gently, looking at Mungo happily. "Thanks." I whispered slowly. He nodded, turning to look at Tugger.

"Tugger, you need to get this through your thick skull; Casey is my queen, and if catch you trying anything with her again, I will personally throw you off the highest mound of trash in the entire junkyard!" he told him angrily.

Tugger looked at him, surprised. "That's a bit much, even for you." he whispered.

Mungo wrapped an arm around me. "It's called commitment, Tugger. You should try it sometime." He whispered slowly, smiling.

Tugger flicked his mane up and slowly started to walk away, followed by Plato.

The brown and white tom hung back, staring at us. "My name is Tumblebrutus, by the way. But you can call me Tumble." He told me, smiling. I smiled back.

Mungo glared at him. "Why did you try to stop them, Tumble?" he asked slowly.

Tumble turned to look at him. "Personally, I don't like watching Plato mess with queens like that. But once Tugger walks in, there's nothing you can do there. He does whatever he wants and most queens let him." He turned to look at me. "It's cool that you stood up to him. The only other queen I've seen do that is Demeter." He whispered slowly.

"I just don't see what his problem is." I told him, frowning.

He sighed. "He's Tugger. He thinks he's Everlasting Cat's gift to all queens." He whispered slowly.

Mungo nodded. "Thanks for helping, Tumble. I know you have couldn't have stopped Tugger if you tried. I want you to tell Munkustrap about Tugger quickly. I want him to know so he can have a talk with Tugger or something." He looked down at me sadly. "I don't want to take any chances."

I ran a hand through his headfur slowly, smiling at him. "Mungo, don't be so hard on yourself. If you hadn't come in, Tugger could be doing who knows what to me right now. You saved me." I whispered, kissing him gently for a moment, trying to comfort him. He smiled and pulled me towards him, his hands gently running down my back.

I pulled back and looked up at him. "Mungo?" I whispered.

He turned to look at me. "Yes?" He asked.

"You told Tugger I was your queen." I whispered slowly, smiling.

He nodded. "Yes, Tugger doesn't pay attention to anything around him unless it's a cute queen." He laughed.

I smiled. "You never told me that." I whispered.

He looked at me. "Well, now you know. You're my queen and don't forget it." he whispered, smiling at me.

I quickly grabbed his hand. "Come on. I want to meet more Jellicles, but this time you're coming with me. I'm not going through another thing like that."

He smiled. "Don't worry. Most of the other Jellicles are queens, so you don't have to worry." He told me, kissing my nose gently.

I blushed. "I know. But I still want you to come with me. I don't want to leave your side." I whispered slowly.

He pulled me close. "Ok. But you can't be right next to me during the entire Jellicle ball. I'm sure you can find some queens around here to hang out with for a while. Don't worry. None of them are like Tugger. Except for Bomba, but she won't do anything crazy." He told me gently.

I smiled at him happily. "Ok, fine. What's the worse that could happen?" I whispered slowly.

He smiled at me. "Come on." He whispered, pulling me over to a small group of kittens, who were laughing among themselves.

As we walked towards them, Jemima looked up and smiled at me. "Casey!" she yelled, running up to me.

All of the other kittens followed, looking up at me curiously.

I smiled at them. "My name is Casey, like Jemima said. Who are all of you?" I asked them slowly.

They all started to scream their names at once. "Please tell me one at a time." I screamed over them.

Mungo smiled. They quickly became silent. I smiled. "Ok, when I point at you, tell me your name." I told them.

I quickly pointed at a white, brown, yellow and black kitten. She smiled. "I'm Etcetera!" she screamed happily.

I smiled. "Great. Can the rest of you not scream?" I told them gently. They nodded slowly.

I pointed at a black, white and red kitten about the same size as Etcetera. "My name is Electra." She told me quickly, smiling at me nervously.

I nodded, pointing at the all white kitten. She smiled up at me. "Victoria." She told me.

I nodded. "Nice to meet all of you. Bye." I told them, slowly walking away.

"Bye, Casey." They yelled in unison, laughing.

Mungo quickly wrapped his arm around me again. "See? That wasn't so bad." He whispered.

I stared at him. "Yea. Etcetera is a bit loud but other than that, they're pretty nice." I told him slowly, smiling.

He quickly pulled me over to a small group of queens, who were laughing happily.

As we walked up, Rumple turned to look at us. "Hey look who it is! Casey!" she said loudly, smiling.

All of the queens turned to look at me. I walked up to them, smiling. "My name is Casey. Who are you all?" I asked slowly.

The scarlet queen smiled at me. "I'm Bombalurina, but you can call me Bomba." She told me slowly.

The dark brown queen looked at me, her face empty of any emotion. "Cassandra." She told me.

The black and gold queen smiled at me. "Demeter." She told me, smiling.

I smiled at them. "Cool. Now I know everyone's name." I said, slowly turning to look at smiled at me.

"Now are you ready for the Ball tonight?" he asked me gently.

I nodded. "I think I am." I told him, smiling.

He looked around quickly. "Good. Now let's go back to the den." He whispered slowly.

I nodded, letting him pull me away from the queens. I waved at them as we walked away.

He didn't stop until we were inside my den. He stood there, breathing heavily. I laughed.

"What was that about?" I asked him.

He frowned at me. "Tugger. You've seen what he's like. He's mated almost every queen in the Junkyard at one time or another, yet they still follow him like lost puppies." He told me angrily.

I smiled and gently ran a hand through his head fur. "I already told Tugger how I felt about his behavior. You were there when it happened." I whispered.

He calmed slightly, wrapping his arms around me. "I'm sorry. I just don't want anything to happen to you." He whispered slowly.

I smiled. "I know." I told him gently.

He smiled. "Come on. Let's get some sleep." He whispered.

I looked at him. "But we just woke up. Why are we going to go back to sleep?" I asked him.

He smiled. "The Ball lasts all night, and I don't think you want to be tired halfway through the Ball." He told me quickly, crawling onto the bed.

I smiled. "Let's get some sleep then." I whispered, walking over to the bed.

I crawled onto the bed, lying down next to Mungo. He smiled slowly. I snuggled up against his chest, smiling. He gently wrapped his arms around me.

I fell asleep, feeling Mungo's arms around me.

**I'm sorry this chapter was kinda long. I'm trying to get as much into each chapter as possible. I'm trying to get about a days worth of events in each chapter. This was the last chapter of the really long part I wanted to split up. Yay!**

**BTW I know some of you may ****think of Tumble as an immature kitten, but in this story he is much more mature than that. (I'm not a huge Tumble fan, in case you're wondering. I just don't like to think of him as an immature kitten.)**

**Remember; Casey and Mungo want you to join the reviewing army! (Well, so do I. But I don't count.)**

**Bottom line: Please Review! (Hey it is the bottom line. Hehe.)**


	8. Jellicle Songs for Jellicle Cats

**Here is the beginning of the Jellicle Ball. I'm not quite as descriptive in this chapter as I am normally, but I just don't know how to describe this. You all know how hard it is to describe. Please review and Enjoy!**

Mungo gently nudged me awake. "Casey, it's time for the ball." He whispered slowly, jolting me awake.

I smiled at him, quickly getting out of bed. "Let's go." He whispered, slowly pulling me to the center of the Junkyard.

I looked around quickly, stunned. The moon was a perfect sphere, hanging high over the Junkyard, bathing everything in an unearthing glow.

I watched at Demeter slowly walked out into the center of the junkyard, looking around slowly.

s a car went by, she hissed loudly, quickly running back over to hide in the pipe until the car passed.

Munkustrap crawled onto the roof of the TSE car, looking around quickly. Cassandra crawled out as well.

Skimble walked out, sniffing the air angrily. Pounce quickly jumped up onto his chair.

Cori and Tanto crawled out slowly, moving in sync with each other. Electra and Tugger jumped out from their hiding places.

Demeter crawled out as well, looking around quickly.

Munkustrap slowly crawled off the TSE car and onto the ground. He slowly stood up, looking around. "Are you blind when you're born?" he sang slowly.

"Can you see in the dark?" Demeter sang.

"Can you look at a king?" Skimble sang loudly.

"Would you sit on his throne?" Asparagus sang. Tugger straightened up quickly.

"Can you say of your bite, that it's worse than your bark?" He sang softly.

"Are you cock of the walk?" Alonzo sang loudly, slowly walking forward.

"When you're walking alone?" I sang slowly, looking at all of the Jellicles as they started to sing.

"Because Jellicles can and Jellicles do, Jellicles do and Jellicles would, Jellicles would and Jellicles can, Jellicles can and Jellicles do." They sang, standing up slowly to dance in unison. They slowly sat down at they finished.

"When you fall on your head, do you land on your feet?" Jelly sang loudly, jumping up.

Cori and Tanto stood up slowly, moving in sync with each other as Cori sang. "Are you tense when you sense there's a storm in the air?" He sang slowly, nodding at his sister as he went down.

"Can you find your way blind, when you're lost in the street?" Jemima sang softly, slowly walking forward.

"Do you know how to go to the Heaviside layer?" a powerful, old voice sang out. All of the Jellicles stood up again, dancing together.

"Because Jellicles can and Jellicles do, Jellicles do and Jellicles can, Jellicles can and Jellicles do, Jellicles do and Jellicles can, Jellicles can and Jellicles do" they sang, sitting down as they finished.

"Can you ride on a broomstick to places far distant?" Tanto sang, stretching out her hands.

"Familiar with candles" Jenny and Victoria sang.

"With book and with bell?" Electra sang.

"Were you Whittington's friend?" Bomba sang.

"The piped piper's assistant?" Misto sang, leaping into the air.

"Have you been an alumnus of heaven and hell?" Tumble sang, pulling off an amazing summersault out of the pipe.

Mungo ran forward. "Are you mean like a minx?" he sang, smiling at me. Rumple ran up behind him.

"Are you lean like a lynx?" she sang.

"Are you keen to be seen when you're smelling a rat?" Etcetera sang, giving me an exited smile.

"Were you there when the pharaohs commissioned the sphinx?" Cassandra sang, not even bothering to look at me.

"If you were and you are, you're a Jellicle cat!" They sang, quickly standing up. I watched them for a moment, trying to figure out what to do next. I caught on quickly and joined in.

"Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats! Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats! Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats! Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats! Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats!" they sang, slowly walking into four lines.

"We can fly through the air like a flying trapeze" they sang, jumping up.

"We can turn double somersaults bounce on a tire" I did what they were doing, trying hard to get it right.

"We can run up a wall we can swing through the trees, We can balance on bars we can walk on a wire" they slowly stepped forward, then moved back.

"Jellicles can and Jellicles do, Jellicles can and Jellicles do, Jellicles can and Jellicles do, Jellicles can and Jellicles do" I followed Mungo and Rumple as best I could, trying hard not to trip or mess up.

"Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats, Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats, Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats, Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats" as I sang, I quickly followed Mungo up onto the mound of tires.

"Can you sing at the same time in more than one key? Duets by Rossini" the queens sang.

"and waltzes by Strauss?" the toms took over.

"And can you as cats do begin with a C?" Jenny made me jump slightly when she suddenly hit a high C note. Mungo smiled at me.

"That always triumphantly brings down the house!" we sang, slowly moving our arms up towards the sky.

"Jellicle cats are queens of the night, singing at astronomical heights, handling pieces from the messiah. Hallelujah, angelical choir!" Suddenly, a boot fell, silencing us. I looked around slowly at Mungo, who was trying hard not to laugh. We started up again.

"Jellicle cats are queens of the night, singing at astronomical heights, handling pieces from the messiah. Hallelujah, angelical choir!" we sang again. We carefully held our hand in front of us.

"The mystical divinity of unashamed felinity! Round the cathedral rang Vivan! Life to the everlasting cat! Feline, fearless, faithful, and true to others who do." We sang slowly.

"What?" we sang, slowly leaning forward.

"Jellicles do and Jellicles can, Jellicles can and Jellicles do, Jellicle cats sing Jellicle chants, Jellicles old and Jellicles new, Jellicle song and Jellicle dance" we sang, dancing happily in the moonlight.

"Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats! Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats! Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats! Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats! Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats!" we quickly ran into our groups.

"Practical cats, dramatical cats. Piratical cats, fanatical cats. Oratorical cats, delphioracle cats. Skeptical cats, dispectical cats." We sang quickly, smiling at one another.

"Romantical cats, pedantical cats. Critical cats, parasitical cats. Allegorical cats, metaphorical cats. Statistical cats, and mystical cats, political cats. Hypocritical cats, clerical cats, hysterical cats. Cynical cats, rabbinical cats." We danced and sang happily.

"Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats! Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats! Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats! Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats! Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats!" We stopped.

Breathing hard, I waited for them to move again. They stayed still, hissing at a shadow.

Asparagus walked across the clearing, stopping in front of us. "There's a man over there with a look of surprise. As much as to say 'well now how about that!'" He sang.

Munkustrap ran up beside him.

"Do I actually see with my own very eyes? A man who's not heard of a Jellicle cat?" He sang, frowning at the approaching figure.

I turned to look at Mungo, who was also hissing at the figure. I turned to look at the figure just as he walked out of the shadows.

I gasped as the figure stepped into the light. I looked around at the Jellicles, who were looking at the human angrily.

I turned to look at the human again. I couldn't believe it. I knew this human. He had talked to me before I changed into a Jellicle.

I gasped as I watched Daniel step into the clearing, staring at the Jellicles.

**Yes. That's all for now. I want some good reviews on this. I know I wasn't quite as descriptive during this chapter as I am normally. But I didn't know how to describe this. It'll get better, I promise. (Or at least the next chapter will be. I can't promise a lot for the rest of it.)**


	9. The Human

**Ok, before we go any farther I have to apologize for not updating sooner. I also want to thank all of you for not bothering me about it. Ok, now that that's out of the way, Enjoy! Please Review!**

I stared at Daniel for a moment, unable to believe it.

I took a half step towards him. Mungo gently placed his hand on my shoulder, stopping me.

I looked up at him. He shook his head. I looked down sadly and slowly nodded.

He smiled and took his hand off my shoulder. I looked up at Daniel.

His eyes wandered around, trying to look at each Jellicle.

Our eyes met.

He stared at me, his mouth hanging open. "Casey?" He whispered, slowly walking towards me.

I smiled nervously. "Yes?" I asked.

He stopped in front of me, smiling. "It is you! What happened to you?" He asked loudly. I sighed.

"Look, Daniel, I'd love to explain it to you, but you have to go." I told him quickly. He stared at me.

"You have to come with me." He told me slowly. I frowned at him.

"I can't. I…" He grabbed my arm and started to pull me away from the Jellicles before I could continue. I looked behind me quickly.

"Mungo!" I screamed. Mungo ran in front of Daniel, pulling me out of his grip. I buried my face in his chest fur, breathing hard. He wrapped his arms around me, rubbing my back gently.

As Daniel reached towards me, Mungo hissed at him angrily. Daniel backed away quickly.

I looked up at Mungo. "It's ok, Mungo. He doesn't understand." I told him gently, smiling at him. He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Ok, Casey. I'll forgive him for you." He told me. I nodded, slowly turning to look at Daniel.

"Daniel. I need you to go and tell everyone to stop looking for me. Tell them I'm dead or something." I whispered softly. He glared at me.

"You know how worried everyone is? They have posters up everywhere. And…" I hissed at him before he could continue.

"I don't care. I'm not going back. I'm perfectly happy here. If you really care, then don't tell them anything." I told him angrily. He frowned at me.

"No. I'm sorry, Casey. But I can't do that." He whispered.

The Jellicles slowly gathered around, forming a tight knit circle around us. I looked at him.

"I'll give you a choice: Either leave now and tell everyone to stop looking for me, or don't leave and stay here until you decide to tell everyone to stop looking." I told him gently. He frowned at me.

"I can't just tell everyone to give up on you." he whispered softly.

I stared at him sadly for a moment. I looked up at Mungo slowly. "Do it." I whispered.

He nodded, motioning for the Jellicles to attack. I turned away and buried my face into Mungo's chest fur, not wanting to watch. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer.

As I looked up, I watched two Jellicles pull Daniel to his feet. I looked at him sadly.

His hands were tied up and his mouth was covered with a small, dirty rag. He glared at me, his blue-grey eyes boring into my brown ones. I looked away quickly.

Alonzo pushed him across the clearing, pushing him onto a small pile of trash. He sat down slowly. From where he was sitting, he could see the entire clearing.

Alonzo pointed at Exotica, telling her to guard him. She nodded and quickly sat down beside him. I looked up at Mungo sadly.

"Is this really necessary?" I asked slowly. He looked down at me.

"We don't need humans to know about the Jellicles." He told me gently. "Don't worry. If he doesn't agree by the time the ball ends, Misto can fix his memory so he thinks you're dead."

I smiled slowly. "Ok. But I don't want him to get hurt or anything." I whispered.

He smiled, gently kissing my nose. "No one will hurt him. I promise." He whispered. I smiled.

"Come on, Casey. I think Munkustrap's about to start another song." He whispered, slowly pulling me away.

I looked behind me, giving Daniel an apologetic smile. I turned around and followed Mungo as we walked back over to Jellicles.

We sat down quietly. Munkustrap looked around at all of us. Misto walked up beside him, smiling.

I have a Gumbie cat in mind. Her name is Jennyanydots." Munkustrap sang slowly.

Misto looked at him, surprised. I pointed at Misto, smiling. Mungo laughed and smiled at me.

Misto scratched his ear and quickly sat down next to some of the kittens, who pushed him playfully.

"Her coat is of the tabby kind." Munkustrap continued. "With tiger stripes and leopard spots."

I shook my hips, smiling. Mungo looked at me, laughing.

"All day she sits beneath the stair. Or on the steps." He motioned for Misto to go over to the TSE car. "Or on the mat." Munkustrap continued.

I stretched out on the ground, looking up at Mungo. He smiled. I quickly got up.

"She sits, and sits, and sits, and sits." Munkustrap sang as he slowly walked over to the TSE car. He stopped and turned to look at us.

"And that's what makes a Gumbie cat." He sang as Misto opened the trunk of the car, revealing Jenny. "That's what makes a Gumbie cat!" Munkustrap sang as he turned to smile at Jenny.

He pointed at Bomba, Demeter and Jelly. "But…when the day's hustle and bustle is done, then the Gumbie cats work is but hardly begun." They sang, smiling.

They quickly pointed at Jenny as she walked over to the center of the clearing. "Oh when all the family's in bed and asleep, she tucks up her skirts to the basement to creep." They sang.

"She is deeply concerned with the ways of the mice." They quickly pointed at her again as they finished.

"Their behaviors not good and their manners not nice!" Jenny sang.

"So when she has got them lined up on the matting, she teaches them" the three queens sang.

"Music, crocheting and tatting." Jenny took over, smiling. She pointed at the kittens, who had on cute little mice masks. They quickly pretended to sew something. Munkustrap smiled.

"I have a Gumbie cat in mind." He sang, making Jenny look up at him.

"Her name is Jennyanydots" He continued, making her smile.

"The curtain cord she likes to wind, and tie it into sailor knots." He sang. The kittens quickly took off their masks and walked out of Jenny's way.

"She sits upon the windowsill, or anything that's smooth and flat. She sits, and sits, and sits, and sits, and that's what makes a Gumbie cat. That's what makes a Gumbie cat!" Munkustrap sang loudly, making Jenny smile.

Bomba, Demeter and Jelly quickly stood up. "But…when the day's hustle and bustle is done, Then the Gumbie cat's work is but hardly begun." They sang quickly. "She thinks that the cockroaches"

"Just need employment!" Jenny hollered, exasperated.

"To prevent them from" the three queens continued.

"utter and wanton destroyment!" Jenny yelled loudly.

"So she's formed from that lot of disorderly louts. A troop of well disciplined, helpful boy scouts!" the three queens sang, smiling.

"With a purpose in life and a good deed to do!" Jenny sang, smiling.

"And she's even created a beetle's tattoo!" the three queens sang as Jenny ran up to the center of the clearing and started to dance. She danced long and hard.

As she reached the end of her dance scene, all of the Jellicles stood up.

"For she's a jolly good fellow!" We hollered, smiling at Jenny.

"Thank you my dears!" She yelled, smiling.

**Yea. I'm really sorry about not updating sooner, but my math grade was kinda low so my mom took my laptop until I got my grade up to a C. But I'm updating now and that's what counts! Now I have to get the next few chapters written up before my mom decides to take my laptop again. It's going to be a LONG weekend. Wish me luck!**


	10. Pelvis Elvis Impersonator

**Ok time to continue with the story. Finally! Ok, now before we go any farther, I want to give a big thank you to ****Shawnee Michelle****, a fellow cats writer/fan and one of the reasons you are looking at this chapter right now. Over the course of 2 emails, she helped me write about half of this chapter. Couldn't have done it without you, girl!:) BTW the Italic words are Casey's thoughts.**

**Ok now let's get back to this story! Please Enjoy! I worked super hard for almost a month on it. Please Please please Review and tell me what you think! Thank you! All of you loyal and devoted readers!**

I watched as Jenny walked around and talked to a couple of Jellicles.

I jumped slightly as the music changed from soft to loud. Mungo ran over to me, wrapping his arms around me quickly.

_What's with the sudden change in music? _I thought, confused. I looked up at Mungo, who looked just as confused as me.

Just then, I heard a loud rip. "Meow." a familiar voice said.

I looked up as Tugger stepped down onto the ground. "Meow." He said again.

I looked over at Mungo nervously. He smiled and motioned at the car behind me. I nodded and quickly sat down on the roof of the TSE car. He quickly sat down beside me, wrapping his arm around me protectively. I smiled and watched as Tugger started to dance around, making all the queens go crazy.

"The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious cat!" all the Jellicles sang in unison.

"If you offer me pheasant, I'd rather have grouse" Tugger sang, shaking his hips.

"If you put me in a house, I would much prefer a flat, If you put me in a flat then I'd rather have a house." He continued, Jemima following his every move. He flashed her a smile and knelt to the ground.

"If you set me on a mouse then I only want a rat." He stood up quickly, smiling devilishly. "If you set me on a rat then I'd rather chase a mouse."

Tumble threw out a soccer ball and Tugger kicked it onto the TSE car, inches away from where me and Mungo sat. I frowned as he continued to swing his hips around in the kittens' faces, nearly making poor Etcetera faint with excitement.

"The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious cat!" they sang.

"And there isn't any call for me to shout it!" He sang, petting Etcetera's head.

"For he will do as he do do," they continued.

"And there's no doing anything abow-awout it!" He sang, acting like a classic big headed high school boy. He pointed at Jemima, making her smile.

"The Rum Tum Tugger is a terrible bore," Misto sang, rolling his eyes. Naturally, the kittens completely ignored him and continued to droll over Tugger.

"Oh when you let me in then I wanna go out," Tugger continued, leaning towards the kittens. "I'm always on the wrong side of every door," He knocked Pouncival and Tumble to the ground for trying to get close to the other kittens. "And as soon as I get home then I'd like to get about." He kicked them down again just as they were starting to get up.

I hissed at Tugger, disgusted by his behavior.

"I like to lie in a bureau drawer, But I make such a fuss if I can't get out." He sang, swinging his hips forward.

I balled my hands into fists, resisting the urge to go up and punch that smug grin off his face.

He leaned on Tumble like a chair. "The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious cat!" They sang.

"And there isn't any use for you to doubt it." He sang, stepping away and swinging his hips.

"For he will do as he do do," they sang.

"And there's no doing anything abow-awow, awow-awout it!" He sang. He ticked Jemima's chin, making her sigh.

"The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious beast!" Bomba sang.

"My disobliging ways are a matter of habit," He sang swinging his hips and making his way towards Bomba.

"Now if you offer me fish then I always want a feast, And if there isn't any fish then I won't eat a rabbit," he continued, rubbing butts with Bomba.

"If you offer me cream then I sniff and sneer," Bomba kicked her leg up and stared up at him, waiting.

"Cause I only like what I find for myself…" he ran his hand up her body.

"No." he decided, dropping Bomba.

"So you catch me in it right up to my ears, And you put it away on the larder shelf!" Bomba followed him, trying to get his attention.

"The Rum Tum Tugger is artful and knowing," He swung his hips around and bumped Bomba's butt, pushing her back. She stared at him angrily.

"The Rum Tum Tugger doesn't care for a cuddle" He sang. "So I'll leap in your lap in the middle of your sewing. Cause there's nothing I enjoy like a horrible muddle." He sang, making his way around the clearing, making me more and more angry with every passing second. Finally, he walked back over to his followers.

"The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious cat! The Rum Tum Tugger doesn't care for a cuddle." He swung his hips around, obiously enjoying the attention.

"The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious cat!" They sang, getting as close to him as possible.

"And there isn't any need for me to spout it!" He shooed them away with his hands.

"For he will do as he do do," they sang.

"And there's no doing anything…" He sang. "abow…." The kittens around him meowed.

"Abow wow wow wow out" The kittens squealed louder.

"abow wow wow wow wow wow Wow…" Right when I was about ready to go over and beat him up, Etcetera squealed loudly, gaining several concerned looks from the surrounding kittens.

Tugger placed his hand over the kitten's mouth. She silenced instantly.

"About it!" He sang, making Etcetera faint.

I frowned up at Mungo. "What is his problem?" I asked through clenched teeth. He sighed.

"He's Tugger, Everlasting Cats gift to all queens." He replied, rolling his eyes. I laughed.

Mungo looked across the clearing and frowned. Rumple was waving her arms frantically, trying to get his attention. He sighed and turned to me.

"I better go see what Rumple wants. I'll be right back." He whispered, leaning in close so I could hear him over the loud music.

I nodded and watched as he slid off the car and walked over to Rumple.

I frowned as Tugger started to walk towards me. I looked down quickly.

_Don't say anything. Just ignore him and he'll go away. Besides, he wouldn't try anything with Mungo around._

Then I remembered that Mungo was no longer sitting next to me. He was across the clearing, talking to Rumple. I started to panic.

_Calm down, Casey. He's just an Elvis impersonator. _I couldn't help but laugh as I thought of this.

_Yea Tugger's just another Pelvis Elvis. All he knows how to do is dance, talk to queens, and swing his hips around. You can take that. _I covered my mouth with both hands, trying to hold back fits of laughter.

"What's so funny, Casey?" A familiar voice whispered in my ear.

The laughter died in my throat.

I looked up slowly. Tugger was standing in front of me, a smug grin on his face.

I frowned. "Go away Tugger." I whispered quickly, turning away from him.

He frowned. "Is it a secret?" He whispered softly, sliding his hand across my leg. I frowned as I pushed his hand away and slid further away from him, frantically searching the clearing for Mungo.

Tugger wrapped an arm around me, pulling me close. He slowly turned my head to face him.

"Has anyone ever told you how amazingly beautiful you are?" He whispered, his voice low and seductive. He slid his hand up my back as he spoke, moving his fingers across my spine.

I started to smile, then realized something. This wasn't Mungo complimenting me. This was Pelvis Elvis Tugger complimenting me and touching me.

I pushed his hands away, disgusted. I looked around the clearing for Mungo. _He wouldn't let this happen to me! _I thought angrily.

Then I saw him.

He wasn't that far away from me. His back was facing me but Rumple was facing me, listening intently to what Mungo was saying.

Our eyes met.

Her eyes widened in surprise and she motioned for Mungo to turn around. He slowly turned, slightly annoyed.

As his eyes went from me to Tugger, his expression quickly changed from annoyed to horrified. He quickly started to run towards me.

I slid off the car just as Mungo enveloped me in a hug. "Everlasting Cat, Casey! Are you ok?" He whispered.

His gaze settled on Tugger. "_He_ didn't hurt you, did he?" He asked, that first word so full of venom I was taken aback.

"I'm fine Mungo." I assured him. He looked me up and down, his hands on my shoulders.

"Are you sure?" He whispered, afraid. I frowned.

"I'm fine Mungo." I repeated. He wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm so sorry Casey. I shouldn't have left you alone like that. I should have known Tugger would do something like this. I…"

I quickly pressed my lips to his, silencing him. I pulled back after a few seconds, smiling.

"Mungo, this isn't your fault. Nothing happened to me so why don't we just put this behind us?" I whispered softly. His expression softened and he pulled me close to him.

"Ok Casey. I'll forgive him but just this once. One more stunt like this and I'm…" But I never found out exactly what Mungo was going to do.

Tugger walked over to me and smiled. "Come on, Casey. Give me a little kiss for trying." He whispered.

I felt hatred pump through my veins at these words.

Before I could stop myself, I pulled away from Mungo and slapped Tugger hard across the cheek.

He stumbled backwards, gingerly rubbing his cheek.

Before he had time to react, I was standing in front of him, angrier than I have been in my whole life. "How do you like that, you no-good, Pelvis Elvis Impersonator!" I screamed.

I jumped on top of him, screaming. Before I knew what was happening, Mungo was pulling me off Tugger, still screaming my head off.

Mungo pulled me away from Tugger and the rest of the Jellicles watching.

"I don't know why I did that. I just…Tugger was…He's just so…" I stuttered, unable to speak.

"Shhh. Its ok, Casey." He whispered, stroking my head fur gently. I buried my face in his chest fur, breathing in his scent.

Mungo held me close to him and hummed softly in my ear until I calmed down.

I watched a group of queens helped pull Tugger to his feet. Tugger jumped on top of the TSE car, smiling down at the group of queens before him.

I frowned as he started to point at one of the queens. I turned to see who he was pointing at and gasped.

An old grey queen had just walked into the center of the Junkyard.

All the Jellicles frowned and backed away as she approached them. Jemima started to reach out to her but Skimble quickly batted her hand away.

Demeter reached out to comfort the queen, but stopped and stepped away quickly.

_This is ridiculous. She looks like she just needs someone to listen to her._

I frowned and stepped towards the old queen. I slowly reached out to touch her.

Mungo quickly walked over and grabbed my arm, pulling me away from the queen.

I looked up at him. He shook his head. I frowned but slowly nodded.

He let go of my arm and watched as the queen stopped in front of Munkustrap.

"Remark the cat, who hesitates towards you. In the light of the door, which opens on her? Like a grin." she sang softly.

I stared up at Mungo, who frowned angrily at the queen as she approached us.

I turned to the queen and gave her a weak smile.

She didn't return the smile, but glared at me as thought she didn't see anything to smile about.

"You see the border of her coat is torn and stained with sand." She sang angrily, her gaze unwavering. "And you see the corner of her eye twist like a crooked pin."

She glanced over at Munkustrap as she finished, as though seeking approval.

He frowned at her and gave the slightest shake of his head. She frowned and slowly started to walk away.

"She haunted many a low resort, Near the grimy road of Tottenham Court" Demeter sang softly, gaining a sideways glance from the old queen.

"She flitted about the No Man's Land. From 'The Rising Sun' to 'The Friend at Hand'" The old queen gave Demeter the ghost of a smile and continued to walk away from the Jellicles.

"And the postman sighed as he scratched his head." Demeter continued. "You'd really have thought she'd out to be dead"

This stopped the old queen in her tracks, horrified. She covered her face with her hands.

"And who would ever suppose that that was Grizabella the Glamour Cat" Demeter finished. Grizabella glanced up, wearing the saddest expression I'd ever seen.

"Grizabella the Glamour cat" Bomba whispered, staring out at the old queen.

"Grizabella the Glamour cat" Demeter joined in.

"And who'd have ever supposed that that was Grizabella the Glamour Cat" all the Jellicles whispered as Grizabella finally limped away.

**I really hope the Pelivis Elvis thing made you laugh. That's exactly what I thought the very first time I saw Tugger's song. It's a bit corny but funny. Please review!**


	11. The 25 pounder and the Notorius Cats

**Ok I think you have been waiting long enough. I have been going through a major writers block for the past few months, unable to think of anything new to write. I already had this typed but it didn't feel finished to me so I didn't put it up. But after seeing Cats live, (BEST. DAY. EVER!) I think I have finally overcome my writers block cause I have found the inspiration again! Enjoy and review! :)**

I stared at Grizabella's retreating form, shocked by the tribe's refusal to accept her.

As soon as she was out of sight, I turned to ask Mungo something, but he wasn't there.

I glanced around quickly. Both Mungo and Rumple had snuck away.

I sighed and looked around for a familiar face.

I jumped slightly as Jemima touched my hand. I looked down at her and smiled. "Hey Jemima. How are you?" I asked. She looked up at me.

"Why didn't anyone touch Grizabella?" She asked, ignoring my question. I sighed.

"I don't know, Jemima." I told her sadly. She frowned but walked away.

Jenny waved at me. I walked over to her, smiling. She hugged me quickly.

"How are you Casey? Feeling ok?" She asked.

"What was that about?" I asked. She blinked, surprised.

"What was what about?" She asked carefully. I frowned.

"Why didn't the Jellicles accept Grizabella?" I continued. She sighed.

"Let's just say Grizabella made a few…" she paused. "…bad decisions when she was a Jellicle. Coming back now won't change what she did all those years ago." She whispered softly.

I frowned, letting this information soak in. She shook her head quickly.

"But that's not important. I need you to look after the kittens for a while." She continued. I nodded and sat down beside Jemima, who smiled up at me.

I tried to pay attention to the other Jellicles, who were now singing about a cat who had just shown up who lived very well. But between laughing at the kittens' reaction to the 25 pound cat and my own mixed thoughts, I couldn't concentrate on what they were saying.

One thing was bothering me most of all.

Grizabella.

What did she do that was so horrible? Jenny obviously didn't want to tell me. I just don't see why it has to be this way.

I glanced over at Jemima. She gave me a quickly nod, as thought to say she felt the same way.

I started to smile over at her, but a loud crashing noise made me stop.

A few older queens raced over to stand in front of the kittens, their muscles tense. I looked around quickly, slightly afraid.

After a few seconds, a police siren sounded as it passed.

I glanced over at Demeter, who looked utterly terrified. "Macavity!" She whispered.

This sent the Jellicles scattering in a wave of panic. The older queens quickly ushered the kittens to safety.

I quickly hid behind a small mound of trash. I waited, hardly daring to breathe.

A high pitch laugh cut through the silence. I let out a low sigh.

_I_ _know that laugh anywhere. Rumple! _I thought, peeking around the mound of trash.

A sharp "Shhh!" made me almost gasp out loud. _Mungo! What are those two up to? If this is what they were planning when I was being bothered by Tugger, they are so going to get it! _I thought angrily as I watched Rumple's head pop up from behind a mound of garbage.

She glanced around quickly and smiled. She stepped out from her hiding place carrying a small brown bag. She motioned for Mungo to follow.

Shouldering their bags and looking around nervously, they started to tiptoe across the clearing until they ran into each other by accident.

Mungo shook his head and started to sing. "Mungojerrie."

Rumple smiled at him. "And Rumpleteazer." She followed.

"We're a notorious, couple of cats." They sang in unison.

"As nock about clowns, quick change comedians, tight rope walkers and acrobats." Rumple sang quietly, keeping her eyes glued on Mungo as she did a cartwheel and he tumbled forward.

"We have an extensive reputation" Mungo started to sing. "We make our home in Victoria Grove. This is merely our center of operation."

I giggled slightly as Rumple pretended to type on a typewriter as Mungo sang. Rumple slowly stepped away from Mungo.

And as they sang "For we are incurably, given to rove!" Rumple leaned over, and I gasped as Mungo ran and jumped over her. Rumple quickly stood up and started to walk towards Mungo again.

"When the family assembles for Sunday dinner" They sang together.

"Their minds made up that they won't get thinner." Rumple sang, making me let out a quiet giggle.

"On Argentine joint" Mungo sang, pretending to grab something.

"Potatoes and greens" Rumple sang as she slowly went down.

"Then the cook would appear from behind the scenes." She sang, and she and Mungo made a window with their legs and slowly started to turn.

"And say in a voice that is broken with sorrow 'I'm afraid you must wait and have dinner tomorrow. For the joint has gone from the oven like that!'" Mungo sang, and he and Rumple put their legs down.

Rumple smiled. They turned to look at each other.

"Then the family will say 'It's that horrible cat!'" They sang together.

Mungo slowly stood up. "Was it Mungojerrie?" He sang.

Rumple stood up as well. "Or Rumpleteazer?" She sang.

They looked at each other. "And most of the time they leave it at that!" They sang in unison. They started to kick their legs up.

"Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer have a wonderful way, of working together! And some of the time you would say it was luck. And some of the time you would say it was weather!" They linked arms, and Mungo spun Rumple around. They started to make swimming movements with their arms.

"We go through the house like a hurricane" Mungo picked Rumple up and wheeled her around. He started to sing the next line alone, then Rumple started to sing with him

"And no somber person could take his oath!" Mungo stepped away.

"Was it Mungojerrie?" He sang to her.

"Or Rumpleteazer?" She sang back.

"Or could you have sworn that it might have been both?" They sang as they bowed to each other.

"And when you hear a dining room smash! Or up from the pantry, there comes a loud crash!" They sang.

"Or down from the library came a loud ping" They sang together, smiling at one another.

"From a vase which was commonly said to be Ming…" They looked at each other, surprised.

They slowly walked around the clearing, meet in the middle, quickly held hands, took a deep breath and continued. "Then the family will say now which was which cat?" They sang, careful to keep their voices low.

They looked at one another. Mungo grasped Rumple's hand and put her behind him and out of sight before looking around.

"It was…Mungojerrie!" He sang, smiling smugly before being pushed out of the way by Rumple, who glared at him.

"AND! Rumpleteazer!" She sang loudly.

They cartwheeled over to the edge of the clearing. Mungo nodded at Rumple, and she cartwheeled over to him.

He grabbed her, and together they cartwheeled across the clearing. At the other side, Mungo let go and they linked arms.

"And there's nothing at all to be done about that!" They sang together, and Rumple jumped on Mungo with her arms stretched out.

Just as I was wondering whether or not any of the other Jellicles had heard their performance, the rest of the Jellicles jumped out and surrounded the two of them.

Munkustrap and Alonzo had taken their bags and were holding them out of their reach. I watched as Mungo jumped on to the hood of the TSE car, followed by Rumple.

Munkustrap threw the two bags of stolen goods over their heads. Rumple reached for the bags, even though they were far out of her reach. She watched as the bags landed in a mound of trash and sank out of view.

Mungo glared down at her. She looked down quickly.

I smiled. _Perfect. Now's my chance._ I slowly walked up behind Mungo, still smiling.

I jumped onto his back, laughing. I wrapped my arms around his neck, holding on to him. He tried to pull me off, but I just held on tighter. With Rumple's help, he managed to pry my arms off of his neck.

I fell to the ground laughing. He quickly turned to face me, unable to keep from smiling. I sat up slowly as he sat down beside me.

He gently pulled me closer. "What was that for?" He asked.

I frowned at him. "That was for planning to go stealing with Rumple while I was being bothered by Tugger." I whispered. He sighed.

"Well when you put it that way, I guess I kinda deserved it." He agreed. I smiled.

He smiled back at me and asked "Now what are you gonna do?"

I smiled. "I think you already know the answer to that." I whispered, leaning in closer to him. I gently pressed my lips to his. I pulled back after a few seconds, smiling.

**I know it ends abruptly but the next chaper will flow smoothly from this point. I apologize if I don't update before the end of the week. After that, I will be taking a week away from the world at a summer camp up in the mountains. But no worries. I do my best work up there. I think the idea for my first major story came to me while I was up there. So until my next update, please review!**

**Oh wait, before I go, I want to ask you something. Would you like to see this story from MUNGO'S POV? To vote, go to my profile page and take the poll. Or, if you don't want to do that, just give your opinion in a review of this story! I have some great ideas for this so please let me know what you think!**


	12. Old D and Peakes and Pollicles

**I'm SOOOOOOO SORRY about not updating in forever! But I had a good reason. Are you ready for this?...I THINK I FOUND MY MUNGO! YAY! *cough* Sorry about that. I just had to get that out. But the experience I had at camp was amazing. But enough of that. Let's get back to the story! Thank you for your patience!:)**

Mungo started to say something but stopped, frowning.

He looked down at the Jellicles, who were all staring at the far edge of the clearing. I looked around as well, curious as to what was happening.

Misto crawled forward. "Old Deuteronomy?" He whispered.

I looked up at Mungo.

His eyes widened as he turned to look at Cori and Tanto. I followed his gaze.

The twin Jellicles looked at the edge of the clearing for a moment, thinking.

"I believe it is Old Deuteronomy." They whispered in unison.

All the Jellicles looked at each other, astonished. "Well, of all things. Can it be really? Yes, no, ho, hi, oh my eye! My mind may be wondering but I confess. I believe it is Old Deuteronomy!" They sang softly, sitting down quickly.

I looked up at Mungo, confused. He smiled and pointed down at Munkustrap. Smiling down at the Jellicles, the striped tom started to sing.

"Old Deuteronomy's lived a long time. He's a cat who has lived many lives in succession." He sang, his voice low and hypnotic. "He was famous in proverbs, and famous in rhyme, a long while before Queen Victoria's accession." He continued, smiling down at Victoria.

"Old Deuteronomy's married nine wives." Tugger sang. Munkustrap turned quickly to look at Tugger, who continued slowly. "And more I am tempted to say ninety nine. And his numerous progeny prospers and thrives. And the village is proud of him in his decline." He sang, nodding in respect.

Munkustrap returned the nod and continued. "At the sight of that placid and bland physiognomy. When he sits in the sun on the vicarage wall. The oldest inhabitant croaks," He sang.

Both him and Tugger continued to sing "'Well, of all things. Can it be really? Yes, no, ho, hi, oh my eye! My mind may be wondering but I confess. I believe it is Old Deuteronomy!'" Tugger pointed towards the edge of the clearing.

"Well, of all things. Can it be really? Yes, no, ho, hi, oh my eye! My mind may be wondering but I confess. I believe it is Old Deuteronomy!" All the Jellicles sang, walking towards the edge of the clearing.

Mungo jumped off the TSE car and helped me down. He quickly grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the other Jellicles.

"Well, of all things. Can it be really? Yes, no, ho, hi, oh my eye! My mind may be wondering but I confess. I believe it is Old Deuteronomy!" They sang as the Jellicle leader himself walked into the clearing, followed by Misto.

I stared up at the Jellicle leader. His fur was long, grey and torn. He looked like a sad, old man. But when he looked up at them, I saw the amount of energy in his eyes.

"Well, of all things. Can it be really? Yes, no, ho, hi, oh my eye!" The Jellicles sang happily.

"My legs may be tottery, I must go slow, and be careful of Old Deuteronomy." The Jellicle leader sang in a powerful voice, smiling down at the Jellicles with a fatherly expression.

Munkustrap helped him sit down on the giant tire next to the TSE car. As soon as he was comfortable, Munkustrap turned to the Jellicles.

"Jellicle cats meet once a year, on the night we make the Jellicle Choice." He sang. "And now that the Jellicle leader is here. Jellicle cats can all rejoice!" He sang, smiling.

Mungo looked down at me. "Uh, Casey…" He whispered.

I looked up at him. "Yes?"

He sighed. "Rumple and I are in trouble with Munkustrap so we have to be in the next song." He whispered.

I nodded slowly. "What do I have to do?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I guess just sit near Old Deuteronomy for now, and just follow Jemima." He replied.

Munkustrap cleared his throat loudly, giving Mungo a pointed look. Mungo sighed. "Duty calls. Be back soon." He whispered, kissing my cheek.

He quickly walked over to Munkustrap and Rumple. I sighed and sat down next to Jemima.

Munkustrap bowed to Old Deuteronomy. "Of the awful battle of the Pekes and the Pollicles. Together with some account of the participation of the Pugs and the Poms, And the intervention of the Great Rumpus Cat." He sang.

I rolled my eyes. _Not another story. This is getting kinda b_o_ring. _I glanced over at Jemima, who shrugged her shoulders and smiled at me. I smiled back and slowly turned back to Munkustrap.

"The Pekes and the Pollicles, everyone knows, are proud and implacable, passionate foes; It is always the same, wherever one goes." He sang quickly.

I sighed and slowly leaned back against the tire as he continued. "And the Pugs and the Poms, although most people say. That they do not like fighting. Yet, once in a way, they now and again join into the fray. And they..."

"Bark, Bark, Bark, Bark, Bark, Bark, Bark, Bark." The Jellicles said quickly.

"Until you could hear them all over the park." Munkustrap continued. "Now on the occasion of which I shall speak. Almost nothing had happened for nearly a week. And that's a long time for a Pol or a Peke."

He swung his tail around, pretending to be a police officer. "The big Police Dog was away from his beat; I don't know the reason, but most people think he slipped into the Wellington Arms for a drink."

He stared out at us. "And no one at all was about on the street." He held up his arms.

"When a Peke" Rumple jumped out looking like a pug.

"and a Pollicle" Mungo jumped out, wearing a shoe on his head and shoe boxes on his hands and feet.

"happened to meet." Munkustrap crossed his arms. Mungo and Rumple slowly walked over and stood before Munkustrap. They turned to face each other.

"They did not advance," They started to back away.

"Or exactly retreat," They walked back towards each other.

"But they glared at each other, and scraped their hind feet," They did as Munkustrap told them to. "And they..."

"Bark, Bark, Bark, Bark, Bark, Bark, Bark, Bark._" _They said.

"Until you could hear them all over the park. And they..." Munkustrap sang.

"Bark, Bark, Bark, Bark, Bark, Bark, Bark, Bark."They repeated.

_"_Until you could hear them all over the park." Munkustrap continued. "Now the Peke, although most people may say what they please, is no British Dog, but Heathen Chinese." He pushed Rumple aside as she tried to tackle him.

"And so all the Pekes, when they heard the uproar, some came to the window, some came to the door; There was surely a dozen, more likely a score." I giggled quietly as Rumple crawled under his legs and growled out at us.

"And together they started to grumble and wheeze in their huffery-snuffery Heathen Chinese." Munkustrap pushed her away once more.

"But a terrible din is what Pollicles like, for your Pollicle Dog is a Doryorkshire tyke," Mungo saluted Munkustrap and started to walk around the clearing, followed by some other dressed up Jellicles.

"There were dogs out of every nation. The Irish, the Welsh, and the Dane. The Russian, the Dutch, the Dalmation. And even from China and Spain. From the poodle, the balmy Alstation. And the Basset who growls on the train." The Pollicles sang.

Munkustrap stopped Pouncival. He tried to punch Munkustrap but missed. "And to those that are frisky and frollicle, that my meaning be perfectly plain." Munkustrap sang.

"That my name is Little Tom Pollicle. And you better not do it again!" The Pollicles sang as Munkustrap released Pouncival, making him fall face first to the ground.

"And his braw Scottish cousins are snappers and biters, And ever dog-jack of them notable fighters; and so they stepped out with their pipers in order, Playing When the Blue Bonnets Came Over the Border." Munkustrap sang.

Then Tugger came out playing makeshift bagpipes, making me giggle. Munkustrap rolled his eyes and continued.

"Then the Pugs and the Poms held no longer aloof, but some from the balcony, some from the roof, joined into the din with a..."

"Bark, Bark, Bark, Bark, Bark, Bark, Bark, Bark." They said.

"Until you could hear them all over the park" Munkustrap sang.

"Huffery-snuffery, huffery-snuffery, Huffery-snuffery, huffery-snuff!" They said.

"Until you could hear them all over the park." Munkustrap sang.

The Jellicles broke out into frenzied barking.

"NO!" Munkustrap yelled, silencing them.

"When these bold heroes together assembled, the traffic all stopped, and the Underground trembled, and some of the neighbors were so much afraid that they started to ring up the Fire Brigade." Munkustrap sang. "When suddenly up from a small basement flat. Why who should stalk out but,"

"The Great Rumpus Cat!" The Jellicles sang.

A black cat jumped out from behind a mound of trash. Munkustrap rolled his eyes then quickly walked over and helped the black cat over to the center of the Junkyard.

"His eyes were like fireballs fearfully blazing," Munkustrap sang as the cat looked around at the Jellicles, who trembled in their dog costumes. "He gave a great yawn, and his jaws were amazing; And when he looked out through the bars of the area," The cat looked around slowly.

"You never saw anything fiercer!" the cats headfur stood on end, making most of the Jellicles cower in fear.

"or hairier." Munkustrap added. The cat glared down at him.

"What with the glare of his eyes and his yawning, The Pekes and the Pollicles quickly took warning. He looked to the sky and he gave a great leap, and they every last one of them scattered like sheep." The cat made his way around the clearing until the last of the dogs were gone.

"And when the Police Dog returned to his beat, there wasn't a single one left on the street." The cat and Munkustrap made their way over to the edge of the clearing.

"All hail and all bow to the Great Rumpus Cat!" the Jellicles sang to the cat.

They slowly bowed to Old Deuteronomy, who smiled warmly.

**Yea. That's all for now. I don't know how long it will be before my next update since I haven't written anything for the next part of this. I have some cool stuff saved for a later chapter that should be interesting. The Jellicle Ball chapter might not be extremely detailed because so much is happening that it would be hard to keep track of it all. But I'll try my best. Wish me luck! and Please Review! And any tips or helpful suggestions for the Jellicle Ball and how to describe it are greatly appreciated! Thank you, my fellow kitties!:)**


	13. Moon Power?

**Ok my fellow Jellicles! I know it's been a while since my last update and I bet some of you were wondering whether or not I'd ever continue. I'm sorry it's been so long but I'm back and I am planning on at least finishing this story. No promises on any new stuff because I'm in a major writers block right now. But you can be sure that if and when new inspiration hits, I will be writing up a storm to get it all out. I plan on posting my experience of seeing Cats LIVE soon. I saw it back in May but I forgot to post it. I will get it up at soon as I can. But until then enjoy yet another amazing chapter! Please review!:)**

We slowly crawled over to him.

"Jellicle cats and dogs all must. Pollicle dogs and cats all must." He sang. "Like undertakers come to dust."

The lights flashed.

Mungo wrapped his arm around me, his eyes searching the clearing.

"Macavity!" Demeter cried, sending the Jellicles scattering.

I started to run away as well then stopped at the edge of the clearing. I slowly sank down to a crouch behind a mound of trash. I looked at the clearing, watching as the last few Jellicles ran away, leaving only Munkustrap and Old Deuteronomy.

I focused on Old Deuteronomy for a moment, who didn't seem scared of Macavity.

His fur started to shake. He looked down as Misto poked his head out from behind him. Old Deuteronomy frowned and waved him away. Misto nodded and crawled through a pipe.

Munkustrap stood in front of Old Deuteronomy, ready to protect him.

Victoria slowly walked into the clearing. She looked around nervously, slowly making her way to Old Deuteronomy. Munkustrap started to stop her but Old Deuteronomy shook his head. Munkustrap nodded and stepped back. Victoria held a hand out to Old Deuteronomy. Old Deuteronomy returned the action, smiling.

I slowly walked into the clearing, looking around cautiously. Jemima came out as well, following me and Victoria around the clearing. Old Deuteronomy slowly lifted his arms over his head as we searched.

Jemima and Victoria ran to each other and slowly touched paws when they met in front of Old Deuteronomy. I ran over to join them as Old Deuteronomy began to sing. "Jellicle Cats come out tonight! Jellicle Cats come one, come all!"

"The Jellicle Moon is shining bright! Jellicles come to the Jellicle Ball!" We joined in, slowly looking up at the moon as we danced.

"Jellicle Cats are black and white." Alonzo sang, making us turn quickly. Victoria turned to Jemima, smiling as Jemima blushed as Alonzo approached.

"Jellicle Cats are rather small." He continued, stepping closer to us. Jemima stepped back, giggling quietly as he smiled at her. "Jellicle Cats are merry."

"And bright!" Pounce cut in, stepping right between Jemima and Alonzo with a grin. Alonzo frowned slightly as he pushed him aside.

"And pleasant to hear when we caterwaul!" Victoria and Jemima sang, jumping back as they tapped his hand.

Alonzo quickly stepped over to Jemima and touched her hand. Smiling, the two of them began to dance together.

I smiled as I watched them. _She's not such as kitten anymore. _I turned to watch as Skimble began to sing.

"Jellicle Cats have cheerful faces!" He sang with a smile.

"Jellicle Cats have bright black eyes." Tumble sang, coming up behind him.

"We like to practice our airs and graces." Misto continued, jumping up.

"And wait for the Jellicle Moon to rise." They all sang, slowly lifting one arm towards the moon.

I did the same, feeling a strange power running through me.

"Jellicle Cats develop slowly." Plato and Admetus sang.

"Jellicle Cats are not too big" Tumble sang as he did a flip.

"Jellicle Cats are roly-poly." Asparagus sang.

"We know how to dance a gavotte and a jig." Misto and Skimble sang.

"Until the Jellicle Moon appears." Demeter sang, looking up at the moon.

"We make our toilette and take our repose." Bomba sang, embracing Demeter gently.

"Jellicles wash behind their ears." Jenny sang, smiling at Electra.

"Jellicles dry between their toes." Jelly sang, giving Poucival a pointed look.

"Jellicle Cats are white and black." Cori and Tanto sang together.

"Jellicle Cats are of moderate size." Mungo and Rumple sang, smiling at me from across the clearing.

"Jellicles jump like a jumping jack." Tumble, Poucival and Skimble sang, jumping up.

"Jellicle Cats have moonlit eyes." Cassandra sang, lifting her face to the moonlight.

We ran to the center of the clearing. "We're quiet enough in the morning hours. We're quiet enough in the afternoon." We sang softly, slowly looking from one side of the clearing to the other.

"Reserving our terpsichorean powers." Misto and Munkustrap sang, smiling at one another.

"To dance by the light of the Jellicle Moon." We sang as we spun and lifted an arm towards the moon.

I felt energy flow through me as I lifted my arm. I gasped and kept dancing as the Jellicles sped up their frenzied dancing.

"Jellicle Cats are black" Alonzo sang. "And white." Victoria, Etcetera, and Rumple sang back.

"Jellicle cats as we said are small." Tumble, Skimble, and Misto sang.

"If it happens to be a stormy night." Munkustrap, Plato, and Admetus sang. "We will practice a caper or two in the hall." Tumble, Skimble, and Misto continued.

"If it happens the sun is shining bright." We sang, lifting an arm to the moon.

"You would say we had nothing to do at all." Tugger sang, smiling. All of the kittens ran over to him as the Jellicles continued.

"We are resting and saving ourselves to be right for the Jellicle Moon and the Jellicle Ball!" We sang. "Jellicle Cats come out tonight. Jellicle Cats come one, come all. The Jellicle Moon is shining bright. Jellicles come to the Jellicle Ball."

We slowly stopped and began to dance slowly in place. "Jellicle Cats come out tonight. Jellicle Cats come one, come all. The Jellicle Moon is shining bright. Jellicles come to the Jellicle Ball." We sang softly as we danced, the moonlight falling across my fur making me tingle.

_What is with this? I feel…powerful._

I gasped and fell to the ground as the music changed.

I slowly got back up and danced along with everyone else, my body moving to the music. I lifted a hand to the moon along with Rumple and felt power surge through me as I continued to dance, following Victoria across the clearing.

I looked around quickly, following the other Jellicles as they gathered at the center of the clearing. We looked around quickly then hissed as we moved apart. I danced silently, feeling the power of the music rush through me. As the queens rushed to the other side of the clearing, I sat on the TSE car for a moment.

I watched as Misto spun around and Alonzo danced to the center of the clearing. Alonzo smiled and danced in front of Bomba. She smiled. Pouncival and Tumble joined in, smiling. They danced around the clearing for a moment, smiling. Cassandra cart wheeled over to the edge of the clearing and slowly took Alonzo's outstretched hand. They danced together for a moment.

Then Bomba danced forward, shaking her hips.

The lights turned red as Cassandra and Etcetera joined in.

I jumped as a hand touched my shoulder. I turned quickly.

"Oh hey Rumple." I sighed. She smiled.

"So how's the Ball so far?" She asked. I smiled as I watched Demeter and Tanto dance over to join the queens.

"I have to admit; this is pretty amazing." I dropped my voice down. "But I keep getting this weird feeling. It's like every time I move my arm or hand to the moon, I get this powerful feeling. It almost feels like lightening is striking me. What is that?" I asked.

Rumple stared at me, her eyes wide. "Oh…Casey. You must be feeling the power of the Jellicle Moon." She whispered.

I frowned as I watched the toms make their way over to the dancing queens. "What do you mean?" I asked. She looked at me.

"The night of the Jellicle Moon is a magical night and the power that emanates from the moon can always be felt by those in tune with it." She whispered, her voice sounding old and full of wisdom.

I watched as the toms began to dance with the queens. "But what does that mean?" I asked, exasperated.

Rumple shook her head. "What? Oh Casey we get to dance again!" She squealed like a little kitten, pulling me off the TSE car.

I slowly stood behind her as we danced. I watched Misto and Tumble dance around the clearing as I danced. We slowly began to spin around the clearing.

Old Deuteronomy walked over and stopped us. We stared at the moon for a moment then slowly spun around again.

I smiled as I spun around and lifted an arm to Old Deuteronomy along with the other Jellicles.

I danced with the others, marveling at Victoria's dancing. _If anyone is feeling this…Moon Power, it's Victoria._

I slowly leaned back, letting the moonlight bathe over me. I sighed.

**No this isn't all of the Jellicle Ball scene but I kinda connected the last part with the next two songs and I really wanted to put that together in a separate chapter so you wouldn't be reading one chapter forever. (WOW that's a long sentence.) I have some stuff written out for the next few chapters that will blow your minds! Or not. But I'm really proud of how they came out. I love all of you, my little kittens! **


	14. Wise words

**Now for the part you've been waiting for. I'm trying hard to hold back my excitement. But I think that you will enjoy this chapter very much, my little kittens. Enjoy!:) BTW the italic words are Casey's thoughts.**

The dancing began to slow down and suddenly all of the Jellicles were lying down.

Rumple tapped my shoulder. I looked over at her. She smiled and pointed behind me. I turned quickly and smiled.

Mungo was standing there waiting for me.

He smiled and stepped closer to me, rubbing his head against my stomach. I jumped back quickly.

I slowly walked back over to him. He gently rubbed his head against mine.

"Good. Now lift your arms and turn away, just like we did in the den." He whispered. I smiled and nodded.

I turned away and lifted my arms. He gently ran his hands down my back, stopping at my waist.

"Now jump when I say to." I nodded, enjoying this. He gently grabbed my waist.

"Jump up now." He whispered. I jumped up, feeling him pull me up into the air.

I split my legs apart, then leaned back, my head touching his back.

I stared out at the other Jellicles watching and smiled. Jemima was mating with Tumble, Cori with Tanto (go figure), Cassandra with Alonzo, and Etcetera with Admetus.

Mungo slowly turned around, careful not to drop me. I let one leg hang in front of him and left the other leg pointed up in the air.

He carefully pulled me down, resting my waist on his shoulder. He held me in place with one hand. I purred softly as he ran his other hand down my leg.

Then he slowly pulled my leg down, wrapped one arm around my waist and the other around my leg. He gently pulled me off his shoulder, turning me around so my body was straight, my head pointed at the ground. I slowly moved my arms back, gently brushing his hand on my waist.

He carefully pulled me towards him, turning me to face him. I started to pull my legs in, letting him tuck one arm under my legs and one around my waist.

He slowly carried me over to a bench, gently laying me on top of it. I carefully leaned back onto it, lifting my arms over my head, smiling at him. As soon as my body was out of his arms, he gently ran his hands down my chest, smiling.

I slowly sat up, letting him pull me off of the bench. He wrapped his arms around me carefully, smiling down at me.

The Jellicles slowly crawled over and surrounded us. He slowly rolled me onto the floor, holding me in his arms. He pulled one leg over mine, slowly running his hand down my back. I smiled and gently snuggled up closer to him. We lifted our arms into the air and slowly brought them down again.

I felt sudden movement as the Jellicles shot up quickly, looking around cautiously. I looked up at Mungo. He sat up quickly and pulled me to him. He looked around cautiously, his arms wrapped tightly around me.

Suddenly, Misto pointed behind us. I turned quickly and gasped.

Grizabella was standing on a mound of trash, watching us longingly, as though she wanted to jump down and dance too. She flinched as Misto pointed at her.

I got up quickly. Alonzo hissed at her, making her run away quickly. We started to dance again.

I danced along with the others, noticing that Grizabella was still watching us as we danced. As we walked towards her, she slowly walked away. I danced along with Rumple, trying to do what she did.

But it didn't feel like I was in control of my body anymore. I looked around at the colors that now filled the clearing, awestruck. I'd never seen something more beautiful in all my life. Even though I knew we were in a junkyard, the colors seemed to change the mounds of trash into beautiful works of art.

I danced along with the queens, watching silently as Alonzo and a few other toms danced. Rumple led me and a few kittens behind them. As they finished, Rumple led us forward and we danced by ourselves for a moment, but the others quickly joined.

I danced harder than ever, feeling the strange power energize me. As I followed Rumple across the clearing, I sat down on the TSE car.

_I've never danced so hard in all my life._

Rumple sat next to me, grinning. "What are you so happy about?" I asked. She pointed over at the other side of the clearing.

I gasped as Mungo ran forward behind Tugger and some of the other toms and began to dance. I stared at Mungo, smiling as he danced harder and harder.

_Pelvis Elvis Tugger got nothing on my Mungo._

I grinned as Mungo ran over to me. I danced along with him, dancing wildly in the moonlight. I felt the music resonate deep in me, taking over my body. I danced with it, the moonlight flashing along my fur. As we neared the end of the dance, I followed Rumple and the other queens. I danced my heart out, my body a slave to the music.

As the music drew to a close, I fell face down to the ground beside Mungo.

As I started to get up and crawl over to Old Deuteronomy, Jemima looked around and nodded at me. I turned around quickly to watch as Grizabella slowly limped toward us.

I watched silently as Jemima walked over and slowly reached toward her. But Skimble blocked her and gave her a stern look. She nodded and slowly walked away.

"We see the border of her coat is torn and stained with sand." Jelly sang, glaring at the old queen. I watched as Victoria slowly reached out to touch her, but Jelly pulled her away quickly before she could.

Jemima walked over and reached toward her. "And you see the corner of her eye twist like a crooked pin." Jemima sang softly as Grizabella slowly walked towards her.

But as Jemima leaned forward to touch her, Jenny grabbed her arm and pulled it away, hissing at Grizabella angrily. Jemima ran away quickly, following the other Jellicles as they ran away from the clearing, away from Grizabella.

Mungo pulled me to a grey pipe and crawled in quickly. I slowly followed him, watching Grizabella out of the corner of my eye.

I sat inside the pipe and watched the poor old cat as she began to dance. She tried to do the dances we had done earlier, but quickly stopped, gasping in pain. She looked down quickly, breathing heavily.

She slowly looked up and began to sing. "Midnight. Not a sound from the pavement. Has the moon lost her memory? She is smiling alone." She sang softly, her eyes full of sadness.

I let out a low gasp. Her voice was so beautiful, but so full of sadness that I felt my heart break for her.

"In the lamplight, the withered leaves collect at my feet. And the wind begins to moan." She contined, slowly walking around the clearing.

"Every street lamp seems to beat a fatalistic warning. Someone mutters and the street lamp gutters. And soon it will be morning." She cried sadly.

"Memory. All alone in the moonlight. I can smile at the old days. I was beautiful then." Her face showed the ghost of a smile as she stared up at the moon but it quickly faded as she continued.

"I remember the time I knew what happiness was. Let the memory live again." She sang softly. She slowly looked around the clearing as she finished.

"Everlasting Cat." Mungo whispered. I nodded. "Amazing." I agreed.

I wanted to crawl out and give her a hug, let her know that I understood what she was saying. _It's so easy to fit in when you're little and beautiful and perfect. But the older you get, the harder it is to be accepted by your peers._

I started to crawl out, but Mungo grabbed my hand and shook his head. "I know you don't understand this and you must think this is unfair. But unless Grizabella is accepted by the rest of the tribe, she can't stay here." He whispered sadly.

I slowly nodded and watched as Grizabella slowly hobbled away. I smiled as I watched Old Deuteronomy slowly reach towards her as she walked away. He frowned as she walked away without a backward glance.

All the Jellicles came out quickly and lay down as Old Deuteronomy started to sing.

"The moments of happiness." I slowly looked up at him. "We had the experience but missed the meaning. And approach to the meaning restores the experience in a different form." He continued slowly.

I pondered that for a moment. _So, we had the experience of happiness but we didn't get what it meant. But if we approach the meaning, it restores the experience we had by showing it to us through something else._

I smiled and listened as he continued. "Beyond any meaning we can assign to happiness. The past experience revived in the meaning."

_Ok. So we can't give a meaning to happiness because our past experiences of happiness have been lost as we age._ I frowned, slightly confused.

I listened as he continued. "Is not the experience of one life only but of many generations. Not forgetting something that is probably quite ineffable."

I gasped in realization. _O__h I get it. So our experiences of happiness are not just ours, they're also the experiences of the people we shared them with. And we can't forget the good times that we shared with them._ I smiled, and looked around to see if anyone else understood.

All the other Jellicles had blank looks on their faces, confused. Even Mungo looked confused.

Only Jemima seemed to understand what was happening. As the leader's voice died down, Tanto looked over at Jemima and nodded. As Tanto and Cori helped Jemima stand up, she quickly took a deep breath and began.

"Moonlight. Turn your face to the moonlight. Let your memory lead you. Open up, enter in. If you find there the meaning of what happiness is. Then a new life will begin." She sang softly, smiling out at all the Jellicles.

She sat down quickly and smiled as the Jellicles sang Grizabella's song with her. "Moonlight. Turn your face to the moonlight. Let your memory lead you. Open up, enter in. If you find there the meaning of what happiness is. Then a new life will begin." I smiled, hoping Grizabella could hear us.

I jumped as I felt a hand touch my arm. I looked around quickly.

Daniel smiled. "It's just me, Casey." He whispered.

I sighed. "What do you want?" I asked.

He frowned. "I just want to talk. Alone." He whispered.

I slowly nodded. "Fine. But if we're gone for more than 5 minutes, you're going to be in big trouble." I warned. He smiled and gently pulled me away from the clearing.

**Ohhh. I'm really excited about what happens next! Hehe. But knowing me, it may be a while before I upload it. I will try to get it uploaded soon but I get distracted easily. So until my next update…Meow.:)**

**Oh I almost forgot! I wrote most of the Jellicle Ball scene with the help of ****Shawnee Michelle. You are awesome girl! And one of the best friends a girl could ask for!:)**

**BTW Casey's thoughts about what Old Deuteronomy was trying to say during the Moments of Happiness were based on what I though the first time I heard it. I thought about it for a long time and that's what I got. If any of you have different thoughts about what you think it means, I would love to hear it. I think this song really makes you think. I hope I never forget some of my best moments of happiness that Cats has showed me.:)**


	15. the railway cat

**I know this chapter is kinda lame. I didn't take as much time working on this chapter so I'm sorry if it's kinda disappointing. But I promise the next few chapters will make up for it. So enjoy!**

Munkustrap cleared his throat loudly. "Ok. Let's get back to the Ball, shall we?" He said with a half smile. He looked around quickly. "Where…"

Jemima let out a gasp.

"Skimbleshanks!" She cried, pointing up at where the old tom was sleeping.

Old Deuteronomy smiled down at her. "The railway cat!" He continued.

The other Jellicles joined in. "The cat of the railway train!" they cried. They began to surround the sleeping tom.

"There's a whisper down the line at eleven thirty-nine when the night mail's ready to depart. Saying, 'Skimble, where is Skimble?"

Skimble jumped up at this, smiling down at the Jellicles as they continued. "'Has he gone to hunt the thimble? We must find him or the train can't start!'"

Skimble smiled and started to sing. "All the guards and all the porters and the stationmaster's daughters would be searching high and low. Saying 'Skimble, where is Skimble? For unless he's very nimble then the night mail just can't go.'"

He looked around quickly. "At eleven forty-two with the signal overdue and the passengers all frantic to a man." He sang, That's when I would appear and I'd saunter to the rear. I'd been busy in the luggage van!" He sang as he slowly lifted a leg. He lowered it with a frown.

The Jellicles smiled and sang. "Then he gave one flash of his glass-green eyes and the signal went 'All clear!'"

Skimble smiled. "They'd be off at last for the northern part of the northern hemisphere!" He sang, leading the Jellicles around the clearing. "Skimbleshanks, the railway cat, the cat of the railway train" We sang as we moved around the clearing.

"You might say that by and large it was me who was in charge of the sleeping car express. From the driver and the guards to the bagmen playing cards. I would supervise them all more or less." He shrugged as he looked around.

The kittens lined up in front of Skimble, smiling widely as they sang.

"Down the corridor he paces and examines all the faces of the travelers in the first and the third." Skimble walked down the line, looking at each kitten. "He established control by a regular patrol and he'd know at once if anything occurred."

Electra started to step out of line as Skimble reached the end of the line. He frowned and moved her back to where she was supposed to be. "He would watch you without winking and he saw what you were thinking. And it's certain that he didn't approve."

He frowned and started to walk over to where Jemima and Etcetera were giggling at the edge of the clearing. "Of hilarity and riot so that folk were very quiet when Skimble was about and on the move."

The two kittens became quiet as he frowned at them. He jumped forward as they continued to sing. "You could play no pranks with Skimbleshanks. He's a cat that couldn't be ignored."

The Jellicles walked up behind him in a line. He frowned and waved them back. "So nothing went wrong on the northern mail. When Skimbleshanks was aboard." They jumped up and lay down as Skimble stood before them.

"It was very pleasant when they'd found their little den with their name written up on the door."

The Jellicles made a train noise, making Skimble smile.

"And the berth was very neat with a newly folded sheet and not a speck of dust on the floor."

The Jellicles shook their heads.

"There was every sort of light you could make it dark or bright. And a button you could turn to make a breeze."

The Jellicles made a train noise again.

"And a funny little basin you're supposed to wash your face in and a crank to shut the window should you sneeze."

Rumple sneezed loudly and looked around, surprised. The kittens giggled and listened as Skimble continued.

"Then the guard looked in politely and would ask you very brightly 'Do you like your morning tea weak or strong?' But I just behind him and was ready to remind him. For Skimble won't let anything go wrong." He sang, smiling.

"When they crept into their cozy berth and pulled the counterpane." The Jellicles sang. "They ought to reflect that it was very nice to know that they wouldn't be bothered by mice."

Skimble pretended to step on a mouse. He pretended to pick it up by the tail and handed it to Old Deuteronomy. Old Deuteronomy took it with a smile. Skimble smiled and turned back to the Jellicles.

"They can leave all that to the railway cat. The cat of the railway train." They sang as they raced around the clearing gathering supplies. They slowly put together a train. I laughed as I watched the train come alive, with the wheels moving and smoke coming out of it.

"Skimbleshanks, the railway cat, the cat of the railway train." They sang again as they put the train together.

"In the watches of the night I was always fresh and bright. Every now and then I'd have a cup of tea. With perhaps a drop of scotch while I was busy keeping on the watch, only stopping here and there to catch a flea." He smiled as he scratched his headfur.

"They were fast asleep at Crewe and so they never knew that I was walking up and down the station." He walked around the train, smiling.

"They were sleeping all the while I was busy at Carlisle, where I met the stationmaster with elation." He cried as he jumped up.

"They might see me at Dumfries if I summoned the police. If there was anything they ought to know about." He looked around and offered Old Deuteronomy his arm. He started to lead him around the train.

"When they got to Gallowgate there they did not have to wait. For Skimbleshanks will help them to get out." Skimble frowned as the train fell apart. He sighed and looked down.

The Jellicles looked up at him and started to sing.

"And he gives you a wave of his long brown tail, which says, 'I'll see you again'"

Skimble smiled as they continued. "You'll meet without fail on the midnight mail. The cat of the railway train."

Skimble spun around quickly and lead the Jellicles around the clearing. They smiled as he walked to the center of the clearing.

**I know it kinda leaves you hanging but the next chapter will flow smoothly from this point. I sorta wanted the next part to be it's own chapter because it's pretty awesome and should stand alone. So, yea. Hope you enjoyed it!:)**

**Please please please review! The Jellicles are counting on you! If you don't review, Mungo and Casey will cry, Rumple will ask "What's wrong with you Jellicle haters?," and Jemima will stare at you sadly with her big innocent eyes and ask "Why? I thought you were cool but you're just mean!"**

**Please. Don't make them suffer. You can end their pain by reviewing.**

**(And yea I know this is kinda dramatic. But it got the point across, didn't it?)**


	16. return of an old friend and bitter enemy

**Ok here is one of the most amazing chapters you will ever read in your entire LIFE!...or not. Sorry, had to get that moment out. But I am really proud of how well this came out. Please review. I will not be crazy and do what I did at the end of last chapter. I will only say that once.**

"The cat of the railway train!" We sang loudly, smiling.

A loud crashing sound made us duck down in fear.

"Macavity!" Demeter said fearfully.

Suddenly, the light coming from the streetlamps went out. Everything was silent.

Then the lights slowly came back on.

I glanced around quickly. Mungo crawled over and embraced me gently. I let him hold me, glad that he was here with me.

He looked around slowly. Another loud crash made us duck down again.

He looked up quickly. "Stay down." He whispered as he stood up, looking around angrily.

I gasped as Macavity jumped onto the TSE car, taking the Jellicles by surprise. They screamed, terrified of the ginger tom.

I started to run to Mungo when I saw three black, disgusting looking cats throw a net over Old Deuteronomy and begin to pull him away.

"Hey! Mungo! They're getting away with Old Deuteronomy!" I screamed.

Mungo quickly turned and ran in front of the black cats, forcing them to stop. He glared at them for a moment.

"We got you. So free Old Deuteronomy and…"

A cruel laugh cut off the rest of whatever he was going to say.

All the Jellicles turned quickly to look at Macavity, who hadn't moved from the roof of the TSE car.

"Oh no, Mungojerrie. I do believe that I have you." He smiled darkly. "I was strolling down the street earlier and you will never guess what I found sitting a few blocks away from your precious Junkyard."

He smiled. "I do believe this find will interest your little friend there greatly." He continued, nodding in my direction.

I felt my insides freeze. _No. It can't be. He should be far away by now._

I stared up at Mungo. He was frowning at Macavity. "What did you find, Macavity?" He asked calmly.

Macavity smiled coldly. "I found a boy. A young boy who kept going on and on about a girl he had to protect from 'a bunch of crazy animals.'"

I stiffened as Macavity let out a low chuckle.

"But why am I simply telling you about him? Why don't you meet him?" He gave one of the black cats a pointed look. The cat quickly walked towards the edge of the clearing.

I stared up at Macavity. "I don't believe you." I growled.

He chuckled softly. "I can see why you like her, Mungo. She's spunky and cute." Mungo hissed at the ginger tom.

Macavity smiled. "Welcome back, Daniel." He whispered.

I turned around quickly. The black cat had Daniel tied up and was pushing him towards us.

I shook my head slowly.

_No. Not Daniel. Why? Everlasting Cat._

"WHY!" I screamed as Daniel was passed over to Macavity.

Mungo jumped slightly as I fell to the ground crying. He quickly knelt down and wrapped his arms around me.

"Shhh. It's ok, Casey. Everything's going to be ok." He whispered.

He glared up at Macavity. "Let the boy go, Macavity. He's done nothing to you." He ordered.

Macavity laughed. "I have a better idea." He whispered.

He quickly pushed Daniel off the TSE car. Without thinking, I ran over to him.

"Daniel…" I began before being pushed out of the way.

I turned quickly as Daniel ran after the dirty cats, who had attempted to carry Old Deuteronomy away again.

Suddenly, Macavity appeared in front of him, furious.

Before Daniel could react, Macavity came down on his shoulders with a wooden bat that had appeared in his hands.

Daniel dropped like a bag of cement.

Not missing a beat, Macavity reached down and picked him up. He turned Daniel to face us.

Daniel searched the crowd fearfully until his eyes found me. He relaxed slightly then winced at the pain. He stared at me sadly for a moment. "Casey…" He moaned softly.

I swallowed hard and nodded.

He smiled at me for a brief moment before closing his eyes. His head fell forward, his chin touching his chest.

I breathed in quickly, afraid that he was gone. I sighed when I saw the slightest movement of his chest going up and down.

There was a flash of light and he was gone.

I stared at the place he had occupied, shocked.

I jumped slightly as a hand touched my shoulder. I spun around quickly, half-hoping it would be Daniel, laughing and unbroken.

But it was only Mungo. "Macavity got away. But I didn't see him put Daniel down before he left." He said carefully, staring at me sadly.

"What…" I whispered.

"He's gone, Casey. I'm sorry." He whispered.

I stared at him for a moment.

Then I was falling.

Mungo leaned over and caught me. He picked me up quickly, staring down at me fearfully. "Are you ok?" He whispered softly.

I opened my mouth to reply, but instead I let out a choked sound that quickly turned into uncontrollable sobs. I buried my face in his chestfur, unsure what else to do. He gently rested his chin on my shoulder, his warm breath blowing on my neck and ear every time he exhaled.

I slowly cried out all my tears but continued to lean on him for support. He turned his head until his nose and lips were lightly touching the back of my neck.

"Casey." He whispered, his lips tickling the back of my neck as he spoke. "We'll find them. Both Daniel and Old Deuteronomy. I promise."

I swallowed back a sob. "How?" I managed to whisper.

He sighed. "I don't know." He whispered at last.

I frowned. "Can you put me down now?" I whispered.

He nuzzled my neck softly for a moment before putting me down. He smiled at me. I smiled back weakly.

**Ok I know it kinda ended abruptly again. But I connected this part with the next song which is really long. The next chapter will not end abruptly. Ok I can't promise that because it kinda does. But it's….Oh look at me giving you hints about the next chapter, which by the way, is going to be even more amazing than this one! Ok I'm sorry if you're getting tired of hearing me go on and on about how great I am. I know I'm starting to get tired of it. But anyway. Until next chapter my kitties! Meow!:)**


	17. Mystery Cat and Leaving

**Ok this chapter is pretty good. Not as TOTALLY AMAZING as the last chapter, but I'm pretty proud of it. I hope you enjoy! Please review, my kitties!:)**

I saw movement out of the corner of my eye.

I turned quickly towards it.

But it was only Demeter and Bomba walking around the clearing. They looked at each other for a moment.

I slowly sat down next to Mungo, watching the two queens curiously.

Bomba climbed up and sat on a small pile of debris while Demeter quickly walked around the clearing, looking in every direction, and then slowly tiptoed back over to the center of the clearing. Demeter slowly spun in a circle. She stepped forward, grabbing at the air angrily.

She stopped and quickly looked down. She took a deep breath, looked up and began.

"Macavity's a mystery cat; he's called the hidden paw." She sang softly as she quickly pawed the air.

I looked up at Mungo, who was frowning at Demeter.

"For he's the master criminal who can defy the law." She sang as she slowly tiptoed across the stage.

Near the edge, she shot her arms out towards the surprised group of cats watching. She quickly stood up, slowly shaking her hips.

"He's the bafflement of Scotland Yard, The Flying Squad's despair" She shot her arms out again.

As she sang, she slowly stepped back towards the center of the clearing.

"For when they reach the scene of crime Macavity's not there!" She quickly looked to the left, swinging her hips around.

I looked over at Mungo. "Didn't you say that Macavity and Demeter were…together before he went crazy?" I asked softly.

He nodded and pulled me to him.

I shivered slightly and leaned on him, watching as Demeter stepped forward, looked from side to side, then shook her hips slowly.

She quickly walked towards the center of the clearing again, stopping with her arms out. She glanced at us, and then looked forward, slowly leaning back. She quickly straightened up, ran forward and shook her hips once more.

She turned to look at Bomba, who gave her an approving smile. Demeter quickly turned around and shot her arms out angrily. "Macavity, Macavity, there's no one like Macavity" She sang loudly, slowly stepping forward.

She turned to the left, grabbing at the air dramatically. She quickly turned to the right, shooting her right arm out.

"He's broken every human law" She turned to us, shot her right arm down, then slowly brought it back up.

"He breaks the law of gravity." She held her pose as she slowly stepped forward, stood on her tiptoes, and went down three times as she crossed the stage. She stopped at the edge of the stage, putting a paw in front of her face.

"His powers of levitation would make a fakir stare" She quickly put her paw down. "And when you reach the scene of crime Macavity's not there!"

She slowly slid her paw across the stage, quickly stepping towards two small kittens, who both backed away quickly as she approached them with her arms out. They slowly crawled back as she walked away.

"You may seek him in the basement" She slowly kneeled over, making a pulling motion with her right hand as she straightened up.

"You may look up in the air…" She sang softly as she kneeled over again, but as she straightened up, she slowly turned in a circle. When she turned all the way around, she quickly kneeled down with her head down. She quickly looked up, and glared at us as she continued.

"But I tell you once and once again, Macavity's not there!" She tapped the ground as she slowly straightened up. As she finished, she quickly shot up, then knelt down quickly as Bomba began.

"Macavity's a ginger cat; He's very tall and thin." Bomba sang as she slowly stepped down from the tire she had been sitting on, a smug grin slowly creeping across her face as she continued.

"You would know him if you saw him for his eyes are sunken in." She ran her paw across both her arms, crossed them, then slowly moved them forward.

"His brow is deeply lined in thought" She placed both of her paws on her hips. "His head is highly domed" She made an imaginary line with her paw.

"His coat is dusty from neglect. His whiskers are uncombed," She stepped forward, turned around, then stepped the other way. She suddenly stopped, put both her arms in front of her, then slid them across one another.

"He sways his head from side to side" She slowly swayed her head around. "With movements like a snake." She whipped her arm around like a snake.

"And when you think he's half asleep" She stepped forward, smiling out us. She scratched her legs. "He's always wide awake!" She cried, flailing her arms around angrily.

"Macavity, Macavity, there's no one like Macavity" She stepped forward, grabbing at the air dramatically as she sang.

Demeter turned to watch her. "For he's a fiend in feline shape" Bomba cried, pointing at Demeter. Demeter turned away quickly.

"A monster of depravity." Bomba shot her arms out, slowly leaning back. "You may meet him in a by-street, you may see him in the square" She sang, looking around at us.

"But when a crime's discovered then Macavity's not there!" She looked around and smiled.

"He's outwardly respectable." Demeter sang softly, slowly lifting up her arms. Bomba walked over to Demeter slowly with her arm out.

"I know. He cheats at cards." She sang. Demeter stared at her. Bomba smiled smugly.

Demeter stood up quickly. "And his footprints are not found in any files of Scotland Yard's." She sang to Bomba as she slowly stepped forward, then they shook their hips.

"And when the larder's looted" Bomba sang to her.

"Or the jewel case is rifled" Demeter sang back.

"Or when the milk is missing" Bomba sang softly.

"Or another Peke's been stifled!" Demeter cried.

"Or the greenhouse glass is broken" Bomba sang as they tiptoed backwards to the center of the clearing. They stopped to look at each other.

"And the trellis past repair" Demeter sang, as they stepped forward with one arm out.

"There's the wonder of the thing:" They sang as they stepped backwards. "Macavity's not there!" They turned and touched paws.

"Macavity, Macavity, there's no one like Macavity" They sang as they ran our paws down their legs.

"There never was a cat of such deceitfulness and suavity" They shot their paws up, then put them back down on their legs, then turned around and shook their hips.

"He always has an alibi and one or two to spare" They sang, shooting their arms out. "Whatever time the deed took place, Macavity wasn't there!" They sang, slowly grabbing at the air.

"And they say that all the cats whose wicked deeds are widely known" They sang softly as they slowly made their way to the center of the clearing.

"I might mention Mungojerrie." Demeter sang, giving Mungo a pointed look. Mungo pulled me closer, frowning. Bomba turned to look at her for a moment, then continued.

"I might mention Grittlebones." Bomba sang. They quickly turned and started to slowly back up.

"Are nothing more than agents for the cat who all the time" They quickly spun in a circle. "Just controls the operations" They put their arms in an attack position. "The Napoleon of Crime!" They grabbed at the air, then turned. They grabbed at the air.

"Macavity, Macavity, there's no one like Macavity" They stepped forward, then shot their arms out slowly.

"He's a fiend in feline shape" They turned quickly, putting their arms up once more.

"A monster of depravity." They shot their arms out, slowly leaning back.

"You may meet him in a by-street" They slowly stepped back.

"You may see him in the square" They turned to look at us. They slowly made their way to the center of the clearing once more.

"But when a crime's discovered then Macavity…" They shot their arms out to the right.

"Macavity…" They shot their arms to the left.

"Macavity!" They cried as they shot their arms up.

"Macavity…" They sang as they shook their hips passionately.

They stopped. "When a crime's discovered then Macavity's not there!" They glanced at each other, then got into their final poses, Demeter kneeling on the ground and Bomba standing over her, shooting her hand into the air dramatically.

I stared at them for a moment.

Munkustrap ran over to them, making sure they were ok. Macavity appeared standing near the edge of the clearing, Daniel in front of him.

I hissed at him angrily. "Give him back!" I screamed.

Munkustrap stared at Macavity angrily. "Tell us where Old Deuteronomy is, Macavity, and leave this place. You are not welcome here." He told him calmly.

Macavity sneered at him and pointed at the edge of the clearing. "Here take them. Both of them. The human is of no use to me and my minions will be here shortly with your precious leader." He growled.

He pushed Daniel away from him. I ran over and hugged him happily.

Macavity took the distraction to run from the clearing. I hardly noticed. I was too busy making sure Daniel was ok.

He smiled as I untied him. As soon as he was free, he wrapped his arms around me and cried softly.

"I'm so sorry Casey. I felt like I had to protect you. I don't know why, I promised myself I would let you go. But I just couldn't let go. And…" He whispered through his tears.

I hugged him gently, unsure what else to do. He looked up at me.

"Are we ok?" He whispered just loud enough for me to hear him. I nodded and held a hand out to him.

He smiled and grabbed my hand. I quickly pulled him up.

He nodded over at Mungo as he ran over to us.

Mungo put his arm around me, glaring at Daniel.

"Why didn't you go home, Daniel?" I couldn't help but smile as Mungo called Daniel by his real name and not simply _human._

Daniel stared at him. "I was headed home but I stopped to eat something first. When I left, I felt fine. But then I started to feel dizzy so I sat down on a bench. Then I blacked out. Next thing I knew, I was here with that ginger tom." He explained quickly.

I stared at him sadly. "I didn't want you to get hurt because of me." I whispered.

He smiled. "I'm not hurt and neither is Old Deuteronomy." He replied, pointing at the edge of the clearing.

I turned around quickly. Macavity's minions were bringing back Old Deuteronomy, who looked unharmed. All the kittens quickly ran over to hug him. He smiled down at them.

I started to smile, then I noticed Demeter.

She was glaring at Old Deuteronomy. Bomba tried to embrace her, but Demeter pushed her away angrily.

She ran towards the kittens near Old Deuteronomy, sending them scattering. She ran towards Jenny and Jelly, who were trying to help Old Deuteronomy sit down on the tire. They moved away quickly.

I turned to look at Mungo, who was frowning at Old Deuteronomy.

Munkustrap tried to embrace Demeter but she pushed him away. She glared at Old Deuteronomy for a moment then suddenly jumped on his back. He spun around quickly, trying to shake her off.

Then Old Deuteronomy vanished, replaced by Macavity.

The kittens screamed as Macavity threw Demeter off him. Munkustrap caught her and quickly helped her up.

Macavity tried to grab her, but she cowered behind Munkustrap. Munkustrap pushed him away.

Macavity scratched at him, forcing him to move aside.

Macavity quickly grabbed Demeter by the arms and began to pull her away. Munkustrap ran over and grabbed Demeter's legs. They pulled her back and forth for a moment before Alonzo walked over and picked her up, pulling her away from the two toms.

Macavity tried to follow him but Munkustrap blocked his path.

Macavity scratched him across the face. Munkustrap scratched him back.

They stared at each other for a moment, fury reflected in their eyes. Macavity jumped on Munkustrap. Munkustrap quickly threw him off.

He started to run at Macavity but Macavity grabbed him. He picked him up and threw him to the ground. Macavity scratched him as he tried to get up.

Munkustrap stepped away quickly, followed closely by Macavity. They scratched each other until Macavity flipped Munkustrap to the floor.

Munkustrap hit the ground hard and did not get back up. The kittens ran over to him. I and Mungo ran over to him as well. I stared down at him sadly.

I looked up at Mungo, who was glaring at Macavity. Alonzo tried to attack Macavity but was thrown aside.

Mungo stood up quickly. Macavity scratched him hard across the cheek.

I screamed as Mungo fell to the ground. I crawled over to him as the lights went out again.

I stared down at him, taking in the claw marks on his cheek that were just barely visible in the moonlight.

I jumped as a hand touched my shoulder. I turned quickly. Daniel stared down at me sadly.

"I'm sorry Casey. I…"

"Don't apologize! If you hadn't come at all, none of this would have happened!" I screamed.

He frowned. "I was worried about you." He whispered softly.

I glared at him. "Look around Daniel. Do you see anyone laughing at me? Mocking me? NO! I'm better off here! Why couldn't you just accept that and leave me be?" I screamed.

He stared at me sadly. "Casey…" He whispered.

"Get out of here, you stupid human!" I screamed.

I frowned angrily at him for a moment, taking in his hurt expression. I turned away from him to stare down at Mungo. I leaned over and kissed him, gently running a hand through his head fur.

I didn't look up until I was sure Daniel had left, the sound of his footsteps retreating into the darkness.

Then the tears came.

I sobbed into Mungo's chestfur. He gently pulled me closer. "Shhh. It's ok." He whispered softly.

I slowly let out my tears.

"We have to find Old Deuteronomy." The Jellicles whispered in unison.

**Yea that's dramatic, right? I worked pretty hard on this and I swear I've seen this in a dream at least once. It was either a sign that it needed to be put in here, or it's a sign that I need to quit staying up so late reading over these chapters. This is what sleep deprivation does to me! It makes me have weird dreams! Or sometimes when it's like 3:00AM and I can't sleep, I have crazy fantasies about how much Mungo reminds me of my boyfriend and…uhhh…Anyway! There will be more updates to come. When they will be coming depends on when I get a burst of inspiration to hit me. I mean I have most of the rest of this story kinda planned out. But I don't know if I want to end it. This is the last major Cats story I have ideas for. So I kinda want to have a idea for a new story before I totally wrap up this one. But don't worry. There's still quite a few chapters left in this story and they are going to be awesome! I have one or two ideas for a new Cats story but it's still in the making. But if I can get the ideas to come together, it may be even awesomer than this story! But anyway. Please review! **


	18. Mr Mistoffelees

**I'd like to thank all of you for staying with this story for all this time! It makes me feel really good that people are actually READING this and I'm not just wasting my life writing junk!:) Anyway, enjoy my kitties!:)**

"You ought to ask the Magical Mr. Mistoffelees, the original conjuring cat." A voice said.

The spotlight in the center of the clearing swung around, landing on Tugger, who was lying down on the TSE car.

He smiled as he continued. "There can be no doubt about that. Please!" He got into a seated position. "Listen to me. And don't scoff. All his inventions are off his own bat."

He slowly slid off the TSE car. "There's no such cat in the metropolises. He holds all the patent monopolies for performing surprising illusions. And creating eccentric confusion."

He slowly lifted his arms into the air. "The greatest magicians have something to learn from Mr. Mistoffelees conjuring turn!"

He slowly squatted down and smiled out at us. "Oh! Well! I never, was there ever? A cat so cleaver as Magical Mr. Mistoffelees!"

He slowly stepped down onto the ground. "He's quiet, he's small, he's black. From his ears to the tip of his tail." He swung his tail in Etcetera's face, making her giggle.

I rolled my eyes. _Wow he can't even keep his ego in control when he's praising someone else._ Mungo smiled and pulled me close.

"He can creep through the tiniest cracks. He can walk on the narrowest rail. He can pick any card from a pack." Tugger pretended to do a card trick.

"He's equally cunning with dice." He pretended to roll a pair of dice, leaving Etcetera to leap for the invisible dice. "He's always deceiving you into believing that he's only hunting for mice."

Tugger smiled down at the kitten and continued. "He can play any trick with a cork. Or a spoon and a bit of fish paste. If you're looking for a knife or a fork and you think that it's merely misplaced. You've seen it one moment but then IT IS GONE! But you find it next week lying out on the lawn."

Tugger pointed up. I looked up quickly and gasped as Misto, wearing a sparkly black jacket, was lowered down into the center of the Junkyard.

As he reached the ground, he paused to straighten his jacket.

Then, with raised arms, said "Presto!"

All the lights came back on, and Misto's jacket lit up with hundreds of small bulbs.

"Oh! Well! I never, was there ever? A cat so cleaver as Magical Mr. Mistoffelees!" We sang.

Misto smiled and pointed. A bolt of lightning shot out of his fingertips.

Even though I was expecting it, seeing the bolt shoot out of his fingers was enough to make me jump.

Mungo gently tilted my face to his and kissed me. "It's ok. He won't hurt you." He murmured softly against my lips.

I kissed him back. "I know. But it's still pretty freaky."

He smiled. "Yea." He agreed, pulling me closer.

"Oh! Well! I never, was there ever? A cat so cleaver as Magical Mr. Mistoffelees!" The Jellicles sang happily.

I watched Misto shoot a few more bolts of lightning without jumping up, but I couldn't help but cringe whenever he aimed anywhere near us. Mungo held me tightly until Misto was finished.

"Oh! Well! I never, was there ever? A cat so cleaver as Magical Mr. Mistoffelees!" They sang again, smiling at Misto.

I smiled and rested my head on Mungo's shoulder as Tugger continued. "His manner is vague and aloof. And you would think there was nobody shyer. But his voice has been heard on the roof when he was curled up by the fire."

Misto smiled and nodded.

Tugger flicked up his mane and continued. "And he's sometimes been heard by the fire when he was about on the roof."

Misto and Tugger moved across the clearing as they sang, smiling out at the Jellicles. "At least we all heard somebody who purred which is incontestable proof."

Misto jumped up and spun around as Tugger continued. "Of his singular magical powers. And I've known the family to call him in from the garden for hours."

I hid my face in Mungo's fur and giggled quietly as Tugger pretended to talk into a telephone. Mungo smiled and kissed the top of my head.

"While he was asleep in the hall." Tugger looked over at Misto. "And not long ago this phenomenal cat produced seven kittens right out of a hat!"

One of the kittens passed Misto an old coffee can. Misto put his hand in it and pulled out a long colorful cloth.

"Oh! Well! I never, was there ever? A cat so cleaver as Magical Mr. Mistoffelees!" The Jellicles sang as Misto ran around the clearing, holding the coffee can high over his head.

After carrying the can around the clearing, he passed it to Cassandra.

He began to dance, performing so many jumps and spins that it made me wonder how in the Heaviside he wasn't dizzy and falling over.

He spun around the clearing then somersaulted over to the center of the clearing and stuck a fabulous pose as he stood up.

"Magical!" Tugger hollered from his place in front of the TSE car.

Misto smiled and started to run towards the TSE car. Tugger and the kittens that surrounded him moved aside as Misto pulled a large red cloth out of the car.

He raised a hand for silence and looked around. A few kittens raised their hands, trying to get the toms attention.

"What's he doing?" I asked Mungo.

He smiled. "He's going to do a magic trick to entertain the kittens. He's asking for volunteers. Although I don't know why he even bothers. He always uses Cassandra." He explained quickly.

I turned to watch as Misto pointed to Cassandra. "Yep. He always picks Cassandra." Mungo whispered softly as the queen stepped down, grinning smugly.

Misto threw the red cloth over her and, with the help of a few other toms, moved the cloth over to the center of the clearing.

Tugger walked towards me and Mungo slowly, smiling.

He stopped, staring at me. I crawled back quickly.

Mungo's eyes narrowed and he pointed at Misto. Tugger looked over at Misto curiously.

Misto gave Tugger a smug look. He quickly walked over to the cloth. He blew on his hands, making magic dust land on the cloth. He sprinkled more dust on it.

He lifted the cloth and all the Jellicles gasped loudly.

Misto had brought back Old Deuteronomy!

Even Tugger stepped back, his face full of shock.

I smiled happily as he started to sing slowly, holding Old Deuteronomy's hand. "And we all say, oh well I never was there ever a cat so cleaver as Magical Mr. Mistoffelees."

Misto turned around and jumped on Old Deuteronomy, hugging him happily. Mungo stood up quickly, smiling.

"Oh! Well! I never, was there ever? A cat so cleaver as Magical Mr. Mistoffelees!" We sang loudly.

I stood up quickly and followed Mungo as we crowded around Misto. "Oh! Well! I never, was there ever? A cat so cleaver as Magical Mr. Mistoffelees!"

As we stepped back, Misto started to walk over to the edge of the clearing.

I pointed at him as he passed, and walked over to Mungo, smiling. He gently wrapped an arm around me and pointed at Misto as he walked over with Cassandra, bowing to her. They turned and bowed to Old Deuteronomy as well.

I tried to pull Mungo over to them, but he held me back, smiling.

I turned to look at Misto. I pointed at him as he did a spilt in the air.

I watched as he quickly ran past the Jellicles onto the tire.

Tugger looked around slowly. "I give you. The Magical!" he yelled.

Misto raised one arm, looking down at us.

"The Marvelous!" Tugger continued loudly.

Misto raised his other arm, smiling.

"Mr Mistoffelees!" Tugger screamed, pointing at Misto.

He jumped into the air, did a split and disappeared.

I smiled up at Mungo. He returned the smile and kissed me softly. I kissed him back, wrapping my arms around him.

I pulled back gently, smiling up at him.

**I'm soooo sorry for those of you who have waited forever for this chapter! I just got sidetracked and forgot. We're in the final stretch! You can't give up now, because you never know what could happen in the next few chapters! **


	19. Memories

**Hello kittens! I'm SOOOOOOOO sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER! A certain tom has kept me very distracted lately. Meow hehe. But anyway….I worked hard on this chapter for you, my kittens! Please enjoy it!**

He started to say something but stopped as a voice sweep through the Junkyard.

"Daylight. See the dew on the sunflower." I looked up quickly and smiled. Jemima was perched high over the Junkyard, looking around with a vacant look in her eyes. Mungo pulled me closer as she continued.

"And a rose that is fading. Roses wither away." She gently turned her body, lifting her face to the moon. The light sparkled on her fur, making her shine like a diamond.

"Like the sunflower, I yearn to touch my face to the dawn. I am waiting. For the day."

I watched silently as she slowly sat down. _Wow. That was amazing. Jemima is probably one of the wisest kittens in the Junkyard. She understood Old Deuteronomy and that song…wow. _I smiled up at Jemima and nodded approvingly. She smiled back and returned my nod.

I gasped as she began to change.

She suddenly looked like an old wise queen, her gaze barely hinting at the knowledge that was tucked away within her.

I blinked and she was a kitten once more.

I stared at her for a moment, unsure of what I'd just seen. But she stayed the same, her innocent eyes questioning.

I shook my head and looked away. _That was freaky. Well Munkustrap did say the Jellicles were reborn into a new life when their time came. That would explain it. But it's still freaky._

I looked up at Munkustrap began to talk. "Now Old Deuteronomy, just before dawn, through a silence you feel you could cut with a knife, announces the cat who can now be reborn and come back to a different Jellicle life." The Jellicles crawled towards Old Deuteronomy and lifted a hand to him.

I hung back for a second, unsure.

I saw something out of the corner of my eye. I turned towards it and smiled.

It was Grizabella, slowly limping towards the Jellicles.

She didn't flinch when Victoria was pulled away from her.

She kept her sad gaze ahead, looking straight at Old Deuteronomy.

The Jellicles stayed in the clearing this time, but turned their faces away from Grizabella.

Mungo pulled me to the edge of the clearing. He wrapped me in his arms and whispered softly in my ear, "Remember she has to be accepted by Old Deuteronomy and the rest of the tribe first."

I nodded and buried my face in his chest fur. I stood there, waiting.

"Memory. Turn your face to the moonlight. Let your memory lead you. Open up. Enter in." Grizabella sang softly. "If you find there the meaning of what happiness is. Then the new life will begin."

I slowly looked up at Mungo. He sighed softly and nodded. I turned to watch as she slowly turned to look at the Jellicles, who still refused to look at her.

"Memory. All alone in the moonlight."

The corners of her mouth lifted slightly. _Was she smiling?_ It was gone too fast to tell.

"I was beautiful then. I remember a time I knew what happiness was. Let the memory live again."

I saw movement out of the corner of my eye. I turned as Jenny and Skimble turned towards Grizabella slightly, watching her curiously. A few other Jellicles did also.

Slowly, one by one, all the Jellicles turned to face Grizabella.

"Burnt out ends of smoky days. The stale cold smell of morning. The street lamp dies another night is over. Another day is dawning."

I smiled as she continued, looking at the Jellicles sadly.

"Daylight. I must wait for the sunrise. I must think of the new life."

She looked up at the moon, her face lit up. But she looked away quickly, her face stony. "And I mustn't give in. When the dawn comes, tonight will be a memory too. And a new day will begin."

She looked down sadly and laid face down on the ground.

I felt a strange power come over me, urging me to sing to Grizabella.

I slowly stepped forward, ignoring the strange look Mungo gave me.

I paused for a moment, unsure what to do.

Then I heard words in my mind and I began to sing, my voice filling the air. "Sunlight through the trees in summer."

Grizabella slowly looked up as I continued.

"Endless masquerading." Grizabella got up a little more and sang with me.

"Like a flower as the dawn is breaking."

I felt the power leave me and I quieted, letting Grizabella's voice ring out.

"The memory is fading!" Grizabella slowly stood up.

"Touch me!" She sang, her voice ringing out as her eyes pleaded with the Jellicles. "It's so easy to leave me! All alone with the memory of my days in the sun!"

She looked around at all the Jellicles until her eyes found mine. I stared into those sad eyes as she sang.

"If you touch me you'll understand what happiness is."

I nodded, smiling at her.

She smiled slightly and turned away. "Look."

She turned to the horizon, where the dark sky was just a shade lighter than the rest.

"A new day. Has begun."

She stopped and looked around at the Jellicles sadly.

When no one stepped forward, she slowly started to limp away.

I watched silently as Victoria stepped forward.

She stopped and looked back at Old Deuteronomy. He smiled and nodded.

Victoria slowly walked towards Grizabella.

Grizabella moved one of her arms back slowly, her hand cupped slightly.

Victoria slowly placed her hand in Grizabellas.

Grizabella looked around for a moment, shocked, then slowly sighed.

**How was that? Amazing, right? And I'm sorry if you didn't think it was. Compared to the next couple of chapters, this is gonna look like nothing! I'm gonna be working my tail, whiskers, AND paws off to get the next couple of chapters uploaded before school starts next week. So if the next time I update I'm missing some parts, that's why. haha. I love you my kittens! Please please PLEASE review! I LOVE getting feedback from you. It warms my Jellicle heart! Until next time my kitties! Meow!:)**


	20. How do you adress a cat?

**Hello my kittens! Hope you have enjoyed my writings so far. I am very proud of this story and hope you all have enjoyed it so far. And, no, it's not over quite yet. I've still got some tricks up my sleeve so watch out! Haha anyway…Enjoy! :)**

Victoria rubbed her head lightly against Grizabellas hands, then smiled up at her.

Victoria led her over to Misto, who smiled at Grizabella as he held her hands.

Grizabella looked around in amazement as more and more Jellicles stepped forward to touch her hands.

As she walked towards me, I quickly stepped forward and took her hands in mine.

They were softer than I expected, but very hard and slightly calloused in places.

I smiled at her and she returned the smile gratefully as Mungo took her hands.

She moved from Jellicle to Jellicle, smiling.

She paused for a moment before taking Munkustrap's hands with a smile.

He returned the smile and slowly led her to Old Deuteronomy. Old Deuteronomy smiled and took one of her hands then bowed to her.

I looked up at Mungo. "What's happening?" I asked.

Mungo smiled. "Grizabella has been chosen to go to the Heaviside Layer to be reborn." He whispered.

I smiled at Grizabella as Old Deuteronomy put an arm around her shoulders.

"Up, up, up past the Russell Hotel. Up, up, up, up to the Heaviside Layer. Up, up, up past the Russell Hotel. Up, up, up, up to the Heaviside Layer." We sang as Old Deuteronomy lifted his arms towards the moon.

Grizabella looked around, afraid, but Munkustrap smiled and gently nudged her back over to Old Deuteronomy, who put his arm around her once more.

"Up, up, up past the Russell Hotel. Up, up, up, up to the Heaviside Layer. Up, up, up past the Russell Hotel. Up, up, up, up to the Heaviside Layer." We sang as they walked to the tire.

"Up, up, up past the Jellicle moon. Up, up, up, up to the Heaviside Layer. Up, up, up past the Jellicle moon. Up, up, up, up to the Heaviside Layer."

I gasped as the tire began to rise into the air, rising higher and higher.

I gasped louder as a large, shining object reached down from the sky and stopped by the tire.

_It's a giant Jellicle arm._

I stared at it, then looked at Grizabella, who looked just as amazed.

Old Deuteronomy waved her towards the giant hand and helped her step up onto it.

As the arm rose back into the sky, I stared up at it and gasped as a rainbow of colors bathed over Grizabella's face, washing away the wrinkles and lines until she looked like a kitten again.

I watched her until she was engulfed by the clouds.

I slowly looked at Old Deuteronomy, who was smiling at the sky.

He slowly looked down at us. "You've heard of several kinds of cats. And my opinion now is that you should need no interpreter. To understand our character." He sang, smiling down at us.

He slowly looked down at me, staring into my eyes. "You've learned enough to take the view that cats are very much like you. You've seen us both at work and games, and learnt about our proper names, our habits and our habitat." I nodded and he smiled.

"But how would you ad-dress a cat?"

I frowned as he slowly looked at all of the Jellicles. "So first, your memory I'll jog. And say: A cat is not a dog." He smiled at me.

I slowly returned the smile. "So first, your memory I'll jog. And say: A cat is not a dog." The Jellicles sang loudly.

Mungo smiled at me as Old Deuteronomy continued. "With cats, some say one rule is true. Don't speak till you are spoken to." He sang. I looked up at him.

He shook his head and smiled at me. "Myself, I do not hold with that. I say you should address a cat. But always keep in mind that he resents familiarity."

He nodded and continued. "You bow and take off your hat. Address him in this form; Oh cat."

He smiled and continued. "Before a cat will condescend to treat you as a trusted friend, some little tokens of esteem are needed like a dish of cream. You may now and then supply some caviar or stusford pie. Some potted grouse or salmon paste."

He licked his lips and smiled. "He's sure to have his personal taste. And so in time you'll reach your aim. And call him by his name." He sang, smiling down at us.

"A cat's entitled to expect these evidences of respect. So this is this, and that is that. And that's how you address a cat." We sang loudly.

As I looked around at the Jellicles, I saw David staring at me from behind a mound of trash.

I stared at him for a moment, surprised.

But he slowly smiled and nodded at me. He pointed behind me at Mungo and smiled.

I smiled and nodded.

He slowly turned and walked away.

I smiled at his retreating form.

_Thank Everlasting Cat he's finally understood. I don't want to leave. _I looked back at Mungo happily. _I have everything I could ever want right here._

"A cat's entitled to expect these evidences of respect. So this is this, and that is that. And that's how you address a cat!" We sang again, letting our voices ring to the Heaviside as we lifted our arms to the moon.

I closed my eyes as I lifted my arms higher.

_Please let this night never end. I know it's almost over but please don't let this be my last night with Mungo. _I pleaded silently.

**I know it kinda ends abruptly. But the next chapter is REALLY long and I thought it would be best for it to be its own chapter. But trust me it's really good. I love you all! Meow!:)**


	21. After the Ball

**Hello my friends! I am SOOOO sorry it has been so long since my last update! Many of you have found my story and have sent me various messages begging me to continue. And I have been meaning to but, of course, school has to come first and lately it has been kicking my poor tail. But I'm doing it now and that's what counts, right? RIGHT! Ok here we go! **

We lifted our arms into the air.

As we raised them over our heads, a bright circle of light fell on me.

I hissed loudly. Mungo turned to look at me, surprised. He started to reach out to me.

I waved his hand away. "No! You have to get out of here!" I screamed.

He looked at me sadly, but slowly followed the other Jellicles into the shadows.

He crawled into the pipe just as two large men came over and grabbed me from behind. I struggled against them, but they held me tighter. Mungo glared at them angrily.

I stopped struggling, knowing it was hopeless.

Mungo started to crawl out of the pipe. I looked over at him and shook my head. He nodded and slipped back into the pipe.

The two men started to carry me away. "No! Let go! Let go of me! Mungo!" I screamed before I could stop myself, struggling once more against their iron grip.

Mungo crawled out of the pipe quickly. "Get off of her!" He screamed, running up to help me. He tried to pull me away from the men, but another one ran up behind him and grabbed him.

"Let go of him!" I screamed, furious.

I managed to kick the man holding Mungo in the chest. He doubled over in pain. He let go of Mungo quickly before I could strike again.

Mungo pushed him away and turned to me. He started to reach out to me.

I shook my head. "No! Stay back! It's me they want!" I screamed.

He frowned but slowly nodded, running into the pipe. I watched him sadly.

The men carried me over to a doctor who had a gas mask. I struggled harder, screaming at the top of my lungs. The doctor quickly placed the gas mask over my face.

I continued to struggle, but as I breathed in more and more gas, I felt myself getting weaker and weaker.

Finally, I felt everything fade away and I passed out.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes.

I looked around quickly. I was in a small room with all white walls.

I shot up in bed.

A nurse pushed me back down onto the hard bed. "No. Stay down." She ordered.

I struggled against her but, despite her fragile appearance, she was surprisingly strong. Eventually, I ran out of energy and fell back onto the bed.

The nurse smiled. "Good girl." She whispered before turning to the door. "Ok doctor. She's ready."

The doctor that had put the gas mask on me earlier walked in quickly. Another nurse walked in after him, wheeling in a small table with needles and an IV machine.

I stared at the two of them and started to struggle against the nurse holding me down. "I need some help here!" She hollered.

The other nurse ran over to her and helped push me back onto the bed. I stayed still, breathing heavily.

The doctor stood over me with one of the many needles in his hand. I stared up at him, slightly afraid.

"Ok. Now I'm going to give you a choice; you can be good and not give us any trouble while we take a few blood samples or we can put you down right now with a sedative. What's it going to be?" He asked with a smile that did not reach his eyes, his voice dripping with fake sweetness.

I stared up at him and sighed. "The first choice." I whispered blankly.

He smiled. "Good. Now hold still. You might feel a slight pinch." He said as he injected the first needle into my upper arm. The nurse attached me to the IV machine as he did this, which started to beep quietly in time with my heartbeat.

I sat quietly, trying to hold back my anger. I curled my hands into fists to keep them from reaching up and attacking the doctor, ripping the needle out of my arm and jabbing him and both of the nurses with it. I imagined myself doing this and smiled.

He pulled the needle out slowly, smiling. "Good. We'll be back in a few hours to take another blood sample." He said as he walked out along with the two nurses.

One of the nurses turned to look at me. "Go to sleep, dear." She told me, closing the door behind her.

I sighed as I leaned back against the hard hospital bed and tried to ignore the beeping machine, which was starting to get annoying.

I closed my eyes.

I heard a scratching noise coming from the window.

I opened my eyes quickly, surprised.

The machine beeped louder as my heart beat faster. I sighed and tried to calm my heart rate until the beeping quieted.

The LAST thing I needed was for those crazy nurses to jump on me again just cause my heart was beating faster.

I listened harder. The scratching continued, louder now.

I turned to look at the window. A strange shadow covered most of the window.

I heard the window lock click as it unlocked. I watched the window slide open.

I looked down quickly, slightly afraid. Was this another doctor, here to put me down like the first doctor had promised? I heard a soft noise as the shadow crawled through the window.

I slowly looked up.

"Mungo!" I whispered loudly.

He quickly walked over and hugged me tightly. "Hey, Casey. How are you feeling?" He asked gently.

I smiled. "Much better, now that you're here." I whispered.

He smiled and kissed my forehead. "Good. Come on, we have to get going." He whispered. I looked up at him. "What do you mean?" I asked.

He smiled. "You can come back to the Junkyard, we can make it seem like you never existed. I brought Misto with me. We can leave right now." He whispered quickly, his eyes full of excitement.

I stared up at him, wide eyed. "You mean I can go back and stay a Jellicle forever?" I asked.

He nodded. I smiled. He slowly leaned over to kiss me.

I looked away quickly.

He frowned. "What is it?" he asked.

I turned to look at him. "I have to say something, Mungo." I whispered softly.

He smiled. "After this." He whispered.

I opened my mouth to protest, but he kissed me gently before I could.

I closed my eyes and became silent, enjoying the kiss. I heard the machine beep louder, noting my fast heartbeat. Mungo didn't seem to notice; or if he did, he chose to ignore it. He pulled back slowly, smiling.

He ran a hand through my head fur. "What did you want to tell me Casey?" He asked.

I looked at him sadly. "I…I want to try to go back to my old life." I finally whispered.

He stared at me, shocked.

I looked up at him sadly. "Mungo?" I whispered.

He looked down at me. "What did I do?" He asked.

I smiled. "It's not your fault Mungo, so don't even think that for a second." I told him.

He nodded. "Then why?" He asked.

"I just want a chance to see how I've changed." I told him. "If I say I've changed my mind after this, don't listen to me. You have to make me do this or else I'll never know if I've changed or not."

I looked deep into those beautiful emerald eyes, seeing the pain and hurt and love etched within and felt my heart break in two.

"I need to know if even people like me, undesirable freaks who care about nothing except how to make it to tomorrow, can be changed." I whispered softly.

He nodded and looked at me sadly. "Ok, Casey. Just don't forget; you're my queen and I love you." He whispered slowly.

I smiled at him, looking deep into his emerald green eyes. "You better remember this, Mungo; you're my tom and I love you. No matter what." I whispered.

He gently wrapped his arms around me. "I'll never find another queen like you." He whispered, tears running down his face.

I looked up at him.

"Never?" I asked, my voice barely above a whisper.

He smiled and shook his head.

"Never." He promised.

I smiled and kissed him gently. "I'll come back someday; if it's the last thing I do." I murmured against his lips before he could deepen the kiss. He did it gently at first, pulling me in slowly. Then something changed. The kiss became more urgent, more forcefully. He quickly tangled one hand into my head fur, holding my head in place. The machine beat louder, betraying my fast heartbeat.

Even though I was enjoying it, my hands tangled in his head fur as well, I felt strange. I wanted to cry, to show him how hard this was for me, but no tears would come.

_This can't be our last kiss. It can't end like this. It's all wrong_.

He pulled my head forward, trying to push his tongue past my lips. I opened my eyes, surprised by the amount of force he was putting into the kiss. He winked at me knowingly. I nodded and gently parted my lips, sighing softly as I felt his tongue pass. I closed my eyes slowly, letting him control the kiss. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me as close as possible. He kissed me for the longest time.

He slowly pulled back, smiling. "Ok, Misto. Come on in." He whispered.

Misto crawled in through the window. "Time to change you back, Casey." He told me.

I stared at him. "No. Please don't. I want to stay with Mungo and…"

Mungo gently pressed his finger to my lips.

"Shhhh." He whispered.

I quickly became silent.

I looked up at him, feeling like a small kit as I stared up into his eyes.

He smiled. "I want to stay with you too. But you have to do this. For me." He told me.

I looked up at him sadly then slowly nodded.

He ran his hand across my face gently, smiling. I smiled and quickly grabbed his hand, holding it in mine.

He gently pulled away, slipping his hand out of my grasp.

He slowly walked away.

I started to follow him, jumping out of the hard hospital bed. I tripped and fell to the ground.

I looked up as Misto lifted his hands.

I felt the lightning hit me.

It didn't hurt as much as it had the first time, but the force of it still took my breath away, even the high pitched wail of the machine seeming to fading to a dull buzzing in the background.

I looked up at Mungo, wanting him to do something, anything to stop the pain.

He looked at me sadly but didn't try to stop Misto.

I closed my eyes, not wanting to look at him.

The pain slowly melted away. I opened my eyes, feeling strange.

"It's done." Misto whispered.

I slowly stood up, walking over to a small mirror on the wall.

I stared at myself for a moment.

I was human again and, thankfully, wearing a white t-shirt and white shorts.

I turned to look at Mungo. He stared at me, unsure what else to do.

"Mungo?" I whispered, my voice shaky.

He smiled and walked over to me. "Yes?" he asked.

I smiled, looking into his emerald eyes. He slowly pulled me closer to him. I felt his soft, silky fur gently brush my arms. I smiled and buried my face into his chest fur, breathing in his scent.

He gently ran his hand over my curly shoulder-length, dark blonde hair. I looked up at him. He took a small strand of my hair and twirled it between his fingers, smiling. I blushed slightly.

He leaned over to kiss me.

I looked down quickly, suddenly nervous.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

I frowned. "I don't know. I just don't know." I whispered slowly.

He tilted my head up, studying my face. "You don't think I love you anymore." He whispered sadly.

I swallowed hard. "It doesn't make sense. Why would you want me when there's a ton of other queens you could be with?" I asked him.

He frowned. "Casey, look at me."

I slowly looked up at him. "I'd rather die today than be with a queen other than you." He whispered.

I sighed.

"If I never knew you. If I never felt this love. I would have no inkling of how precious life can be." He sang, smiling.

I wrapped my arms around him tightly. "If I never held you, I would never have a clue. How, at last, I'd find in you the missing part of me." He continued.

I looked up at him, smiling.

A shadow passed over the window, making both of us turn quickly.

But the shadow was only a bird, which flew away quickly.

He let out a relieved sigh and continued. "In this world so full of fear, full of rage and lies, I can see the truth so clear in your eyes. So dry your eyes."

He held my face in his hands and carefully wiped away the silent tears that were running across my face.

"And I'm so grateful to you. I'd have lived my whole life through, lost forever. If I never knew you…"

"I thought our love would be so beautiful." I sang softly. "Somehow we'd make the whole world bright."

I looked up at him sadly. "I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong. All they'd leave us were these whispers in the night." He wrapped his arms even tighter around me.

"But still my heart is saying we were right." I continued. "For if I never knew you. If I never knew this love. I would have no inkling of how precious life can be."

I leaned towards him slowly.

When we were inches apart, I stopped and looked away quickly.

"What's the matter, Casey?" He whispered.

I sighed and, not looking at him, replied "I can't do this Mungo. I'll just be setting myself up for disappointment when I return to find you with another queen." He frowned.

"So you still have doubts about my loyalty to you?" He asked, slightly hurt.

I couldn't reply.

"I'll prove my love to you." He promised.

I stared at him, wide eyed.

Before I could do anything, he reached over and pulled my head up.

"Mungo…" I managed to whisper before he pressed his lips to mine.

I felt myself crumple under his will, unable to fight back as he gently pulled me closer to him. He pulled back slowly, studying my face.

I stared at him, unsure what to say.

He smiled, gently running his hand through my hair.

"I still love you, Casey. Human or not." He whispered.

I smiled, staring deep into his emerald eyes.

I slowly opened my mouth to reply but stopped, hearing the sound of footsteps headed for my room.

I looked up at Mungo. He looked down at me sadly.

"I have to go." He whispered.

I reached up to touch his face.

He gently grabbed my wrist, stopping me.

"Not now." He said slowly.

I looked up at him sadly. "Don't leave. Please." I whispered.

He smiled sadly and placed his hand on my cheek.

"I don't want to. But you have to try to go on without me." He whispered.

I looked at him, my eyes wide.

He quickly started to walk away. I ran after him.

He changed into a large calico cat and jumped onto the windowsill.

He stopped and turned to look at me.

He let out a soft meow. I couldn't understand him, but the look in his eyes said "I'm sorry."

I shook my head quickly. "Mungo. Don't. Please don't." I whispered, knowing what was coming next.

He stared at me sadly for a moment then jumped out the window.

I ran over to the window, watching as he disappeared into the night. I stood there for a moment, stunned.

The door opened, making me jump.

I turned around quickly.

"Calm down, Casey. It's just me." A familiar voice whispered.

I frowned. "Go away, Daniel." I growled, turning back to the window.

He slowly walked over to me. "What happened?" he asked.

I glared at him. "What happened? Hmm. I don't know. What do you think happened?" I asked sarcastically.

He looked from me to the window. "They came back? Why?" he asked.

I looked down. "Mungo wanted me to go back and stay a Jellicle." I whispered.

He turned to look at me, surprised. "Then why are you here, back to normal? I thought you would have gone with Mungo." he asked.

I sighed. "I don't know. I wasn't thinking straight, I guess."

He frowned. "Why don't you just go tell him you want to be a Jellicle?" he asked.

I sighed. "I told him I didn't want to be a Jellicle and he believed me. End of story. Nothing can change that. Now I'll probably never see him again." I whispered.

I cried softly to myself.

Daniel patted my back gently as I cried. "It's ok. If he really loves you, he'll be back." he whispered.

I nodded. "I guess. Can you give me a moment alone? I need to think." I asked.

He nodded. "Sure. Take it easy, Casey." He quickly walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

I turned to look at the window once more.

"I'll see you again. If it's the last thing I do." I whispered, tears streaming down my cheeks.

I slowly crawled into the hard hospital bed, crying harder.

Eventually, I cried myself to sleep.

But my dreams changed into nightmares, without any hope of getting better.


	22. What Hurts the Most

**_A month later…_**

_I felt it again._

_The pain of that day._

_The day he left me._

_Was it only a month ago? It seemed like forever ago._

_I can't forget that day or the pain that came with it._

_That last kiss, I just remembered it._

_I was scared at first but he pulled me in quickly like he always did._

_Then he cut the pain deeper. He made an imprint I couldn't forget. _

_I can still feel his fur under my fingers, his gentle lips on mine._

_If I close my eyes and try to remember._

_But every time I try to remember, the pain tears me apart. I want to think of him._

_But I just can't._

_It makes me afraid that someday, I won't be able to remember exactly what shade of green his eyes were, the feel of his soft fur under my fingers, the exact sound of his voice. I want to think about him, to embed his image in my brain._

_But I just can't. I can't feel that pain._

_But I had to remember him. I only had to remember him. If I forgot everything else, I have to hold on to the memory of him._

_But the way he left kills me. Why did he have to leave me like that? Why did he have to say goodbye?_

_Why…Why M…I can't write his name. I can't._

_Mu…_

_No. I can't do it. I'm sorry._

_Why did you leave? I love you. Why can't you see that? I can't go on, I can't forget you. I will hold on to you as long as I can, or until I forget about you._

_If I can't forget about you, then I will love you till the day I die._

_I love you Mu…_

I stopped and sighed. _I really can't write his name. It's just too painful._ I thought to myself sadly.

I stared down at what I had written, hoping it would ease the pain. But the emptiness was still there, a hole in my chest that wouldn't go away.

I looked up as the bell rang, ending the last day of school. I quickly picked up my backpack and walked out of the classroom.

I looked down as I ran though the halls, surrounded by the sound of laugher. "Hey look who it is! It's Casey, the cat girl!" a group of girls yelled as I passed, causing the rest of the hallway to burst into laugher.

I frowned and kept walking until I reached the bus. I slowly walked onto the bus and collapsed into my usual seat, sighing. Daniel quickly sat down beside me as the bus engine roared to life.

I looked over at him. "Oh, hey Daniel. How are you?" I said, trying to sound happy.

He frowned. "I'm fine. What about you?" he replied.

I shrugged. "I've been better." I whispered, trying not to think about the better days.

"Well, schools over. A whole summer to do whatever you feel like doing." He whispered, smiling.

I nodded. "Yea, a whole summer trying not to think about…" I stopped and swallowed hard.

_Him._ I finished in my head.

I shook my head quickly to clear my thoughts. No, I can't think about him.

But I can't help it. He planted some of him in me and took some of me when he left. I can't think of him without feeling like someone was tearing holes in my chest, ripping me apart at the seams.

I closed my eyes tightly, trying hard to hold back the tears.

"Are you ok?" Daniel asked, bringing me back to reality.

I shook my head. "I can't help it, Daniel. I miss him." I whispered sadly.

He gently patted my back. "I know. Just remember. If you need help, with anything, just call." He whispered.

I nodded. "This is my stop. See ya, Daniel." I stood up as the bus slowed to a stop.

He grabbed my hand.

I looked down at him, surprised.

He looked surprised at well. He shook it off quickly and looked up at me, his blue-grey eyes full of determination.

"Casey, I want you to come camping with me this summer. You need a change in scenery to get your mind off things. I already asked your parents and they said you could." He whispered, smiling.

I nodded. "Thanks Daniel. I'd love to."

He nodded and let go of my hand. I quickly walked off the bus and ran inside my house.

I sighed and, dropping my bookbag on the ground, went over to the computer. I opened up my email and checked it quickly, even though I knew it would probably be empty.

Surprisingly, I had one new message.

I opened it, curious. It was just a website address which, when clicked, would show me some video on Youtube.

I was about to delete it when I heard a scratching sound coming from the door. I quickly started to walk towards it. I stopped when I reached the door of my house.

There was a large calico cat sitting in front of the door.

I stared at it for a moment, stunned.

"Mungo?" I whispered.

The cat shook its head sadly.

I opened the door, letting the cat in. It quickly changed into a Jellicle. "Hey, Casey." It said slowly.

I frowned. "What do you want Rumple?" I asked angrily, sitting down before the computer once more.

"It's Mungo." She replied quickly. "He's really upset about you leaving. He won't eat; he's ready to kill himself he's so upset."

I stared at her, surprised.

"What?" I asked.

"You need to come back or else Mungo will…" She bit her lip, not wanting to finish.

I stared at her for a moment, letting this sink in.

He missed me.

I missed him too, but somehow managed to push this out of my mind by diving into school work.

But now it's summer, no more school for at least two months. Which meant nothing to distract myself from missing him. I could push away my memories of the Junkyard, bury them under other things. But I couldn't bury the memory of him.

I looked up into Rumple's light brown eyes. I gave her a sad look.

She frowned. "Before you say no, check the email he sent you." She whispered.

I turned back to the computer, where the strange email was still open.

I clicked the web address and waited. It loaded after a few seconds and the video began to play. I listened intently as music poured out of the speakers.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let em out_

I felt my mouth drop open in shock.

The voice coming from the speakers was familiar to me.

"No. Not this song." I moaned softly, hoping I was wrong, that this wasn't the song.

I didn't want to listen to it, afraid I might start crying in front of Rumple.

But I found that I couldn't move, hypnotized by the voice spilling out of the speakers.

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while even though  
Goin' on with you gone still upsets me_

_There are days every now and again I pretend I'm okay  
But that's not what gets me_

I took a sharp intake of breath. "No. Mu…" I swallowed the word and listened.

_What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And havin' so much to say  
And watchin' you walk away_

I slowly started to move my mouse towards the back button, not wanting to hear more.

_And never knowin'  
What could've been  
And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was tryin' to do_

I stopped, my mouse hovering over the back button, stunned. I listened quietly as the voice continued.

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losin' you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' it  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone_

I saw myself smiling as Daniel walked onto the bus earlier. I hung my head, breathing hard.

_Still harder gettin' up, gettin' dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken_

Then all of the memories came flooding back.

I let out a low moan as everything I had tried so hard to push out of my mind took over. I fell to my knees, unable to stand.

I could see him in my mind.

He was right there in front of me, smiling. I could feel his arm around my waist, pulling me closer and closer until our lips met.

I wanted to hold on to this memory, hold onto him, but felt the memory slip away, only to be replaced by another.

I sighed softly as they came over me one by one, almost like a montage of our time together.

The song continued to play as more and more images appeared in my mind, each one bringing me closer and closer to tears.

_What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And havin' so much to say  
(Much to say)  
And watchin' you walk away_

I felt tears begin to roll down my cheeks as the image of him jumping out the window that night passed over me.

_And never knowin'  
What could've been  
And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was tryin' to do, oh  
Oh yeah_

I saw myself screaming his name out the window after he left. I felt a cold pain in my chest, like I'd just been stabbed.

_What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And havin' so much to say  
(To say)  
And watchin' you walk away_

_And never knowin'  
What could've been  
And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was tryin' to do_

I saw us dancing alone in the den.

I watched as he ran his hands down my back slowly, preparing to pick me up.

He was right there and yet I knew he wasn't there with me. I knew that he needed me now, and I had to be there for him.

Tears flowed freely down my face as the song ended.

_Not seein' that lovin' you  
That's what I was trying to do, ooo_

I felt the last of the memories slip away as Rumple whispered. "Are you alright?"

I slowly nodded, unable to speak. She gently pulled me to my feet.

As soon as I could stand, I turned to look at her. "Rumple?" I whispered.

She looked over at me. "Yes?"

I swallowed hard. "I thought about what you said earlier." I whispered.

She stared at me. "And? Will you come back?"

I took a deep breath and nodded. "Ok. But only for him." I whispered.

She nodded. "Follow me." She said, slowly walking out of the house.

I quickly followed her into the backyard.

She looked around quickly. "Alright Misto. Coast is clear." She whispered.

Misto jumped down from the tree he was hiding in. "Hey, Casey. How are you?" He asked quickly.

I stared at him. "You aren't gonna change me into a Jellicle again, are you?" I asked quickly.

"Don't worry. It only hurts the first time. After that, it's practically painless." He assured me, smiling.

I stared at him. "And you would know this how exactly?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

He sighed. "When you have powers like mine, you tend to know how this sort of thing works."

I nodded. "Ok, just get it over with."

He nodded and quickly lifted his hands.

I felt a strange tingling sensation pass over me.

I opened my eyes and smiled. "Well?" I whispered.

Rumple nodded. "You're a Jellicle again." She said slowly.

I nodded. "Come on. We need to get back to the Junkyard." I said quickly.

They nodded and pulled me over to the tree. "Change into a cat." Rumple whispered.

I nodded and changed. I climbed onto the tree, crawling onto one of the shorter branches. I jumped over the fence, landing on my feet.

A fly buzzed around my head, irritating me greatly.

I shook my head quickly as Rumple landed beside me.

She nodded and motioned across the street at the bus. I watched as Daniel got off and started to walk over to his house.

I quickly ran across the street. I walked up to Daniel, looking up at him. I pawed his jeans playfully, trying to get his attention.

He looked down at me and smiled. "Hey there, kitty. You remind me of…"

He stopped, staring down at me.

"Casey?" He asked.

I nodded.

He knelt down beside me. "What are you doing?" He asked.

I motioned at the street, frowning. He nodded. "Oh, right. Come on." He said, following me over to the backyard.

I changed back into a Jellicle, smiling. "Look Daniel. I have to go." I told him quickly.

He frowned. "So you're going to spend your summer with your Jellicle friends? What about me?" He asked angrily.

I looked at him sadly. "This time it's not about me. It's about Mungo." I stopped and swallowed hard.

I continued slowly, my voice strained. "He's…He's dying, Daniel. If he doesn't see me again, he'll…he'll die. He…he loves me, Daniel. He really does." I whispered.

He gently placed a hand on my shoulder. "I understand. But if you don't plan to come back as a human, at least come and visit. I would hate for our friendship to…"

"Wait." I stopped him. "What did you say?" I asked, surprised.

He smiled. "Even if you don't want to admit it, I think me and you are friends. Or as close as you can get to friends." He whispered slowly.

I smiled and hugged him. "Glad to know I have a least one friend who understands me. I'll visit often. I'll bring Mungo too."

He held my hand for a moment, his blue-grey eyes full of laughter.

I held his gaze. "Friends forever?" I whispered, smiling.

He smiled and gently squeezed my hand.

"Friends forever." He agreed.

I nodded. "See ya, Daniel." I whispered slowly, changing back into a cat.

I watched as he slowly walked away. I quickly walked back over to Misto and Rumple, smiling.

"Ok. Let's go." I whispered.

They nodded.

Misto waved his hands and I watched everything fade as we teleported away.

**Beautiful, right? In case you're wondering, the song I used was 'What Hurts the Most' by Rascal Flatts. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	23. In the End

We stopped when were right outside the Junkyard. I looked up at the Junkyard, smiling. "Finally. I'm back." I whispered.

They quickly pulled me into the Junkyard. I looked around as we walked into the center of the Junkyard. We walked past a few Jellicles who looked down as I approached. We quickly walked over to Mungo's den. Misto motioned me and Rumple inside. "Good luck." He whispered.

I walked in slowly. I looked at the bed and gasped.

Mungo was lying on the bed.

But he didn't look the way I remembered him. He looked horrible, like someone had drained all of the life out of him. Even his eyes were different, not the bright emerald green color I remembered, but black and empty of any emotion. He looked down at the bed, frowning angrily. "Go away." He growled.

"Mungo. I have someone here to see you." Rumple whispered.

He looked up quickly. "Who…" He looked at me, stunned.

I smiled. "Mungo. It's me. It's Casey." I whispered, walking over to him.

He watched as I slowly sat down on the bed next to him. "Who are you?" He asked carefully.

I smiled. "Casey. You know who I am, Mungo." I told him.

He shook his head, staring at me. "You…You can't be Casey. You…"

I kissed him gently, silencing him.

I felt him shift under me, breaking the kiss. "No. How do I know you're really Casey and not another one of Misto's tricks?" He asked quickly.

I smiled. "If I was one of Misto's tricks, would I be able to do this?"

I kissed him again. He pushed me off. "Just stop. You can't be Casey. I know the difference between Casey and some illusion." He told me angrily.

I frowned. "Mungo…"

"No. Just go away." He growled, his eyes full of hate.

"But Mungo. It is me." I whispered, hurt.

He sighed. "How can I believe you?" He asked, his voice low.

I looked down at him sadly. "Mungo. I…I love you. I was a freak no one wanted. You were the only one who reached out and took me in your arms. You're my tom." I whispered.

His eyes softened slightly. "Go on." He told me slowly.

I stared at him. "I…I can't." I whispered.

He frowned. "Then leave." He said, turning away from me.

I sighed. "I can't say it, Mungo. You don't understand." I whispered sadly.

"Just say it! You know you want to!" He growled angrily.

I looked over at the doorway, where Rumple was watching us sadly. "Leave. Please." I whispered.

She nodded and quickly stepped out of the den. I turned to Mungo. "There. We're alone. Now will you try to hear me out?" I asked.

He glared at me. "You don't get it, do you?" He whispered. "You think you can just walk back here and expect everything to be ok?"

I stared at him. "What happened to you? I leave for a month and I come back to this?" I asked, holding his gaze. "What happened to the Mungo I fell in love with?"

He frowned. "What happened to the Mungo I fell in love with?" He mimicked in a high voice.

I rolled my eyes, used to this insult.

He frowned. "You mean what happened to that no-good tom that did nothing but steal from humans?" He asked, glaring at me.

I stared at him, unsure how to respond. He smiled coldly and continued.

"I'll tell you what happened. He was on top of the world. There was nothing he didn't have, and anything he wanted, he stole. He didn't need anyone else."

I stared at him, hooked on every word.

"And yet something was nagging him, a strange longing he couldn't get rid of, no matter how much he stole." He stared at me. "Then you know what happened to him?"

I slowly shook my head, knowing what he would say next. He smiled coldly. "He fell in love."

I felt my insides freeze. Before I could react, he grabbed my arm and pulled me to him. He glared at me, his eyes full of fury. "That good for nothing tom fell in love with a queen he knew nothing about!" He roared at me.

I stared up at him, terrified. He glared at me for a moment then pushed me away. I leaned precariously on the edge of the bed. Grabbing at a small chip in the bed frame, I quickly steadied myself. I turned back to Mungo, who was staring at me.

He glanced away quickly and continued in a low voice. "He saw a queen in pain and felt a magnetic pull towards her. She was perfect; beautiful, talented, and a thief. He did everything he could to impress her, even found her a den."

He paused, his eyes misty. "Then, hardly hours after he had met her, he took her to the den and expressed his love. She was surprised at first but after a while she told him that she loved him too." He frowned.

"They talked all night; laughing and smiling and…kissing." He growled.

"She managed to convince him to sleep with her. As he fell asleep that night, he felt like he had found his perfect match."

He let out an angry hiss. I backed away quickly, afraid he would grab me again. But he shook it off quickly and continued. "This continued for two days; the happy smile, warm hugs, and sweet kisses. But life caught up with them. The queen was taken by the humans and the tom begged the tribe's magician to help him free her."

I moaned softly as the horrible images from that night came back. "They came to find the queen in a hospital. The tom quickly came in and embraced his queen, going on and on about how they could be together forever."

He turned to glare at me. "And you know what that queen did to thank him?" He growled.

I swallowed hard, terrified.

"She told him she wanted to go back to being a stinkin human!" He glared at me, his eyes full of rage.

I reached out to push him away. He quickly grabbed my arm and I let a soft moan in pain as he squeezed harder. "Why are you doing this? When you told me about how you and Macavity used to be friends, you promised me that you would never end up like Macavity." I sobbed.

His grip loosened slightly. He stared at me. "That's what happens when you leave someone. They change." He growled.

I glared at him. "I didn't leave you! You left me!" I screamed, unable to hold it in.

He shook his head. "No. You said you wanted to be a human again. So you left me to be a human." He spat _human_ out like it was the worst insult he could think of.

He let go of my arm. Before he could turn away, I pulled his head forward until our faces were inches apart. "If you didn't want me to leave, then why didn't you try to stop Misto from changing me back?" I asked.

He glared at me. "I didn't try to stop him because you told me not to!" He screamed angrily.

I as silent for a moment, thinking. He looked up at me. "I didn't want you to leave. But I wanted you to decide." He whispered. "It's not fair if I make every decision for you."

I looked down at him, confused. "But why did you leave like that? You ran out the window after I told you I wanted you to stay." I asked.

He frowned. "If I had stayed, I might have been seen by one of those crazy doctors." He whispered.

I glared at him. "It was just Daniel. I didn't talk to him for a week after they let me out of the hospital." I growled.

He shook his head. "That's not the point!" He screamed angrily.

"If you would just listen, you'd understand." I whispered.

His eyes softened slightly and he sighed, "Fine. I'm listening." He whispered sarcastically.

I smiled, "Mungo. I love you. I tell myself that everyday. I can't ever get you off my mind, no matter how hard I try." I whispered softly.

He frowned slightly as I continued, "I…I've never felt like this before. Like I can be around someone without worrying about whether or not I'm good enough to be myself around them. I've never met anyone else who makes me feel like that. For the first time in my life, I have something to make me feel…normal." My voice cracked on the last word.

He stared at me, unsure what to say. I looked over at him sadly. "Ever since I first laid eyes on you, I've wanted to be with you. Please Mungo." I cried, wrapping my arms around him.

"You're my tom and I love you." I cried into his chest fur.

He was silent for a moment, looking down at me. "Mungo. You have to believe me. Please." I whispered slowly.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he let out a sigh, "I must be stupid to listen, but maybe…show me." He whispered.

I sat up quickly, staring at him, "I will."

As I leaned closer to him, he grabbed the back of my head and pressed my lips violently to his. I forced myself to stay still, knowing what would happen if I hesitated for even an instant. I tried to focus on breathing in and out, trying not to gasp when he forced his tongue into my mouth.

"Am I really worth saving?" He gasped as he broke the kiss. "Without you, I'm nothing but a shattered husk of who I used to be. If you really are Casey, you can help me bring love back to my life."

He grabbed my hand and squeezed it so hard that I couldn't help but let out a low gasp in pain. "Do you love me, Casey?"

I looked into his eyes and swallowed back a sob. His eyes were wide and pleading, the eyes of a terrified kit. "Yes." I answered, as gently as I could. "Yes, Mungo, I do."

He was still, one hand still gripping my hand for support, the other cupped around the back of my neck. He held my gaze, those sad pitiful eyes boring into me. Finally, I closed my eyes and turned away, unable to watch.

As my eyes closed, I felt a single tear slide across my cheek.

Fast as lightning, he moved his hand from my neck and gently tilted my head up, studying my face. I opened my eyes slowly. He studied me for a moment.

Then slowly, he reached up and gently wiped the small tear away.

His hand lingered on my cheek for a moment, its familiar warmth slightly comforting. "Casey. I…I believe you. Only you would cry over me." He whispered, tearing up.

I smiled at him for a moment then let out the tears I had held in for so long, letting them fall onto his chest. I felt him pull me closer, crying as well. We cried into each others arms for the longest time.

I pulled back, smiling at him, "Mungo…" He kissed me roughly, his lips pushing hard against mine.

I pushed him back gently, "Not so hard, Mungo." I whispered, smiling.

He smiled and hugged me tighter, "I'm sorry, Casey. I'm just so happy that you're back. I've missed you so much." He whispered.

He slowly leaned over to kiss me again. I looked down quickly, suddenly nervous. "What's wrong?" He asked.

I frowned, "I don't know. I just don't know." I whispered slowly.

He tilted my head up, studying my face, "This is about you leaving, isn't it?" he asked.

I sighed, "I should tell you why I left. It wasn't cause I didn't care." I whispered softly.

He frowned slightly as I continued. "I should tell you how I feel. Deep inside me how I feel."

He stared at me, curious. "I should tell you that…I love you." I whispered slowly.

He stared at me, surprised. I looked at him sadly. "Mungo. I love you." I whispered softly.

He stared at me, unsure what to say. I looked down, not wanting to look at him. "So now that you know…"

I slowly stood up. "I guess I should go…"

He grabbed my arm and pulled me back onto the bed. I looked over at him, surprised. "I've got something to say. So stay." He whispered slowly.

I smiled. "Ok."

He gently reached up to touch my face, "I should tell you…that I want you to stay."

He looked at me sadly, his eyes pleading, "Please don't go away." He whispered.

I smiled, "I won't. There's nothing in the world that would make me leave you again. I could never forget you, no matter how hard I tried to hide the pain. It just wouldn't go away. Your eyes, your smile, the way you make me feel…"

I stared up at him, "You're too amazing to forget." I whispered.

He smiled, "Then I should tell you this."

He looked at me. "Casey. I can't go on without you. I've tried but it can't be done. I don't know how I made it before. Before I knew you. And it hurts so much. Every day that you're gone. The pain seeps in, and it never gives in." He closed his eyes for a moment, his expression full of pain.

I held him tighter. "I know what you mean. The pain keeps tearing me apart from the inside out." I whispered softly.

He opened his eyes quickly and smiled down at me. "But I wouldn't give it up for anything." He whispered as he gently ran his hand across my face. "I wouldn't trade your love for anything."

I smiled happily. "Mungo, I…" I stopped and looked down, not wanting to finish.

"Casey." He whispered.

I looked up at him. The corner of his mouth twitched slightly, like he was trying to hold back a smile. He slowly leaned over to kiss me. I leaned towards him as well.

When he was inches away, I stopped and backed away quickly, unsure.

He smiled and held his hand out to me. I stared at it for a moment. He looked from me to his outstretched hand, waiting. I slowly reached over and grabbed his hand. He lifted his other hand as well. I smiled and grabbed his other hand. He pulled himself into an upright position.

I slowly stood up, dragging him out of bed. He smiled and quickly pulled me close to him, his arm wrapped around my waist. I smiled and slowly turned so my back was resting against his chest. He gently wrapped his arms around me. I ran my hand across his arm, smiling. I looked up at him. He smiled and gently turned me to face him.

I smiled and tried to kiss him. He pulled back, letting go of me quickly. I stepped closer to him, smiling. He gave me a sad smile. I gently ran my hand down his arm and grabbed his hand. I slowly pulled him over to the edge of the den. I stopped when we reached the wall. I leaned back against the wall and looked up at him, waiting. He smiled and pulled my head forward. I felt his lips touch mine, soft and gentle just like I remembered. He slowly pulled back, smiling. I smiled and wrapped my arms around him, pulling him into another kiss. He quickly wrapped his arms around me as well. I ran a hand through his headfur. He slowly pulled back, smiling. I smiled happily.

He gently kissed my forehead. "I've missed you so much." He whispered.

I smiled and kissed him gently. "I've missed you too, Mungo." I murmured against his lips before he could deepen the kiss.

I tangled my hands in his head fur, pulling him closer. He slowly pulled back, smiling. "Now I know. You're definitely Casey. No illusion would last this long." He whispered.

"I told you it was me." I said, laughing.

He smiled, "Casey. I love you." He whispered.

"I know. I love you too." I replied.

He slowly nodded. He gently pulled me closer to him. "So, what have you been up to since I saw you last?" He asked slowly.

I sighed, "Not much. Mostly trying to catch up with school work and get finished with exams." I replied.

He smiled, "So. You don't have to be at school for how long?" He asked.

I smiled, "Two months. We have to go back August 20." I told him quickly.

He smiled, "So you can stay here for a while and you won't get in trouble?" He whispered.

I nodded, "Yep. I told Daniel what I was doing before I left so if anyone asks, I'm going with him to go camping most of the summer with his friends." I told him happily.

He smiled, "Two whole months. Just you and me." He whispered slowly, smiling.

I nodded, "Looks like it." I replied.

He smiled, "What do you want to do now?" He asked.

"First of all, take me to my den." I told him.

He nodded. I gasped as he quickly picked me up, with one arm underneath my legs and the other holding up my back. I gently wrapped my arms around him, smiling. "This isn't what I meant. But go ahead." I said, laughing.

He smiled and carried me out of the den, laughing. I smiled as we ran into the center of the Junkyard. All of the Jellicles turned to look at us, surprised. "What are you doing?" Misto asked.

Mungo turned to look at him. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm carrying my queen to her den!" He said loudly, smiling.

I laughed happily. "Tell him, Mungo!" I yelled.

He laughed and carried me inside my den. He carefully put me down. "That was fun." I whispered slowly.

"Want to do it again?" He asked, grinning mischievously.

I shook my head. "Not now, Mungo. Maybe later." I whispered, stepping closer to him. "Right now, I want to be right here. With you."

He smiled, wrapping his arm around my waist. "Ok. Whatever you want." He told me slowly.

I smiled, "So, you're letting me decide what we're going to do?" I asked.

He nodded. I buried my face in his chest fur, slowly breathing in his scent. He wrapped his arms around me gently. "Mungo. I should tell you why I left." I whispered slowly. "It wasn't cause I didn't…"

He shushed me, kissing my forehead softly. "I know. But that's in the past. Now, it's just you and me." He replied, running a hand through my head fur.

I looked up at him. "Mungo…" I whispered.

He leaned in close so he could hear me. "Yes?"

I smiled and kissed him gently. I slid one hand up into his head fur. He stared at me for a moment, surprised. He quickly pulled me closer. I closed my eyes slowly. He pulled back, smiling. I stared up at him. "I'm not done yet." I whispered, pulling him into another kiss.

He broke the kiss quickly. I looked up at him, surprised. "Mungo. You said I could decide what we're going to do." I whispered, trying to pull his head forward.

He slowly reached up and grabbed my hands, stopping me. I looked up at him innocently. "Why won't you let me do it?" I asked, slowly interlocking our fingers.

He looked down at me sadly. "You don't have to do this, you know." He whispered gently.

"But I want to." I whispered, smiling up at him.

He shook his head. "I don't deserve you. You're too good for the likes of me." He whispered.

I frowned. "Mungo…"

"You know it's true." He whispered sadly.

I glared at him. "You said you love me. If you love me so much, then why do you keep acting like you want me to leave?" I asked angrily as I pushed him away.

He looked down at me, surprised. I stepped away from him. He frowned and started to reach out to me. I stepped on top of the bed, my back to him. He sighed loudly. "I don't want you to leave. I just want what's best for you." He whispered.

I turned to look at him. "If leaving you is what's best for me, then I don't want what's best for me. I want what makes me happy." I whispered slowly.

He frowned. "Why can't you see it from my point of view? What if something happened to you because you decided to stay here? How could I live with myself knowing it was my fault that you got hurt?" He asked.

I looked down at him sadly. "How do I know you still love me?" I whispered.

He smiled. "Come down from there and I'll show you." He whispered, stepping in front of the bed to catch me.

I leaned forward slowly, and as I gradually slipped down to the floor, our lips met.

I felt my anger melt away as he pulled me closer. He pulled back slowly. He looked over at a small box near the entrance of the den. I turned to see what he was looking at. "What's that?" I asked curiously, trying to pull away from him.

He tried to hold me tighter, but I easily slipped out of his grip. I quickly walked over to the small box and opened it. I pulled a small, golden-orange clump of fur out of the box. I stared at it for a moment, stunned. I slowly turned to look at Mungo. "Have…have you been holding on to this?" I asked.

He smiled nervously. "Yes." He whispered.

I smiled. I walked over and wrapped my arms around him quickly. "I want you to kiss me." I whispered.

He looked down at me. "Are you sure?" He asked gently.

I looked up at him. "I've never been surer of anything in my entire life."

He sighed. "Ok. But if you feel uncomfortable, just tell me." He whispered.

I nodded and pulled him in again. He pushed harder, his lips like stone blocks on mine. I looked up at him. He slowly loosened up. His tongue brushed my bottom lip and I quickly parted my lips, letting his tongue in. I looked up at him. He nodded and took control of the kiss, his soft gentle lips guiding mine. I closed my eyes. He slowly pulled back, smiling.

I stood there for a moment, my head spinning slightly. "Whoa." I whispered.

I felt my knees buckle under me. He wrapped his arm around my waist, keeping me from falling. I wrapped my arms around him as well, smiling. He smiled and stared deep into my dark brown eyes as he gently pulled me closer.

I looked into his eyes and smiled. They were once again the beautiful emerald green color I remembered, full of happiness and excitement. I held him tighter, feeling perfect. With Mungo by my side, I felt happier than I've been in my entire life. I could feel his loving embrace again, run my hands though his head fur again, and kiss his soft gentle lips again. But more importantly, with Mungo in my life again, I felt more than loved and happy. I felt…Perfect.

**Yea. I know. Awesome, right?**

**And so we come to that time in every writer's career that they must bid farewell to a story and bring it to a conclusion. As much as it saddens me to say so, it has come time to conclude "How I Met the Jellicles". This was a very sentimental story for me cause it was my first fanfic I wrote on this site. And I have memories of writing this with some of my best friends trying to get me to STOP writing this and hang out with them. But like all stories, this one has reached it's end. I am trying to write another one that I started a while ago, "The Choice", but I've been having writer's block and haven't updated in a while. But I would love it if my dedicated fans who have kept with this story from the beginning would give my other stories a try. I love you all, my kittens!**

**BTW If any of you know any songs that you think of when you read one of the chapters from any of my stories, I'd love to know about it. Most of the chapters in my stories are written while listening to songs from musicals. If you can guess what song I was listening to while writing a chapter, I will dedicate the chapter to you. Some of them are harder than others. Just to narrow it down, the only musicals that I really listen to are Cats, Wicked, and Rent. And right now, I'm turning into a Rent lover. (Not a Rent-head. Just a Rent lover. I'm not obsessive about the musical itself, but there are some pretty good songs in there that I really like.) I think I took some of the ideas from like two or three different Rent songs in this. Wow that's pathetic. But it helped get the job done.**


End file.
